


I'll Be Your Batman

by Stiles_Hale_38



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Blowjobs, Controlling The Change Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Human!Stiles, Kid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, No Hale Fire, Sexual Experimentation, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teenager Derek Hale, Underage - Freeform, Werewolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. What was wrong with me? I knew that I needed to stop, but yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe it was his golden brown eyes that shown so bright in the sun. Or maybe his little toothy grin that was always plastered on his face. His smell, oh yes his smell like coffee and cinnamon, but yet like the outdoors, like home. Maybe that was why I couldn't leave. Or maybe it was something much bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

"So, Derek, have you found that special girl yet?" Laura asks.

"No, for the fiftieth time Laura!" I yell.

"Okay, okay!" She says lifting her hands up, surrendering. 

Maybe she would finally shut up. I have been home for just a few hours, and from the minute I walked through the door, she has been asking me if I had a girlfriend, or if I had found my mate.

I'm sure at the word mate, you think it's some cutesy little thing. It's not. 

There is no "oh my gosh!" moment. You don't try and fuck them the minute you see them. There is nothing kinky about it. A mate is just like a boyfriend or girlfriend, except there is a stronger connection. Meaning, you know how they are feeling, at all times. That's it. It's a partner, but with extra feelings. Geez, that sound so girly.

There also isn't a mate rejection thing. Just like any other relationship, your going to have your ups and downs. 

Also, not everyone finds their mate. You can be perfectly happy without one. It's only when your in a relationship and you find yours, when the problem starts. For instance, my mom and dad are mates, but my older brother Cameron has a wife who isn't his true mate. But now that they are married and have had sex, they are mates. But if Cameron finds his true mate, this is the time when he has the option to be in her life or not. If he chooses to not be in her life, nothing tragic would happen. They would both pursue their lives as normal humans. 

Well, almost normal humans. We are werewolves, were not exactly normal.  
However, if he chooses to be in her life, they will slowly become attracted to each other, and eventually, if Cameron isn't strong enough, he will break up with Charlie and choose to be with his mate. Thankfully Cameron hasn't found his true mate. 

And to answer your question, yes your mate can be human. Cameron's wife, Charlie, was human when they started dating. But most if the time, once you are mated, you turn your mate. Just because you don't want them to get hurt and you just want them to be like you. So now Charlie is a werewolf and part of the pack.

You also have the option to live with your pack, or go off and create your own. Yes, we do have an alpha. It's my mom, Talia. Now that Cameron is mated, he can either go off with Charlie and start their own pack by having pups, or he can stay here at the pack house and have pups, if he wants. Even though he is a beta, he would be considered the alpha of his little pack. Meaning an alpha over his wife and child. Weird, I know. Cameron and Charlie have chosen to stay here, though. 

Anyway, enough with the pack dynamics. 

Maybe I should tell you more about my family. We all live in a big house in the woods. We have men, women, and children. All are werewolves. Here are the basics of my family.

Talia is my mom and the Alpha of the pack, so yes she is a werewolf. Her husband, my dad, Steven, is a beta werewolf. Then we have my mom's parents, my grandparents, Elana, and Frank. They haven't slowed down at all. If it weren't for their wrinkly skin and white hair, you would think they were 30. Then, we have my uncle Peter, who is a beta werewolf. He doesn't have a mate or a girlfriend. And he is really weird and violent. I guess he is that crazy uncle. Every family as one.

Anyway, next we have my siblings. I will start from the oldest, Cameron, who as you know has a wife, Charlie. He is 24 and his wife is 23. Next up we have Alex, who is 19, and doesn't have a mate, but does have a steady girlfriend. They have been dating for two years now. My parents have been anxiously waiting for him to tell her about him being a werewolf. Then, there is Laura. She is also 19. Her and Alex are actually twins. She doesn't have a mate, and she is really bad at relationships, because she is. . . wild. And although she can be super annoying, she is still really sweet and gives the best, yet sometime the worst advise. She is my best friend. Next up is me, Derek. I'm currently 16. I don't have a mate or a girlfriend. I did, though. Her name was Paige. But I don't want to get into that. Then we have my little sister, Cora. She is 14 and a pretty crazy little sister. She is the type of person that will do anything to prove that she is big and strong. Then we have my kid brother, Daxton. He is 9, and a fire cracker. He loves to run around and be active. 

Lastly, we have my little sister Kaylee, who is an angel. No sarcasm. She is the sweetest little girl you will ever meet. She is 6, the age where most little girls are brats. But not her, whatever my parents did, they did it right with her. She speaks like she is 40, she is so smart. I love her to death, and would honestly rather spend time with her, than my own friends. Which I guess is kinda sad.

Yup, that's my family. Its pretty big, I know, but that is normal for werewolves. Even though we are werewolves, were pretty normal. Or at least I like to think so. Then again, what do I know? I'm a teenager who is a mythological creature. 

I am currently sitting in my room, reading. Some people may find it cheesy, but I love to read. I am currently reading Treasure Island, one of my old favorites when Laura comes in. No knock, no "hey Derek?," she just walks in.

I groan.

"Well nice to see you too!" She snaps. "I came to tell you that we are training in five minutes, so be there." She says angrily. She gets up and starts to walk out the door.

"Wait! Laura I'm sorry. I just though you were going to bombard me with questions about my love life again."

She chuckles. "I only do that because now that we are at different schools, I can't help you out with dating."

"Yeah, because you were such a great help!"

"I was!"

"Yeah, so walking up to Susan, the high school geek, and telling her that we should go on a date is helping me?"

"Okay maybe not that time."

"Maybe not ever!" I chuckle.

"Hey! I got you Paige!" Se says smiling. The smile quickly disappears. 

"Shit, Derek! I'm so sorry!"

I close my book and quickly stand up.

"Forget it. I will be downstairs in a few." I say, walking towards the bathroom.

She doesn't follow me, which I am thankful for. I lock myself in the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I try not to think of Paige as I dry my face and go downstairs. 

She is the reason my eyes are blue. I killed her. Everyone's eyes except for Peter's and my mother's are gold. A sign of purity. Now I am just as bad as Peter, who has probably killed several people. We never knew how his eyes turned blue. One day he just came home with them. My parents questioned him, but he never told them anything.

I get to the bottom of the stairs and open the front door. When I make my way outside, I see nobody is there, which is fishy. I'm not stupid though, I know what my family is doing, they are going to do a surprise attack. I am the one in the family who always knows what attacks they are going to do. They never surprise me.

The main thing that gave Alex away was he was loud. I could have heard him approaching me from a mile away. I turn around, whipping my claws out and striking him. Then they all attack. I take them out one by one. Now it is time for the alpha. 

Okay, I exaggerated. I always defeat everyone except my mom. Sounds lame, I know, but she is the alpha. 

She doesn't waste time, she jumps on me, tackling me to the ground. I get away, but when I go to strike, she grabs my clawed hand, then grabs my shirt, and pulls me forward only to throw me back into a tree. 

My back hits it hard, and the tree makes a awful cracking sound. Or maybe that was my back, breaking. I try to get up, but before I can she places her clawed hand on my throat. 

"Dead." She sneers.

I growl. No matter what, I can never beat her.

"Good job Derek." She reaches out her hand to help me up. I push it away, helping myself up. 

"Oh come on, don't be a bad sport."

I look at her and flash my eyes. She smiles, knowing I'm only playing.

I look around and notice my whole family is watching us. 

"Couldn't get her this time either, huh?"

"Shut up, Peter!" I yell. He is the only one I didn't take out, because he is never at training. I am surprised he even showed up. But then again, of course he did, he never passes up an opportunity to humiliate me.

He chuckles. "I just think it's funny. How you think you're all big and bad, because you can beat the betas, but when it comes to the alpha, you don't stand a chance." He sneers.

I walk up to him until my face was inches from his.

"Why don't you get out there and try it?" I growl.

He chuckles again. "Because I would much rather kill you." He says with a flash of his eyes. 

I am about to strike when my mother speaks up.

"Enough! Peter, this is just training, no words of harm shall be spoke!" She says in her alpha voice.

"Exactly Talia! This is training! We are supposed to be getting them ready for what is to come! What happens when he has to face an alpha? He will be ripped apart!"

I growl at Peter, snapping my teeth at the end.

"Don't talk to her like that! She is your alpha!" I yell.

His eyes turned dark and he smiles slightly. "No, I don't have an alpha. She is just my pathetic sister."

No one was to ever speak about an alpha like that, or they would be killed. 

Everyone gasps and stares at Peter, but I don't. I growl as loud as I can and strike Peter deep with my claws. He falls to his knees, clutching his chest, where I clawed him. He is bleeding profusely. 

He looks down at his bleeding chest and slowly tilts his head up to look at me.

"You're dead." He speaks just above a whisper. 

At lightning speed he tackles me to the ground. Without even a second thought, he claws at my chest deep, as if for payback and then rears back his head and bites me on my side.

I scream in agony. I soon feel Peter's weight being lifted off of me. 

"Derek? Derek, are you okay?" Someone yells.

I want to answer something sarcastic, like "of course not, you dipshit," but I can't speak. My vision turns blurry and I roll my head to the side to see Laura right next to me.

"We need to get him to the infirmary!"   
She screams. I notice tears were streaming down her face. Why were they panicking? It wasn't that bad, just a few scratches and a bite mark. . . Right?

"No, this is bad, we need to get him to Deaton." My mother speaks calmly.

Deaton? We only go there if it's important.

I taste something foul in my mouth and I feel it running down my chin. I soon recognize the coppery taste in my mouth to be blood. I choke on it, only to cough more up.

"We need to hurry!" My mother shouts.

I feel arms wrap around me, lifting me up, just before I black out.


	2. Blinded By Rage

"Derek." A firm voice said.

I heard it clearly, but I didn't see who spoke it. All I saw was darkness. Everything was black. I tried to move, hoping I could stand and see who this person was that was calling my name, but I couldn't move. I was blind and immobile.

"Derek. Wake up. It's time for you to wake up." The voice spoke again.

I was asleep? I didn't feel asleep. Normally, I slept peacefully, but I felt anything but peaceful. I felt terrible. But why? Since I couldn't see, I tried to focus on my other senses. Besides the voice, I didn't hear anything. Wait. I did hear something. A constant bumping. A pattern. I listened harder and also heard the whooshing sound that came with the bumping. A heartbeat. Actually, two heartbeats. One was louder, and I soon recognized it as my own. 

At least I'm alive. 

Hearing something was nice, but I needed to see. There was something blocking me from seeing though, it wasn't my vision. . . My eyelids. I needed to open my eyes, why was I so disoriented? I should know that I needed to open my eyes to be fully awake. Even babies knew that, several hours after birth. But was this a dream, or reality? Then again, if I was in a dream, why would I be trying to wake up? I would only try to force myself to wake up if this was a nightmare. Maybe this is worse though. At least in a nightmare, I know that something bad is happening, here there is nothing. Nothing is happening. I wanted to hear the voice again. I wanted to hear directions. I was done being here. 

I waited, but I didn't hear the voice again. 

This sucks. This really sucks. I'm so freaking bored. There is nothing here. I can't see, or hear anything now, except for my own heartbeat. Why am I here?

I decided to focus on my others senses, I had only covered two out of five. I tried to feel something, anything, but I couldn't even lift my arms. I focused in my fingertips, trying to feel what lay underneath them, but I felt nothing. Just as I was about to give up, I felt something. Pain, but at least it was something. It was centered at my torso area, but the worst was at my side. The pain increased, and I felt like someone was tugging at my skin, pulling it different ways. I couldn't tell if I was healing, or if I was getting worse. The pain got so unbearable that I screamed out in pain. I usually never showed that I was in pain, but this hurt so bad, that I couldn't help but yell.

Then I heard the voice. "Derek! Derek, you need to wake up, now." The voice spoke. Another one spoke, this one more feminine. "Derek, come on! It isn't going to go away unless you wake up!" 

But how can I wake up?! I focused on my eyes again, trying to open them, but to no avail. I needed to be stronger. I needed to shift. Though I wasn't sure how, I tried my hardest to shift into my wolf and open my eyes.

When I finally opened them, I screamed. I screamed in pain, in frustration, and in triumph, but mostly in pain. What the hell was causing all this? I looked down at my torso and gasped. It was ripped into shreds and a huge bite mark was on my left side. 

"Derek! You're awake!" The feminine voice said. Arms wrapped around me, forcing me into some kind of embrace, but I didn't want it. I didn't want anyone touching me. I shoved the arms off of me and stood up, backing into a corner.

I looked at my surroundings and noticed people in front of me. Laura, my mother, and Deaton stood before me, looking dumbfounded. 

"Derek, you need to calm down. You're okay now." Deaton said.

What did he mean okay now? Then I remembered. It all came back to me like a dam exploding with water, and I almost stepped back from the impact. How could I forget? Peter, he was the one who attacked me, he caused all of these injures. 

My breathing picked up, and I no longer saw my family in full color, I saw them in red. I bared my teeth and stifled a growl.

"Okay now?!" I growled out. "How the hell am I okay? My wounds may heal, but Peter's never will. I am going to rip him apart, limb from limb." 

"Derek, you're not thinking straight. Just calm down, and we can go home."

"Home?" I laughed. "That's a great idea, why don't we just bring me back with all of the children? I won't hurt them right?" I scoffed.

"Derek, we can help you. We can get it under control." This wasn't my first time changing, but I was blinded by rage and I couldn't control it. I wanted to hunt, to kill. 

"No you can't." I snarled. "No one can." With that I shoved past them, heading towards the door. Laura grabbed my arm and spun me around. I got inches from her face and I roared. She cowered back and ran to my mother, who was standing behind her. I felt bad, but then I was for sure that I couldn't stay here. I ran out of the door, slamming it shut, and into the woods. 

"Mom! Why didn't you stop him?" Laura screamed.

"He needs to cool off, me forcing him to come with us isn't going to help anyone."

"He doesn't know how to control it yet, you know that! And with thoughts of what Peter did in his head, he could kill someone!" 

Talia grabbed onto Laura's shoulders. 

"Laura, I know you are concerned, but right now, Derek needs his space. It's how he stays in control, you know that."

Laura sighed. "I know. I just wish he had an anchor. Everyone knows how to control it somehow, but he just can't. He is one of the strongest wolves in the pack, but he has such a hard time controlling it! I just wish I could help him. That's why I bug him about his mate, I just want him to find someone, someone who will keep him grounded." 

"He will. One day. As for now, the best thing we can do is wait. We will always protect him, but he needs to find his own way as well." 

Laura nodded. Then the both headed back to where Deaton was at. 

"Thank you, Deaton. We are so grateful for everything you have done for this pack."

"Of course, Talia. I am always willing to help. But, for his and your sake, I hope Derek gets his wolf under control. He could end up hurting someone. Normally, at this age, a born werewolf is under control. What is holding him back?"

"We don't know. We have tried everything. He can't find an anchor and he has thought of everything that could help him. Family, friends, everything. Nothing works."

"What do you all do on full moons?"

"We lock him up. . ." Laura answered. She seemed to be holding something back.

"And that is enough?"

"No. We use chains dipped in wolfsbane. He broke the normal ones, and it took four wolves to stop him."

Deaton hums in thought. 

"He is very powerful. And with the maturity and skill that he gains, he will become even stronger, and more liable to snap at just the smallest remark."

"Do know of anything that we should do Deaton?"

"Don't make him angry." He said seriously. "And keep Peter away from him. Just make sure you keep an eye on him. Don't hover around him too much, that will make him curious as to what is going on. Just be cautious."

"Yes. We will. Thank you once again for all of your help, you have done this family a great deal of favors, and we are eternally grateful."

"It's not a problem. I will help when ever you need it."

Smiling, Talia and Laura walked back to the car and drove home silently.

Derek's Point Of View:

The minute I left the animal clinic, I took off sprinting into the woods. It felt good to transform. I felt like I haven't shifted in ages. But even shifting couldn't distract me from the thought of Peter. I wasn't even sure what really made me snap. Any normal wolf wouldn't have, at least not the way I did, especially if this person was family, was pack. They would just snarl, or maybe tell the person to shut up. Then again, I wasn't normal. I was strong, and ruthless, though I didn't always mean to be. And though my family hid it pretty well, I knew they were scared. That thought made me sick to my stomach. They shouldn't be afraid of me, I'm just a kid. I didn't want them to be scared of me.

Maybe if I killed something, it would distract me from Peter. I needed to hunt. 

I ran until I found a small deer. It wasn't big game, but I didn't want the chase, I wanted the kill. I ran and jumped onto the deer, traping it under my weight. I quickly snapped its neck to stop its struggling. I crawled off of it and looked at the limp deer. It wasn't enough. I dug my claws into the deer's stomach, ripping out flesh and organs. The blood was still warm, and it felt good against my chilled hands. I then proceeded with ripping away the rest if its fur, so I could get straight to meat. As soon as the worst as gone, I ate. I wasn't eating neatly, I needed to satisfy a craving, so I proceeded to eat, even when blood was all over my hands, face, and chest. 

I didn't realize I was shirtless until I glanced down at all of the blood on my chest. I should wash it off, by I liked it there. It was a reminder of my hunt. My trophy. 

And although it helped, I still wanted Peter. I wanted his blood on my hands. He should pay. I have suffered years of his torment, as have others, not to mention the fact that he disrespected the Alpha, my mother. I was done letting him get away with shit like this. He was going to get what he deserved. 

The best part is, I know exactly where he is, where the pack is keeping him. 

The Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for the next chapter, it's intense! Grab your tissues and some chocolate, you're going to need it!


	3. Monster

I knew they would be frightened, but I didn't care. I was on a hunt, fully transformed, and once I was a wolf, there was no going back.

Almost all born werewolves learn to control their wolf pretty quickly, however, I was one of the few that didn't. Like a bitten beta, I have to learn to control the shift, how not to change. But because I was born a werewolf, I have a little more power, making this even more challenging. So far though, I haven't learn to control it one bit. We have tried everything, my family and I. To control the shift, you need some kind of anchor. My mother's is her pack, I tried that, to no avail. Cameron's is Charlie, his mate. I don't have a mate, so that of course didn't work. We tried everything, but nothing has worked, maybe I'm. . . No, I'm not a rogue. I have a family, a pack. I have everything a rouge doesn't, except for control, that's one thing we share. 

I was standing outside of the Hale house, trying to think of the best way to enter. Though I was desperate to kill, I didn't want to harm my family, but if they got in the way. . . I decided to go in unexpected and undetected, for a little while. Once I was inside, I didn't care who stood in my way, I was going to find and kill Peter. With that thought in my head, I walked up to the Hale house, and listened in.

"Mom! He is out there, and we aren't doing anything! We have to go out there and look for him." Cameron spoke.

"I said no. Derek needs time, maybe that can be his anchor. If we try and capture him, it will only make him angrier, something he doesn't need to be."

"Does it really matter? He is out there, alone and vulnerable!"

"I said no! That's the final word." 

I could tell by the way it got quiet, that she had flashed her eyes, it was an order from the alpha, and no on was to disobey. Except me of course, I was the one they were looking for, so why not waltz right in?

I turned the doorknob hard, breaking it and unlocking the door. I slammed the door opened and noticed no one was to be seen. I knew they were here though, and with how loud I was, they were bound to come running in any second. . . And they did. 

"Derek!" Laura and mom said in unison.

"Where's Peter?" I growled out viciously. 

"Son, calm down." My father spoke.

Before he could continue, I interrupted with a roar. "I don't want to calm down! Tell me where Peter is!"

"Derek-"

"Now now, Steven, if Derek wants to see me, let him." Peter said, slipping in the room like the snake he is. 

"Peter! We told you to stay in the basement!"

"Right, while all of this is going on?" He chuckled. "I think not."

"Peter, get back downstairs, now!" Talia yelled.

He slowly turned and looked straight at me with glowing blue eyes. 

"No."

I roared and ran forwards, tackling Peter, and taking my family off guard. However, Peter was not, and he quickly moved to turn us over, pinning me down, before I could get a good punch in. 

"I almost killed you before, do you want me to finish you off?" He yelled.

I stopped struggling and looked straight into his piercing blue eyes.

"Finish me off? I'm just getting started."

His face contorted in confusion, and while he was distracted, I flipped us over and started to punch him with clawed hands. His face quickly turned into a blur of cuts, bruises, and blood. 

"Derek, stop!" I heard Laura scream.

Stop? How could I stop? I was just punching him, I haven't even begun to hurt him yet. The fun has just started. I then gripped the front of his shirt and dragged him outside, and my family followed behind. I threw him on the ground, hard, and started to kick him. He groaned out in pain, which only made me kick him harder. I felt arms grab mine, trying to stop me, but I shook them off. 

"Derek, stop. You're going to kill him."

"I know." I smiled.

I bent down to look at Peter's face, If you can even call it that. His face was swelled and covered with injuries, making him unrecognizable. I grabbed his throat with my claws, making his breath hitch. Once again, I felt hands circle around me, but this time more than one pair. I was ripped from Peter and thrown to the ground, yards away from him. 

My mom stepped into my view, and shoved me back down to the ground when I tried to get up.

"Derek, I expected a little fight, but this? You could have killed him! This isn't like you, maybe Peter, but not you."

I looked up into her eyes and expected them to be red, but they were her normal human eye color, a soft brown. 

"Why are you acting like this? This is not your normal behavior."

"He disrespected you as Alpha!" I said standing quickly.

"Yes, but that is not what is bothering you, Derek. Don't lie to me."

I looked at the ground, and felt myself begin to change back into my human form. After a few seconds she spoke again, but this time her voice was much softer, kinder.

"Honey, tell me what is bothering you. If it's Paige, we can work through it, it's normal to grieve."

I snapped my head up and glared at her.

"Paige? Grieve? Do you seriously not see what is going on?!"

"Maybe if you tell me-"

"Oh, what? Maybe you can help me? Is that it? I have been told that, for years. Nothing has changed. Normal teenagers are supposed to be worried about zits, puberty, and girl problems. Instead, I'm stuck as a werewolf who doesn't know how to normal. Every second of the day, I am terrified that I am going to change in the middle if class, and kill everyone in that room. What if I hurt Daxton, or Kaylee? I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I have already killed Paige, who's to say I won't do it to someone else?"

"Derek Samuel Hale! You know that Paige was not your fault. Don't speak like that."

"She asked me to kill her, and I did it. That makes me a killer. It changed the color my eyes, a burden that I carry everyday."

"Are you ashamed of who you are? Because you shouldn't be."

"No. I'm ashamed of who I've become. I wanted to be a good big brother. Now who do my siblings have to look up to? A werewolf who can't control the change? A murderer? Everyday I have the urge to break free. I'm constantly on edge, all if the time. It's like my skin is itching, my gums are aching, and I just want to change. . . I want to kill. . ."

"We can he-"

"No! Stop saying that! Just shut up! You say that, nothing has worked! I'm still a monster!"

I then noticed I was crying, sobbing out my words. I didn't want to be this way. 

"It's like I'm. . . an infection. Spreading, ruining people's lives everyday. It's like there is something wrong me, no, there is, there has to be. Everyone is able to control the shift by now. Sure they still have struggles, but not like this, not where they feel like they are about to explode from the littlest things." I looked down at my feet.

"Why didn't you never tell me you felt this way?"

I looked up at her, then glanced behind her at my family. Laura was crying in Alex's arms and Cameron was hugging Charlie. My dad was standing, just looking at me and my mother. 

"What could you have done? You see this? This is why I'm. . . wrong. I shouldn't be this way, affecting people like this. Everyone has an anchor, something to keep them fighting, what do I have? Not even the be-your-own-anchor thing worked. I have no one, I have nothing."

She grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into her eyes. "You have us, your family, your pack. Don't ever think you are worthless. You are going through something, I understand, but don't ever let those thoughts creep into your head. You're not a monster, Derek. You're a sweet boy, with a great heart."

"I could disagree." A strangled voice spoke. Peter.

"Since no one has asked my opinion." He groaned as he stood up. "I'll just go ahead and say it. I think, he is a pathetic excuse for a werewolf. He has power, that he doesn't even know how to use. He has already killed someone, an innocent, his future mate, might I add, at sixteen. He attacks are sloppy and slow, blinded by rage. He has no purpose in this pack, nor in this family. He is nothing."

"Pet-"

"No." I stopped my mom. "Don't bother. He's right."

"Derek! How could you say that?!" Laura shouted.

"Look at the facts, Laura. He's right. I'm just a useless body, crowding this world, your lives. I have no purpose here. . . so I'll go."

"Don't go. Derek, you are needed here, we love you and we need you."

I smiled. "No you don't. And you know it." I didn't want to hear what they had to say, so I left without another word, bolting into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... tissue?


	4. Pack Meeting

I feel like my whole life I have been running. I never stop. I run away from problems, but sometimes I feel like it's the best way to solve the problem. I think that I only make some people's lives worse. 

I cause problems for my entire family, I drag them down. They could be perfectly happy. Every full moon, you are supposed to run with your pack, and be free. They run, while I stay locked up. And it hurts me, to know that they are out there, while I am all alone, going through something terrible, locked up in metal chains, that sometimes don't hold. But then, I also know it's best that I'm not with them. If I don't get locked up, I could kill someone, I already have. . . Paige. Though I didn't lose control, I still killed her. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Maybe I could have saved her, taken her to Deaton, maybe he could have done something. I rack my brain all the time, thinking of ways that I could have saved her, but in the end, I know in my heart that it was the right thing to do. I know this, because of my mother. I was distraught after Paige, I stayed in my room for a full week. But her words helped me. I love her so much, as well as the rest if my family, my pack, and that's why I'm leaving. Because I know that they are better off without me. 

I had been running for around an hour now, or so I guessed. My lungs and muscles ached, but I just kept running. I eventually stopped when I heard something, a twig snap. I looked around and didn't see anything. I didn't hear or smell anything after that. Maybe it was just an animal. 

After running some more, I decided to sleep. My eyelids could barley stay open. I was right next to a creek, so I washed my face and took a drink. I then stripped off my sweaty shirt and used it as a pillow. I hardly ever was cold, but tonight I felt frozen. I quickly fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day.

***********************************

Talia's Point Of View

We all came back inside, after we realized trying to chase after Derek would not work. I walked towards the basement, where we held all of our meetings and other important werewolf things. We all made our way down stairs and circled around the big wood table.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked.

I looked up into my son's eyes, then everyone else's. They were all counting on me. They depended on me. I had them to think about, but I also had Derek, who was a completely different story. This would not be simple.

"Derek is distraught right now. Such a simple act from Peter caused a major problem."

"I'm right here you know." Peter spoke from his cage. After Derek had ran away, I sent Cameron and Charlie inside to lock him up in chains. I figured it would be the best way to keep him put, unfortunately though, the chains don't control his mouth.

"Yes I know, and you couldn't keep quiet could you? You know how Derek is, you can't try and push him around. He doesn't work that way." I snapped.

"Well then maybe he needs a little. . ." He smirked and cocked his head. "Discipline." Laura growled.

I held up my hand towards Laura, to stop her from doing anything unnecessary. 

"Forget Peter, we need to worry about Derek!" Alex shouted. 

Daxton and Alex were really close, they cared about each other a lot, and despite their age difference, they are each others best friends. Alex hardly ever raised his voice, he was always really calm, so when he did, Daxton started to whimper. Alex looked over at Daxton and his face softened. 

"I'm sorry sport, I didn't mean to yell."

"Talia, why don't I take Daxton and Kaylee upstairs for bed?" Charlie asked.

"That would be lovely, thank you Charlie." I responded.

She smiled and then grabbed Kaylee's hand and extend her other towards Daxton. He looked at her hand, but then ran to Alex and gave him a hug.

"Don' worry Alex, we will find him!" The small child said with a smile. He grabbed Charlie's hand and they left the room. 

"Now then, as you all probably figured, Derek isn't going to come with us willingly. He is fast and smart, so trying to find him in the woods would be nearly impossible." 

"What about the element of surprise then?" Laura said.

"How would we sneak up on Derek though? He always knows what's coming." Cameron said.

"And before that, we would have to find him. Those woods are huge, and Derek knows how to hide his tracks. And even if we did find him, he would outrun us, or we would lose him somehow, starting us back over at square one." Steven said. 

"We also don't even know if he is still in the woods. He could be in Washington by now." Alex said.

It was silent then, we were all thinking of a way to get Derek back into our arms. But soon the silence was broken by the one and only, Peter.

"Are you all seriously this stupid?" Peter looked at all of us, then sighed. 

"The full moon is coming up tonight, the wolf is unleashed. When you try to chain a werewolf up on the full moon, what happens?"

"They try to escape." Alex said.

"Correct. One point to Alex. But why does a werewolf try to escape? Clearly they don't want to be chained up, but why? They have to have a reason for wanting to get out."

"They want to kill." Cameron said.

"Or be with their mate." Steven said.

". . . Or find their pack." I said quickly.

Peter smiled. "Ah, Talia, you always were the brains of the family, besides me of course."

"But Derek won't be looking for his pack, he doesn't want to find us." Laura said. 

"Right. But it's not Derek out there, it's his wolf. Unlike a lot of werewolves, Derek has no recognition, no memories of his pack, or practically anything for that matter, when he is shifted on the full moon. He goes strictly on instinct. So even though he may not want to find you as Derek, he will as a wolf, after all, he doesn't have a mate, what else is he going to do on a full moon?"

"I think you're forgetting that Derek is also extremely violent, he could kill someone at any moment."

"Ah yes, that is a problem. Better find him before then." Peter smiled. "Of course, though he may want his pack, he my not go looking for you, you may not be his first priority. You're not the only thing on his mind."

"I thought you said that his pack is the only thing he is looking for on a full moon." Laura snapped.

"Not necessarily. The instinct to kill may take over. That may be his first priority. He will follow his instincts, but we don't know what his instincts are. So find him quick if you don't want any murders, after all, he is violent, as you said."

My pack looked at me and I gave a nod. We were going to find Derek.

"Okay. I want Charlie to stay here with the kids and protect the house, just in case he comes back to it. Steven, Cameron, and Laura will go and start searching the north and east side, while Alex and I will go search the south and west. If you find him, or even sense him, signal with a howl. If you do approach, approach with caution."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're forgetting the most important part of this plan. . . me." Said Peter.

"And why the hell do you think we would take you with us, if that's what your implying?" Steven said. 

"Because, I'm a valuable part of this pack. I'm strong, and my senses are top notch, If you want to find Derek tonight, with minimal injuries, you need me."

My initial thought was hell no, but once again, Peter had a point, this would be a whole lot easier with him.

"And how do we know that you won't do anything stupid?" I asked.

"You don't." He said with a smirk. "But, I think I have had enough of being in these chains for today, so, if helping you find Derek, without killing him, is the only way I will get out, then so be it."

". . . Okay. But I swear Peter, if you cause any problems, I will wrap you up in wolfsbane laced ropes for a week."

"Mom, you aren't seriously considering bringing him!" Laura said.

"Yes I am, and that is final." I said with a flash of my red eyes. I went over to Peter and unlocked the chains. He stood up and stretched. 

"I hope everybody is ready, because as of now, the full moon is up." I said.

Peter snapped his elongated teeth and flashed his blue eyes. 

"Let's get this party started." He said.


	5. Finding Derek

Third Person:

The Hale's knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but at least they had an idea of where Derek might be; the woods. He was always in the woods, it seems like. On the weekends, most teenagers would be getting wasted with their friends or 'watching' a movie with their girlfriend or boyfriend, but not Derek. He would always stay in the woods and run, swim, or hunt. 

They made their way to the edge of the woods, where they stopped and looked at their alpha for instructions. 

"I want everybody shifted. Use all of your senses, but don't make stupid moves. One wrong move and you could lose a finger. No violence, unless necessary, got it?" Talia spoke with force. 

A murmur of yes alpha's were heard, along with the sound of anxious heart beats. Though the Hale Pack may have control on full moons, it doesn't mean that they weren't still on edge. 

Everyone shifted into their beta form. You could hear the cracking of bones and you could see elongated teeth emerging from the gums of the Hales. Everyone's yellow and blue eye's were shinning in the night, but one pair stood out, red eyes. Talia looked the same as everybody else, besides her red eyes, but she wasn't done transforming. Talia removed her clothing and shifted into a large black wolf. The process was extremely painful, but by now Talia was used to it, and hardly noticed the pain. 

The night was quiet. Crickets were chirping, but had stopped. The wind ruffled the Hale's hair, making Laura shiver, as it was cold outside. Their labored breathing was shown by the visible breath that came out of their mouths in the cold air. They were waiting patiently, but anxiously for the signal to go and find Derek. 

Talia arched her neck towards the moon and howled. Her beta's joined in, and soon the night was filled with the sounds of wolves howling. They all ran into the forest together, though they split up into their groups to try and cover most of the forest. Their howls were loud, and their was no doubt that every wolf in Beacon Hills and past it heard their call. Including Derek.

Derek's Point Of View:

I knew it was a stupid move to fall asleep. Though I was deep in the woods, I could still be found. I wanted to sleep though. Sleeping takes me away to a different world, a world where I don't have to face my own demons. 

I was asleep, in my own little world when I heard it. The howl of my family. The howl of my pack. The howl of my Alpha. 

I jumped up quickly, forgetting my dirty t-shirt and ran away. I could hear them hot on my trail, they were gaining speed. I transformed into my beta form, hopping that it would give me a little more speed, and kept running. 

"Derek!" I heard Laura shout. I ran harder, my feet pounding into to the ground, turning up leaves and dirt behind my heel. 

I then heard even more feet pounding on the ground. The rest of my pack must have joined Laura and the rest.

I soon realized what they were trying to do when I no longer heard as many foot steps behind me. The noise split, some people chasing after me from behind, some on my right side, and some on my left. I knew I was fast and strong, but with an entire pack chasing me, I wasn't sure if I could outrun them. But did I want to? This all felt like I was running away from someone who was actually trying to hurt me. They are trying to help me, in their own way if course. . . aren't they? 

I slow my pace and let them catch up a little. I decide that I want to stop running, I don't see the point of running away from my family, who I know is going to catch up anyways.

I stop in a clearing, and they stop running soon after. I don't turn around to look behind me, I know they are there because I can hear all of their fast paced heartbeats. I just stare at my feet, fist clinched at my side. 

"I have to say I wasn't expecting that. I thought we would be chasing you all night. . . why did you stop?" My father asked. 

I didn't have an answer really, just that there wasn't a point in me to keep running. But then, if there wasn't a point to that, then why did I run away in the first place? I know I am a coward then. I should have never run away from my problems, or gave up. But with all of that running through my mind, I forget about one other important thing that isn't happening now, but that will happen. 

"I-" I started, but was cut of by a wash of pain. I sunk to my knees and felt my bones in my face and body cracking.

"The full moon! We don't have any restraints, what are we going to do?" Laura asked, panic stricken. 

My eyes started to water as they changed color, and my flesh tore at the tip of my finger, claws starting to protrude. 

"There is not much we can do now. Call Charlie and tell her to bring a car to the ally by Martin's. We have to try and get him somewhere safe."

My neck was cracking, bones shifting, and I could start to smell the panic very clearly on my family's bodies.

"She says she will bring a car, but what about the house?" Cameron asked.

"He will never make it. The town is closer. Grab Derek, we have to go now." 

Peter, Steven, and Alex grabbed my arms, pulling me to my feet and forcing me to move forwards. I wanted to run, but I didn't want these men grabbing onto me. I growled, trying to get them to stop, but they don't, they just keep pushing me until I am running. 

Another wash of pain came over me, making me stumble and almost fall. The transformation was almost over, I could feel it.

"Repeat after me Derek. Alpha. Beta. Omega." Peter said, while we were scrambling to get to a car. I didn't want to repeat it, so I said nothing.

"Say it! It will help!" 

"A-alpha. . ." I stuttered out. I was trying to run, but trying to run, talk, and see where you're going when your vision keeps going from red to human vision, is very difficult. Not to mention I was getting to the point to where I wanted to kill something. 

"Keep going." Peter demanded.

"Beta." I said, my eyes glowing a bright blue and my fangs protruding from my gums and mouth. 

"Talia! He won't make it!" Cameron shouted.

"Only a few more yards!" She said in return. 

"Go on. Say it!" Peter shouted.

We reached an opening and ran into a town in the center of Beacon Hills, there a black SUV is waiting. I rip my arms out from Steven, Peter, and Alex's grip, and turn around. I am now fully shifted and I want to kill everything in my way. I smile, fangs and all. My eyes are glowing a bright blue and my claws are out. 

"Omega." I growled out, launching towards my pack, ready to kill.


	6. Full Moon

I lunged at Cameron first, but Peter stepped in front of him before I could do any damage. I didn't want to hurt any of them, not really. But when I was like this. . . I lost all control. I didn't recognize anyone, they were only my prey. I didn't have feelings. I didn't have any recognition for what was right and what was wrong. I did what my instincts told me. I did what my wolf wanted.

I growled loudly, exposing my fangs as a threat.

"Derek, stop. I know this is hard for you. Just stop. Try and remember." The alpha spoke. I no longer knew her as my mother, only as the alpha. 

"I don't need your help." I growled out. 

The pack looked at each other and nodded. I cocked my head the side. Before I could guess what they were doing, Cameron, Alex, and Steven all grabbed me once again. They drug me into an ally, while I was punching and kicking the entire time, trying to get loose. 

We came to a door, and they quickly opened it and shoved me inside. I landed on my ass, but quickly got up. Before I could get out of the door, it was shut in my face and locked.

"We're sorry Derek. This is the only way to keep you safe." 

I roared out, banging and clawing at the door.

I heard Laura whimper softly, she never liked seeing me in any sort of pain or distress. 

I kept banging and clawing at the door for a long time, but nothing changed. 

I stopped trying to break down the door, and tried a different approach. I sat on the ground, and took in my surroundings. There wasn't much to take in, I couldn't see anything except for darkness. I assumed the door was metal though, based on how it was cool to the touch and how it was very hard to knock down. 

I heard the pack whispering, wondering why I stopped trying to escape. It was not enough though, they were not going to let me out just yet. 

I start softly whimpering, and I knew they hear it. 

"Mom! We can't keep him cooped up in there! You know how he is!"

"It's the only way to keep safe." She replied. This infuriated me. I completely forgot about the plan of using sympathy to get out and stood up quickly. 

"Keep safe? Tell me the truth, do you lock me in here to keep me safe from you and the rest of the world, or to keep you safe from me? Are you afraid that I am a beast who is going to kill everything in my path? News flash! I feel like that everyday, with or without the fangs!"

I heard the sighs and gasps throughout the pack. 

"Derek, please. Just for a few more minutes, and the full moon will be over. Just try and get it under control."

"Get it under control? I'm never going to get it under control! The fangs and claws may go away, but I'm still fighting the same battle." I said. Why won't they understand that I can't be helped? 

"We can help you. Just-"

"No! You can't! You say that, but nothing works! Just shut the hell up!" I roared. "All of you!"

"Derek, nobody is talking but me." Talia says concerned.

I roared again. "Shut up! Shut up! Turn that thing off!"

"Derek what are you hearing?"

The noise got unbearable, it was so loud, and so obnoxious. My head was throbbing terribly, and I was sweating like I had just ran a marathon. 

"Derek! Tell me what is going on in there!"

I felt lightheaded, and I felt myself slowly fall. I landed hard on the flood, hurting my shoulder and head.

"Derek!" I heard Steven shout. I was on the ground, and couldn't see anything, but I could still hear my family. I heard the rustling of keys, and then my mother's voice.

"Wait! It could be a trap. Derek is a very clever boy, what if he is perfectly okay?"

"Then we will fight him off! Just open the door!" Alex yelled.

I heard the keys again and then the door swung open with a creak. They all ran towards me, saying my name repeatedly. 

"Derek? Derek! What's wrong? Derek!"

I couldn't speak, I didn't feel like I had the energy. I didn't even feel like I had the energy to lift my hand.

"Do you smell that?" Talia asked.

"Wolfsbane." The pack said in unison.

"What the hell? This is our emergency spot, we would never put wolfsbane in here!" Alex said.

"Then who did? This is strong, definitely meant to hurt or kill wolves. We need to get him out of here to Deaton's now!"

I felt several pairs of hands wrap around me, and I think that is about the time that I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!


	7. The Boy In The Lobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I have been working on making the chapters on ALL of my stories longer, so I hope you stick with it! Thanks for reading!

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was the pain in my head. I felt like a group of people had stomped and danced on my head, while proceeding to blast music in my ear.

My body ached all over, as if I was a human who was sore from working out for an entire day. 

I groaned and opened my eyes. To my surprise, it wasn't bright, like I thought it would be from the fluorescent lights. I rolled my head over and looked through a window and saw it was dark outside. 

I sat up, but groaned as I did. Why was I still sore? I should have healed by now. Wait a minute. . . what exactly happened? I don't think I remember.

Of course me being me, I wanted to find out. So I climbed out of the bed and walked to the door, opening it as quietly as I could. When I poked my head outside, I saw the hospital was also dimmed, and the only person outside of my room was a lady at the front desk. I figured I wasn't supposed to be up, but that wasn't going to change anything. I hated rules, and I never followed them. But I couldn't be breaking the rules if I was never told about them, right?

The lady at the desk was to my right, with her back turned. I figured if I could be quiet, I could escape without her noticing. If all else failed, I could run, before she could ever see me. I was fast in general, and on top of that I had special abilities because of the whole werewolf thing, meaning I was very fast.

I slowly stepped out of my room, carefully watching the lady. I slowly walked to my left, never taking my eyes off her. I froze when she turned a little. Then I noticed she had ear buds in, which means she wouldn't hear me. 

I kept walking, this time a little faster. I finally was out of her view, so I walked normally out of the hallway.

Where was my family? I wouldn't expect them to just leave me here. Then again it was dark, so it must be really late at night or really early in the morning, and none of my family were morning people, apart from my mother and grandparents. 

I wasn't sure where I was going, I had never been in this hospital, I usually had no need to be in a hospital. I did assume this was Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital though, as this was the only hospital around here. 

I got out of the hallway I was in and came to a bigger one. I assumed this would lead me to somewhere other than the rooms that people were staying in. 

I kept walking and saw a lobby, which nobody was in, or so I thought. The further I walked the more I was able to see of the room, and I soon noticed a boy in the corner.

He had his head in his hands, and was sitting quietly. I had the urge to go over and see if he was alright, though that was a stupid question to ask, of course he wasn't alright if he was in a hospital. Though I had no reason to, I walked over to him anyways. 

I was standing around three feet away from him when he snapped his head up, looking startled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I put my hands up.

The young boy looked at me questionably. "You didn't. I was just. . . expecting someone other than you, I guess."

His voice was soft, like velvet. I wanted to here more. I was never a big talker, and I usually didn't like to listen to people either, mostly because all humans do is complain. I grow freaking fangs out of my gums, I think humans can stop complaining about how their drink was diet and not regular. 

The boy looked down again. I kept standing there, not knowing what to do.

He looked up again. "Um. Can I help you?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry." I scratched the back of my neck. I had no reason to be here. And I'm sure the boy didn't want me here, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to sit with him, and I wanted him to talk to me, but I knew he wouldn't if I kept standing here for no reason. 

"Uh. Yeah, actually, you can help me with something."

"Let me guess, considering you are obviously a patient-"

"Hey, how do you know I'm a patient?" I questioned.

"Dude. You're wearing a hospital gown."

I looked down at myself and blushed. I was indeed wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am."

"Besides, even if you weren't I would be able to tell."

I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll for one, your hair is all messed up and disheveled. Sure some may think that you were here because of someone else, but your eyes aren't red or puffy from crying. Even if you weren't sad, your eyes would have bags underneath them, or be purple, from staying here, which yours are not."

"Dang kid. What are you, Sherlock Holmes?"

The kid smiled. "No, I'm the son of a sheriff, so I guess I have learned a few things."

The sheriff? This was the sheriff's kid? I doubt the sheriff would just leave his kid here, so I wonder why he is here all alone. Of course, I don't want to ask, that would just be rude and stalker-ish. 

I wasn't sure how to keep the conversation alive, how to keep the kid talking. I just didn't want the kid to remember I had a 'problem.'

"Well. . . The sheriff is a nice guy. Where is your father?" The kid's face contorted, and I saw tears in his eyes.

Oh shit. Was the sheriff hurt? Did he leave him here all alone? I wasn't supposed to ask that!

Oh god please don't cry kid.

The boy looked down and sniffed, embarrassed. 

"Oh. Shit kid, I'm sorry. Forget I even asked." I said, panicked. Everybody had been crying to much lately. I couldn't see this boy cry, not him.

"No. It's fine. Sorry. I'm just a little baby I guess."

I frowned. "No you're not."

The kid snapped his head up, this time looking mad.

"How do you know? You don't know anything about me!" He said, tears still in his eyes.

"You're right. I don't. But I do know that being sad and even crying doesn't make you a baby." I moved and sat next to him, without even thinking.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is going on. I don't know why you're here. I don't know who you are, though I do know your the sheriff's kid. I do know that you are probably tired of hearing 'I'm sorry.' I know that those words won't change anything. I know they won't help. But. . . I hope that everything will get better, no matter what it is." I stood up and started to walk out of the lobby.

"Wait." The boy said. I stopped, and turned around.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Derek. Derek Hale." I said with a smile.

"Well thanks Derek." I nodded my head. 

"No problem kid. I'll see you around." 

I walked out of the lobby and noticed that the sun was rising. I hurried back to my room, hoping that nobody noticed I was gone. 

The lady at the front desk was gone, which made this easier.

I walked in my room and stopped in my tracks. The women from the desk was in my room, changing my sheets. She looked up and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Derek." I didn't move.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." She said with a smile, as she tucked in the final corner on my bed, and walked out. I was confused, what did she mean her secret?

I climbed into the freshly made bed, and felt something by my shoulder blade. I moved the blanket and looked. A single Hershey's kiss laid there. I smiled to myself and put it on my bedside table. 

I layed back down, waiting for my family. I knew they would come, though I wasn't sure when. I thought about the boy, and hoped that be had stopped crying. Shit. I didn't catch the kid's name. Oh well, I will see him again, and when I do I will ask what his name is.

I smiled thinking of the boy, and hoped that he will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for all of your support and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	8. Stiles

I was sprinting through the woods, panting heavily. I was being chased, and was scared for my life.

I looked behind my shoulder, and saw she had gotten closer. Running faster, I looked forward and saw the boy. 

"Run! Run!" I shouted. Couldn't he see that she was chasing me? She's dangerous! Run! 

The boy didn't move, he staid completely still, one ray of the sun pointing on him, while the rest of the sky is cloudy. 

I looked back once again, and tripped. I fell down hard, and turned onto my back quickly. She's caught up to me, but surprisingly she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the boy. 

I bared my teeth and growled. "Don't. Don't touch him!" I roared, getting up and shielding him. 

She smiled, teeth and all. "Oh Derek. You don't need to defend him, he's already mine." 

"No!" I yelled. Somehow she had got him, and was holding him by his hair. She grabbed her knife, looking at me. She smiled again. 

"No! No! Stop!" I screamed desperately. I tried to run, but I was stuck, as if my feet were glued to the ground. 

She smiled once again, and dragged the knife across the boys throat. 

"No!" I screamed, kicking the sheets and thrashing around. I blinked a few times and realized I was no longer in the woods, but I was in the hospital. 

'It was just a dream. It just a dream.' I thought, over and over. 

The door opened, and Laura came running in. I smiled, as if I haven't just had a terrible and terrifying nightmare.

"Derek! Oh my god, you're awake!" She hugged me hard, and I groaned. 

She pulled back and beams at me. "You look so much better!" 

"You do." My father said, apparently the whole pack was here, completely filling the room.

My mother came and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "You do look much better, I'm glad. We brought you some clothes. I'm assuming you don't want to stay in that terribly tacky hospital gown." She said with a chuckle. 

"Why? Is it not my color?" The room erupted into a fit of laughter. 

"So, why am I in a hospital? It's a very. . . Mundane place for a werewolf to be."

Mother smiled. "Yes, well, we will talk about that after you are changed."

The pack exited the room, and I hauled myself out of bed. I grabbed the clothes that my mother handed me, and smiled. Of course, she would pack my favorite clothes, black jeans and a Henley. 

I changed and made my way outside, where my family was waiting. "You must be starving." Alex said. 

"Oh my god you have no idea." I replied.

Everyone laughed again, and we headed to the cafeteria. There, I sat and waited, while Laura, Cameron, and Charlie go get me some food. It took all three of them to carry all of the food. 

They sat it down, and I eyed it all greedily. They brought back three bagels, four blueberry muffins, two cartons of yogurt, three pieces of toast, two bowls of fruit, and six pudding cups, alongs with two bottles of water. 

I immodesty started scarfing down the food as if I had never eaten, and Laura grimaced. 

"You're such a pig Derek." I swallowed. 

"No I'm a wolf." I said sarcastically. 

Then it hit me. A marvelous scent, much better than these blueberry muffins. A smell of cinnamon, coffee and. . . Home. I swallowed immediately and snapped my head up. 

"Derek? What is it?" Cameron asked.

I looked around frantically, and I saw him. Visions of my dream come back to haunt me, and I saw him standing in the light, then his throat cut open. 

He was walking into the cafeteria with his father, the sheriff, who had his hand resting on the kid's shoulder. 

"Oh look. The sheriff. I wonder how he is doing." My father said. 

I snapped my attention back to my father. "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"What you haven't heard?" Cora asked. I shake my head no. "His wife has a bad condition, and has been in the hospital for a week now. Apparently it's not good." 

I looked back at the boy, who was sitting at the table alone, while his father was getting food. He looked up, and his gaze locked onto me. 

I didn't smile or frown or do anything, I was not sure how to act, but I didn't look away.

"I'll be right back." I muttered to my family, never taking my gaze off of the boy, only turning my head to acknowledge my family. 

I walked over to the boy, and stood awkwardly in front of him. Neither of us said anything. 

"Uh. Well you're looking better." I said, muscling up a smile. 

The boy quirked his eyebrow. "Yeah, you too. No longer in your hospital gown I see."

"Wasn't really my color." I said.

The boy smiled, and although it's small, it's still a success. 

"I never caught your name, though I told you mine." 

"Right, Derek. I'm Stiles." He said shyly. 

Stiles? What a strange name, though I'm sure I have heard it before somewhere. Then again, he is the son of the sheriff of a small town, no doubt you would hear of him. 

"Well Stiles-" I get cut off. 

"Uh. Hello." I turned and saw the sheriff. 

"Sheriff. Hi. I'm Derek Hale." I said, sticking out my hand. Formal and polite is always best, right?

"Oh I know who you are." He said. For a second I'm afraid, has he heard about the icey-hot and swim trucks incident at school? Oh god, does he know about the spray paint car?

"You're Hale's boy! Nice to finally meet you." He said with a smile, though it doesn't touch his eyes. 

"I didn't know you knew Stiles." He said. 

"Uh, well, it sort of new." I stuttered.

The sheriff frowned, then seems to shake it off. An awkward silence happens, but thankfully my dad comes to the rescue. 

"John! Nice to see you." My dad said, smiling. They start making casual talk, walking off, and I looked at Stiles. I noticed he had a shirt with lacrosse sticks on it. 

"You a fan of lacrosse?" I asked. At this, his face visibly lights up. 

"Yeah! I love lacrosse!" He said enthusiastically. 

I smiled. "You know I play for Beacon Hills? I'm number nineteen."

"Dude really? You're a freaking legend! Everyone talks about you at school!" 

I knew that I was talked about as far as Beacon Hills High, but I didn't know I was talked about in the lower levels of school. 

"Really? Hm." 

John and my father came back. "Well Derek, we should probably get you out of here. I'm sure you want to go home."

I nodded towards my dad. "Nice meeting you sheriff." I said, shaking his hand again. 

"You too son, and call me John."

"Bye Stiles." I smiled. He smiled in return, this time a genuine one. I walked back to the table where my family was at, and Laura was smiling smugly. 

"What?" I asked her. 

"Oh nothing." She said, throwing away the last of the wasted food.

We walked out of the cafeteria, and towards the exit of the building. On our way out I saw the lady at the front desk, and I smiled at her, which she returned.

We walked outside of the building, and I was relived to smell something other than sterilized objects and rubbing alcohol. 

Everybody started climbing in the SUV, the truck, and the Honda, but I stayed. 

"Uh. I think I'm going to go for a run. Clear my head a bit." I said to no one in particular, I knew everyone will be listening. 

"Okay sweetie. Be home soon, we still need to talk." Of course, the whole reason why I was in the hospital. 

I walked towards the edge of the woods, though once I was inside I shifted and started running. 

I always said I run to clear my head, but in all reality my head was never clear, especially now. A million thoughts raced through my head. 

I thought about what happened a couple nights ago, during the full moon and before that. I thought about Stiles, and his mother and father, and I thought about the dream. God, what a terrible dream. Of course I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone, especially a child, but I am curious why I seem to be so attached to this boy, and why I was dreaming of him. 

The women however, was to be expected. She's a monstrous psychotic bitch. She's a hunter, Kate Argent, and was born from a long line of werewolf hunters. I thought I was in love, my stupid teenage self. She happened after Paige, which didn't seem to be too long ago, though it had been over a year now. 

At the time, I didn't know she was a hunter, and she tricked me, seducing me really, always putting her chest in my face and standing close. 

I being my stupid self fell for it. I found out she was a hunter when I overheard her on the phone. I came to surprise her; I had planned a special date, and had even brought flowers. 

I was rehearsing what I was going to say to her, and I hadn't meant to listen in, but I heard my name. She was on the phone, and talking about me. 

Flashback:

I see her house in the distance, and become ten times more nervous than I already was. What if she isn't into this kind of thing?

'Okay you can do this.' I think to myself. Then I hear my name spoken by Kate, and listen in.

"Of course this will work! Derek isn't as smart as I thought he would be. The stupid puppy thinks he's in love. . . Yes, I have a plan. . . I'm going to! . . . Well if you really have no confidence in me, then I'll tell you. I'm not only going to kill Derek Hale, I'm going to kill his entire family. . . By burning them alive." She says with a laugh. 

End of flashback.

She was cruel, so I wanted to be just as cruel. I wanted to burn her. Watch the flames circle around her body and ingulf her until she turned into ash. . . But I knew I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough, not physically, but emotionally. 

Besides, Kate probably had several other hunters on her side, so there was no point in me trying to so something, I would get killed. 

I of course told my family, and I was devastated. I tried to hide it, but of course everyone saw through it. 

My mother told me to break up with her immediately, which I was obviously going to do. She said that no matter how Kate insisted tell her you are over, make up a reason, then walk away. And under all circumstances, don't ever see her again. 

I did all that, and of course she pressed. 'Why Derek? Just tell me why!' 

I was tired of worrying about her, thinking about her, so I thought of the new face that seemed to make me smile. . . Stiles. 

I still had no idea why I cared for the boy so much. He was just an average kid, with something not so average going on in his life. His mother.

I wanted to help him, but I had experience death and I knew that someone trying to help you doesn't usually work. You want to tell them to go away, that you don't care, or that you're fine, by you're not. You're hurt, and you're terrified. Terrified of what might happen, or what has already happened. 

I ran for hours, never stopping. I thought of what my mother said, how she wanted me home, and though I didn't want to be there, I knew they wanted me home, so I turned around and made my way back. 

When I arrived, I immediately smelled food. Everyone was huddled in the dinning room, boxes of pizza and breadsticks on the table. 

Like everyone else, I dug in. It was like everything was back to normal. Everything was peaceful, well as peaceful as it can be with a houseful of werewolves. We're loud and we like to eat, so in all reality everything is hectic. 

I looked towards my mother at the end of dinner, and she nodded. We both got up and headed towards the basement to have our little discussion. 

"What happened to me mom? Why. . . Why was I like that and why did I-"

"Derek." She cut me off. "You were out of control, for some reason things just make you tick and when they do, you can't hold back and you lose control. We need to find your anchor, now more than ever." She said. I frowned. Of course we needed to find my anchor, but why now more than ever?

"What happened to you. . . We weren't sure what it was but. . . We smelled it. Do you remember anything?"

"No not really. I remember being locked in the room, and wanting to escape, but after that. . ."

"Well. You told us to be quiet, to turn it off. You were hearing something that we were not. We came into the room, and you blacked out. We could smell the wolfsbane immediately, and took you to Deaton. The strange part is how the wolfsbane got into your system. It wasn't a bullet or an arrow or anything like that. It actually something very simple. A gas, produced in the room, making the room filled with the wolfsbane. The gas was extremely powerful, Deaton said he had never seen a wolfsbane gas like this, making us think that whoever put the gas in here, was a professional."

"But if there was enough gas to make me pass out an be sick or whatever, then how did you not smell it when you opened the door?"

"That's the thing. We thought the same exact thing. We were too concerned with you and getting you safe, so we didn't look around, but I sent Alex and Cameron back there, and they found a machine producing the gas. Someone must have been watching, monitoring, and turned on the machine when you went in there, producing the gas."

I nodded my head, though this was still very confusing. This was our very secret safe spot, how could someone find it, then monitor us, and then turn on a machine to produce wolfsbane gas? Clearly someone didn't want me alive. 

"Okay. . . You said you wanted to get me to Deaton's, so why was I in a hospital when I woke up?"

"Though I have no idea how, the man is a genius, he got the wolfsbane out, but found it was a little more then wolfsbane. Something in the gas made you go comatose, and there was nothing we could do but wait. So we sent you to the hospital, saying that you wouldn't wake up, and they took you in."

"I was in a coma? For how long?" 

"Three days. Not as long as we expected, thank god."

I frowned. I didn't feel like I was asleep for three days when I woke up. I felt alert, not drowsy. 

"That's basically all we know. But you're safe now, so we will worry about the rest later. As for tonight, how about a movie night? You're pick." She smiled.

"Thank god. We don't have to watch Transformers again. Does it have to be kid appropriate?" I asked with a grin. 

"Eh. It's you're night. No worse that NC-17. But I don't want to see boobs!" She said firmly. We both laughed. 

We walked back upstairs, where our family was all spread out. Some in the living room, some in their rooms.

"Alright everyone! It's movie night!" My mother shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Cameron, Charlie, Alex, and Laura, you're in charge of blankets and pillows. Cora, Steven, and Peter, you're in charge of popcorn and drinks. Kaylee and Daxton, you're in charge of candy. Elana, Frank, and Steven, you can help me move some of the furniture around. Derek, you'll pick the movie."

Everyone gets moving immediately, though Peter didn't move very enthusiastically. 

I headed upstairs, and started looking through all of my movies. Comedy? Nah. Romance? Hell no. Action? Hell yeah. 

I grabbed The Transporter, and head downstairs. 

"Derek! Did you pick Transformers?" Daxton asked.

"Not this time kid." I said, rubbing his hair. 

We all piled up around our large tv, laying on blankets and pillows. Soon the popcorn was ready, and I popped in the movie. 

I liked this, a lot. We're pack and were all cuddled up together. We're family. I didn't ever want to lose this. I couldn't imagine losing this. 

It's simple things like movie night that made me truly appreciate my family. We're not normal, by any means, and we have problems daily, but were family, pack. 

I wouldn't want to change anything in this moment, well apart from one thing. Stiles, I wish he was here. I wish it was him I was cuddled up with. God what is wrong with me? He's just a kid. 

I shook my head and tried to pay attention to the movie. I looked around and everyone was happy, especially Daxton, whose eyes are clued into the screen. 

Family, pack. Maybe that can be my anchor, though I've tried it before. I've tried to make everything my anchor. The only person or thing I haven't tried to make my anchor is. . . Stiles.

No that's insane. There is no way that that would work. I just met the kid. 

Once again I was distracted, and this time Kaylee noticed. 

"Are you okay Derek?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." I cuddle up closer to her, and she lays her head on my chest. 

She quickly falls asleep, and I can feel her soft breath on my chest. Knowing the movie can be loud, with the sounds of guns and all that, I decide to take her upstairs to sleep. 

When I laid her down in her bed, she immediately clutched onto her pillow. I smiled, and walked back downstairs. 

Finding my place in the pile of wolves, I laid back down, and like Kaylee, I find myself drifting asleep. 

I dreamt of Stiles. This time without Kate, thank god. He was watching me play lacrosse, and I heard the screams and cheers of people in the stands, but I only saw him. He was grinning from ear to ear, staring at me. "Go Derek! Derek! Derek!" He yelled. 

I woke up. "Derek. Hey kid, you fell asleep." Alex said. I got up, and saw everyone was gone, in bed. 

"So how did you meet Stiles?" Alex asked. What? Why was he asking me this now? 

"You sleep talk, bad. You kept saying his name, over and over." 

"Oh. Uh. I met him at the hospital." I said, then head upstairs, leaving Alex confused. 

I climbed in bed, becoming tired once again. Why was I dreaming of him? Why does he have this affect on me? I'd only talked to him twice! I rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the thoughts of the boy that keep popping in my head.

I couldn't sleep, and I knew it was because of the boy. I had to see him again. I'll go and see him at the hospital. Tomorrow. I will see him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but I decided on this. Hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you so much for all of your kudos and comments!


	9. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this starts off as a cute little chapter, then turns. . . Well. . . Depressing. . . Hope you enjoy anyways! :D

God I'm a fucking stalker. Who does this? This is not normal, by any means, and yet I can't seem to leave. I want to see him.

I've been like this for a while, crouched on the edge of the woods. I left school during lunch, and have been waiting for Stiles' school to let out, which lets out an hour earlier than mine.

Finally, I hear the bell ring. I wait, and watch hundreds of kids burst out of the doors, but I never see him. 

I wait, but he never comes. All of the cars and buses are leaving. Where could he be?

I walk out of the woods, making sure nobody notices me, and walk towards the back of the school. There, I see around 30 boys in the field playing lacrosse. 

A man, the coach, whistles, and the boys huddle up. 

"Alright! Today instead of focusing on plays, we are going to work on your aiming. Danny, you're goalkeeping. Everyone else, form a line." 

The boys rush to make a line, some shoving each other to try and be first. One boy however, immediately walks towards the back. I soon recognized the boy to be Stiles. 

I walk closer and sit in the small section of bleachers, watching the boys. 

Of course, they weren't that great, they were still young, but it was entertaining to watch. 

When it was Stiles's turn, I smiled. He grips and twists his crosse stick, and takes a deep breath. I listen in on his heart beat, and hear it pounding. 

Stiles twists his stick, and throws the ball, which lands straight in the goalies stick. 

"Wow. That was terrible. You have to go for the corners, you know that. Next up." The coach said with a sigh, shaking his head. 

Stiles hangs his head and walks to the back of the line, where a boy with black curly hair pats his back.

"God I suck. I'm never going to be first line!" Stiles says. 

"Stiles you're not that bad! At least you didn't miss the goal!" The black hair boy says.

Stiles doesn't say anything, just hangs his head. 

Once the line is finished, the coach blows his whistle and motions for them to circle up. 

"Alright. Those who got past Danny, practice is over early for you, I'm feeling gracious, don't get used to it. Those who didn't, ten laps, then you can go home." 

The boys all run to the locker room, except for a few, Stiles and his friend included. They start running, and I watch from the stands. 

Once the boys have done their laps, they go to the bench and grab something from their bags. I soon recognize the small objects to be inhalers. 

The boys start walking back to the school, and I follow inconspicuously. 

I wait outside the locker room, unnoticed, waiting for Stiles to come out. He does soon enough, but not the way I would have expected. 

He comes out, dragged by his shirt collar by some boy. The boy throws him against the locker and rears back his fist for a punch, but it never lands. I come and grabs the kids fist, twisting it. He moans in pain. 

"Alright! Cut it out!" The boy cries. I let go of his fist, not wanting to seriously hurt him. 

"Leave him alone." I growl out. 

The boy grabs his wrist and runs off, leaving only me and Stiles in the silent hallway. 

"What was that?" Stiles asked. 

"I-" I stutter. What the hell am I suppose to say?

"Why are you even here?" Stiles asks, backing away, closer to the lockers. 

I didn't have an answer. God this was so stupid of me. What did I expect to get out of coming here? 

I didn't no what to do, currently, I was just crouched in front on Stiles, starring at him blankly.

"Right. . ." Stiles says awkwardly. "I'm just going to leave. . ." Stiles says, standing up quickly. 

"Wait! I um. . . I was watching you play lacrosse!" 

Stiles quirks a brow. "What, did you take a video to show to all of your friends? To show them how bad I suck?" Stiles asks angrily. I could tell he was hurt.

"What? No! Of course not! I. . . You said that you loved lacrosse, and I. . ." I didn't know what to say, I had to make something up, quick. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come watch one of my games! I waited for you when school let out, but you weren't there, so I came around back and saw you. . ."

"So you decided to stay and watch my practice, come inside the school, wait for me outside the locker room, save me from getting beat up, all to ask me to one of your high school lacrosse games?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah. . ." I say. This is bad, this is really bad. I seriously need to start thinking out things. 

"Well um. . ." Stiles scratches his neck. 

I was extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That was stupid. In just going to . . . Go. . ." I walk of quickly, hanging my shoulders.

"Wait!" Stiles yells, running after me. "What time?"

I smile. "7:00. Friday." 

"I'll be there. And I expect you to do good. You are a legend after all." Stiles smiles.

"See I don't get that." I say. "How am I a 'legend?'" I say, finger quoting. 

"Dude! You're captain, the best player on the team, and the best player that anyone has seen in like, forever!" Stiles says. We walk outside together, and are hit with the sharp punch of the cold wind. 

"I didn't know that the younger schools knew me though. . ."

"Of course. Everyone who is anyone, and well, even the nobodies, know who you are." Stiles says.

I shrug my shoulders. When I look out into the parking lot, I see it is completely empty, except for one car.

"Is your dad not here yet?" I ask.

"Oh no. He doesn't pick me up, I usually have to walk." Stiles says, pulling his jacket close. 

We walk out into the parking lot, and Stiles looks at the single car in the lot. 

"Well, I can walk you? Or. . . I can drive you home. . ." I say, smirking. 

"No way. This is your car?" Stiles asks, eyes wide. "You have a freaking Camero? Not fair!" 

I laughs. "Are you going to stare or get in?" I ask, unlocking the doors. 

Stiles slides in, and stares in awe. 

"You can throw your bag in the back." I say, starting up the engine. 

He does, them murmurs a "God listen to that purr." Nobody else would hear it, but thanks to my supernatural hearing, I can. 

I plan to engage in small talk, and find out more about the boy, car rides are always good for that, but before I can ask a question, Stiles asks his own. 

"4:30. . . Doesn't the high school get out at 4:00, an hour earlier than us?" Stiles questions.

"Yes." 

"Well then, that means that you skipped school, since you said you were watching our practice."

"Yeah. . ." I say, not taking my eyes off of the road. 

"But that doesn't make sense." Stiles says. I start to panic, but try to keep my cool.

"Why not?" 

"Because that means that you skipped school, waited for me, watched my practice, and waited for me again just to invite me to a game? Is that the real reason you came?" Stiles asks.

I swallow. What now? "Maybe I just wanted to give you a ride." I say, pulling into his empty driveway. I hope this means I can escape his questions. 

"There's another thing that doesn't make since, you know where I live. You didn't ask me for directions." He says. I swallow again. 

He smirks. "See you around Derek." 

He climbs out if the car, and enters his house. I sit there for a moment, and realize that my ass has just been saved, but I have no idea how. Wouldn't a normal kid be freaked the hell out that a teenager did all this? Stiles isn't normal, I know this much, but he has common sense. So why isn't he scared of me?

I pull out of the driveway, and start speeding towards my house, the engine roaring, and I know Stiles will hear it. 

I grip the steering wheel tight, trying not to let my claws poke through. I fucked up, bad, and it could ruin everything. 

***********************************

When I arrive at the house, I am greeted by a very unhappy mother. 

"Derek Lee Hale!" I know I'm in for it."What has gotten into you? Skipping school?!"

"Mom I-"

"Nuh-uh. Don't start with excuses. I got a call from the school, saying that you went to lunch and no one, not even your friends, saw you after that. Nobody knew where you went. Mind explaining to me why you decided to leave like that?" She asks, hands on her hips. 

"Isn't it obvious Talia?" Peter chuckles. "He's found a girl." All eyes turn towards me. 

"Is this true?" Mother asks. Nobody thought I could move on after Pagie, and especially not Kate. I was furious and distraught. I just couldn't seem to find the right one. 

I know my mother was no longer angry, she was feeling sympathetic, and maybe even a little glad or proud that I had found someone, though I really haven't. 

"That's not-" I start. 

"Oh don't try to hide it Derek, we all know now." He smirks. 

"Shut up Peter! You don't know anything." I growl out.

"Derek, seeing a girl is no excuse for missing school!" My father shouts. 

"I WASN'T SEEING A GIRL!" I roar. I pant heavily, and try to get back in control, as I am now shifted. 

I take a deep breath, and only my eyes remain blue. 

"I wasn't seeing a girl. I haven't found anyone. That's not why I missed school." I say quietly.

"Then why did you?" Talia asks. "We're you. . . Did you shift? Were you having problems?"

"God mom! You make me sound like a fucking animal with anger problems!"

"Language!" She snaps.

"I'm fine! God, while other kids are off smoking weed, drinking underage, and having sex with whoever they can, I make perfect grades, just like you want me to, I'm captain of the lacrosse team, just like dad has always wanted to be, and yet I miss half a day of school, and you think it's because I'm having problems controlling the shift! It's like nobody believes in me anymore. Can I not just try to be a normal kid and just live every once an a while? I get it, okay? I skipped school, and that's wrong, but sometimes, I just need to breathe!" I say. The tears in my eyes are threatening to spill. 

"All I have ever wanted was to be normal. I can't have that. Some people think that this is awesome, and it's cool, but they don't understand what hell I'm living. Everyday, I have the urge to do something bad. Everyday, I push through, pretending in normal, because that's all I've ever wanted to be. . . I don't have a girlfriend, because I don't want one. I don't want anyone in my life honestly, because I'm afraid I will hurt them. I don't feel sane around anyone. Nobody makes me feel like I'm okay, because I'm not. I just. . . I needed to get out of here. . . And I-" I stop talking, choking on a sob. I don't know where any of this came from, it just hit me. Everything that I have even feeling, been wanting to say, comes poring out of me. 

"I feel like a monster, I am one. I do terrible things, and I tell myself 'It's not you, you can't help it,' but it is me! It's me! It's always me. All of the people that I know, all of these different things, they're not real. They're fillers. I try to take people and use then to fill this hole in my chest, but it never works. It takes so goddamn much to try and fill it up, but the sun is always shinning, melting them down like they're snowflakes. I feel like I'm suffocating on air, all the time. Nothing, nothing works. And it's my fault. It's always my fault. I have killed so many people, even if I haven't physically touched them, I have touched them in a way that I can't ever take back, because I hurt them! I hurt them! I don't want to, I don't! I just. . ." I sink down to the floor, and I try to breathe.

"I can't do it. That's why I left, because I can't do it. I live this fake life, everyday, put on a smile, and it works, for everyone else. But for me, it's like every time I pretend to be okay, the hole just gets ripped farther open. And it makes no goddamn since why, why I went where I did, but when I did, it's like a piece, just a small, fragment, particle of a piece of me, was set back into place." I lick my lips and bow my head. I have wanted to say this for so long, but now once I have, I feel even worse. 

"Derek. . ." My mother trails off. No one knows what to say, and that's okay, I don't want them to speak. I just want it to end, the pain, everything. 

I pull myself up off of the floor, and go to my room, before anyone can stop me. I lock the door, shut the curtains, and turn off all of the lights, and for the first time in months, I cry, and I don't stop. 

I feel like I can't breathe, and the hole in my chest just keeps splitting open over and over. 

"Derek please. Open the door." My mother says. I don't move, I just stay curled up in front of the foot of my bed. 

***********************************

"Steven I'm scared for him!" Talia cries.

"Of course you are, we all are." Steven says, rubbing his wife's back. 

"He's been up there for three days. Not eating, not going anywhere. As far as I know, he hasn't moved an inch. . . Do you think we should call Deaton?" Talia says.

"I don't think Deaton can do anything about this. This is something within Derek, not anything supernatural that he can help with."

"Oh I know. I'm just desperate. Steven I knew that this hasn't been easy on Derek, but my god I had no idea. . ."

"None of us did." Steven says. 

For days they have all waited for Derek to come out. Of course they all wanted to bust down the door, but they were afraid that Derek might go on a rampage, and once he did, he would feel even worse afterwords. 

There is a knock on the door, making everyone jump. 

Everyone sits up in the living room, and Talia goes and answers the door.

"Mrs. Hale! Hi!" John says, smiling. Stiles is beside him, looking nervous. 

"Hello John, Stiles. Come in." Talia leads John and Stiles to the living room, where they take a seat on one of the many couches.

"What can I do for you?" Talia asks.

"Oh nothing really. I just heard that Derek hasn't been in school for multiple days, and with that case going on, I just wanted to make sure everything is all right." John says politely. Just Derek's name spoken brings tears to Talia's eyes.

"Talia? Is everything alright?" John asks. 

"Yes. I'm fine. It's nothing. Um. . . I'm sorry. Would you like some tea?" Talia asks. Without waiting for an answer, she runs to the kitchen to make some.

"Dad? What's wrong with Mrs. Hale? She's always happy." Stiles says. 

"I don't know son. Derek was in the hospital about a week ago, maybe it has to do with that." 

"I hope Derek is okay." Stiles whispers.

Talia comes back with tea, and hands a shaking cup to John. 

"Talia, if you don't mind me asking, where is Derek? Is he here?" John asks.

"Um. . ." She didn't know what to day, after all, if she said he was here, they might want to see him. 

"Yes, he's here." Peter days, emerging from the top of the stairs. "In his room actually." Peter says, still standing at the top of the stairs. Talia knows exactly what he is doing. He want Derek to hear. He wants him to know that the sheriff and Stiles are here. 

"Yes, he's here. Everything's fine." Talia says. 

John looks at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes! Everything's perfectly fine. In fact, Derek would probably love to say hi to Stiles again. Would you like to see him Stiles?" Peter asks.

Talia is about to protest, when Stiles looks at his father and asks if it is okay. Of course, his father says yes. Stiles stands, clearly intimidated by Peter. 

Talia stands quickly, and John looks at her. For the first time in a while, she doesn't know what to do. 

"Would you give me a moment John? I'm so sorry." Talia smiles. 

"Of course." 

Stiles is already at the top of the stairs with Peter, and he smirks at her. They are only a few yards from Derek's room. She goes up the stairs as casually as she can while practically running to Derek's room. She can't let this boy get hurt. 

Peter knocks on Derek's door. "Oh Derek? I have a special friend to see you. It's Stiles." 

They wait there several moments before the door creaks open.

Talia's heart stops beating.


	10. The Game

"Derek?" I hear Stiles ask. His voice, the voice I have craved to hear for days. Smooth as velvet, but still cracking under puberty. 

I know I look terrible, and I feel terrible, but I want to see him. I have to. 

I pull the door open further, and muster a smile. I can see Peter and my mother in my peripheral vision, but all I can truly see is him. He is devastatingly beautiful. If only everyone else could see what he truly was. 

"Hey Stiles." I say, voice cracking. I sound like death. 

Peter smirks. "You two have fun." He walks off, grabbing my mother by the arm. Before I can make eye contact with her, I look at my shoes. 

I walk further in the room, Stiles following. 

"Did you just wake up?" Stiles asks. I can't exactly tell him why I really look the way I do. 

"Yeah. That's why I look like death." I smile.

"I think you look fine." Stiles says. Once he realizes what he just said, he blushes.

I realize how hard this will be when he leaves. His scent will be intermingled with my own. 

He walks around my room, studying the posters and pictures on my wall. He comes to the bookshelf, and runs his fingertips over the spines of the books.

"You have a cool room." Stiles says.

"Thanks." 

I need a distraction, something to give me time to figure out a game plan. 

"I'm going to go clean up a little. I'll be back in a few." 

"Okay." Stiles says, taking a seat on my bed. I almost groan. His scent in my sheets. . . It's going to be a long night.

I practically run to the bathroom, and take a deep breath once the door closes. I look in the mirror, and see I look worse than I thought. My hair is disheveled and messy, sticking up in wild places. I have purple bags underneath my eyes, and I look pale. 

I know I don't have time for a shower, so I stick with washing my face, and quickly running my hands through my hair, trying to tame it. It doesn't help much, by I look a little more alive. 

"Hey bro. You good?" 

I open up the door, and see Alex. 

"I'm fine." I say, sucking in a deep breath. And it's true, I am fine, just as long as Stiles is around.

Alex smiles. Alex has always been really easy to get along with. Mostly because he knows when to leave you alone, unlike Laura. She will keep pressing until she gets and answer. 

"Mom made supper, John and Stiles are staying." 

"Awesome, I'm starving." I say. It's true, as my stomach growls loudly. 

We walk towards my room, and I open the door to see Stiles no longer sitting on my bed, but up and standing by my desk, looking at the pictures.

"Ready to eat?" I say in a low voice, scaring the shit out of Stiles. He jumps and then glares at me.

"You scared me." He smiles. "Yeah I'm ready."

We run down the stairs like a stampede, and enter the kitchen. I can feel my family's stares. 

I can see my mom has a ton of food on the table, enough to fill twenty people, but we're werewolves, and we have a big appetite. 

We sit down and Peter reaches for a chicken wing, but mom slaps his hand away. 

"Blessing first." Everyone grabs each others hands, but I hesitate to grab Stiles'. He stops my questioning my grabbing my hand, and smirking. His hand is warm, and soft. I don't ever want to let go. The blessing ends too soon.

We all let go of hands, and start piling food onto on plates. 

I see that dad has been grilling, as there are hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken wings, ribs, and steak on the table, along with macaroni and cheese, salad and some chips. 

Both me and Stiles fill our plates up to the brim. 

"Thank you for this Talia, Steven." John says.

"It's not problem at all, John. Both you and Stiles are welcome anytime." Talia says.

Stiles knee accidentally bumps mine, and it makes me go rigid. I quickly recover, but not soon enough, as I see Stiles look at me questioningly. 

"So I hear you have a lacrosse game tomorrow." John says, saving me.

"Yes sir. We're playing the wranglers, and planning to smoke them." I smirk. Everyone laughs.

"I hope so. You've got a reputation to keep. We'll be in the crowd." John says, talking about him and Stiles. 

"Stiles! I hear you're on your schools lacrosse team as well!" Peter says. Stiles nods, as Peter caught him at a bad time, Stiles had just bit into a chicken wing.

"I bet Derek could help you out, you know, get you ready for high school. You guys could grab your sticks and get dirty." He says with a smirk. I choke on my soda with the sexual innuendo, and start coughing. 

"Sorry." I mumble. "But uh, yes I could do that, if you want." I say. I can't exactly tell him I don't want to do it, especially because I do. 

"That would be awesome!" Stiles says enthusiastically. 

"Are you sure Derek? I don't want him to be a burden to you." John says. Stiles scoffs at him. 

I laugh. "He won't be at all. I'd be happy to help him." 

After dinner is over, we are all groaning from eating too much. I help mom clear the table, and Stiles joins in soon. 

"Derek it's you're turn tonight!" Laura shouts, as everyone else goes into the living room. 

"Shit." I mutter.

"You're turn for what?" Stiles asks.

"My turn for the dishes." I groan. There are a million of them. Stiles laughs. 

"I'll help."

"You don't have to. . ." 

"I want to." 

We start washing the dishes and putting some in the dishwasher. I'm drying off a knife when Peter comes in. 

"Don't get Stiles too wet." The knife slips and cuts my finger deep, making me bleed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Stiles asks. I hide my finger from him, not wanting him to see the quickly fading cut. 

"I'm fine! See?" I show him the clean finger. 

"Oh. I could have swore that cut you really bad." Stiles shrugs it off.

Peter seriously need to quit with these innuendos or I'm going to die at sixteen.

Once we finally are done with the dishes, we head back into the living room. 

"Alright kiddo, we've taken enough of the Hale's time, we better head home." John says. My heart sinks, I don't want him to go. 

Stiles grabs his coat and smiles. "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Hale and Mr. Hale. Bye Derek." He waves. I wave and smile back, but as soon as the door shuts I frown. 

"That was nice." My mother says. I know she will question me in about five, four, three, two. . . "So Derek. . . I didn't know you and Stiles were such close friends." 

"Yes I guess so. And before you ask, I wanted to come out. I was in control, it just took Stiles coming here for me to come out I guess." I obviously wouldn't explain the full true reason why I came out if my room.

"Honey will still need to talk about everything else."

"There's nothing else to talk about." I snap. "Look, you know everything there is to know. All I'm concerned about is the game tomorrow. After that, we can talk about the full moon, the shift, whatever you want. Just let me get through the game first." 

"Alright. Take a shower and go to bed. I love you." She says, hugging me tightly. 

"Love you too mom."

I head up the stairs to the shower, where I am quickly greeted with burning hot water. I think of the things Peter had said previously. Either he is just messing with me, like usual, or he knows about the pull I feel towards Stiles. 

Once I clean myself, and spend an extra five minutes just enjoying the hot water, I step out of the shower and wipe the fog off of the mirror. I look like me again, the bags are nonexistent, and I've got some color back. All because of Stiles. 

I can't exactly explain the pull I feel towards him, it's just like he makes everything better. Everything he does is cute and smile worthy. I want to talk to him, touch him, I just want him to be here all the time. 

I climb into bed, still thinking of Stiles, and his scent hits me strong. His scent is intermingled with mine, just like I had expected it to be, but it's worse. It's strong, and it gives me an instant hard-on. 

I pinch my eyes shut, trying to think of dead puppies to kill the boner, and I try not to breathe through my nose. 

I shouldn't be having these feelings about him, but I can't control the way my wolf feels and the way my body reacts to it. 

I fall asleep, and I think it's only because of the exhaustion I have had for staying up for three nights with barely any sleep.

I dream of him again, this time a good dream. 

***********************************

When I wake up, it is to the smell of pancakes. That's how I know something's up. I'm excited, Laura always makes the best pancakes, but they always come with news or a little chat, as Laura likes to say. 

I roll myself out of bed and head to the bathroom, where I put on deodorant, fix my hair, and brush my teeth. When Laura makes pancakes, you always want to be first.

I go back to my room and change into black jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket over it. 

I come out of my room, and come face to face with Alex, who had also just came out of his room. We stand there only for a second before we are racing down the stairs. I of course win, but being the sore loser he is, Alex shoves me and calls me a dick. 

"Boys! It's too early for this!" Mother shouts. 

We smile and take our seats at the table, and begin to dish up some pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Most of the time mother will make us wait for the rest of the pack, but not on pancake days, as they are usually stressful, and because she herself wants to get pancakes first. Then again, we all would let her, she is the Alpha after all and the only person who dares to go against her orders is Peter. Well, I guess that's not true, as I myself have went against her orders. 

I start with six pancakes, while Laura is still making them. Minute by minute more of the pack come down, while Peter is last to arrive. 

Laura finally sits down, having her own plate, and we all eat, waiting for her to say something. About three minutes into breakfast, we all begin to look at her.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Laura asks.

"Nothing. You. . . You don't have anything to say?" Dad says.

"Actually. . ." Here we go. "I wanted to talk about Derek."

The room becomes silent, and I feel the gaze of everyone. I stop mid chew, and look at her.

"Well you know my boss, Deaton, I was talking to him yesterday at work and. . . He said he is still trying to help with his control issues and. . . All that." She says, trying to avoid my glare. "But. . . He said that Derek needs to. . . Refrain from several things. He thinks it will help, well, I mean it will help others. . ."

"What things exactly?" I ask sharply. 

"Um. . . Like. . . Not going out with your friends and trying not to pick fights and. . . Um. . . You can't play lacrosse anymore." She spits the last piece out like it poison.

"What? That's ridiculous!" I shout. 

"Derek honey. . . I think Deaton is right." Mother says.

"How can you say that? You know how important lacrosse is to me!" 

"I know honey but. . . Right now I think if we can eliminate some of your distractions such as lacrosse and other sports and things that could make you shift then-"

"I'm not going to quit the team. Forget it. I'm playing tonight, and you can't stop me." I say, getting up from the table and walking out the door.

Lacrosse is my. . . Passion. I'm on the swim team, along with the basketball team, but lacrosse is special to me. It's something I grew up loving and playing. It's something that I think about all the time, it's the one thing I truly enjoy doing. It's my escape. Stiles and his father are counting on me tonight, among a hundred other people. I'm team captain, I have to be there, no option. 

I start my car and drive to school fast, arriving there just before the bell rings. 

The day goes through quickly, surprising me. It's my last class of the day, lacrosse, and I head to the locker room.

I change into an white under armor shirt, my pads, jersey, shorts, socks, cleats, and gloves, and I grab my helmet. The full uniform. 

"Alright boys! Gather around." Finstock says. He's one crazy bastard, but we manage. 

"I need everyone to bring their A game. Don't panzy out on me. Derek, go relentless." He says. I nod my head. 

"Alright get out there!" 

We all run out, yelling in excitement, and are greeted with the cheering in the stands as soon as we come out. 

I immediately look for Stiles, and I spot him quickly. He's smiling from ear to ear, clapping as loud as he can. I smile in return, though he can't see through my helmet.

We huddle up by the benches, and go through the plays and our initial game plan. We call it up, and get ready for the game to begin.

I crouch down in front of the other player, for the face down, the start of the game. I slow my breathing, and listen in on Stiles. His heart is beating almost as fast as mine. A shrill whistle is heard through the air, and I scoop up the ball and run before the other guy can even think. It's easy from there. We pass the ball to any open guy we can, and soon the ball is thrown to me, and I quickly get rid of it, throwing it into the goal and getting the first point.

Everyone in the crowd cheers, and we set back up for another face off. 

Time passes quickly, and in the fourth quarter we are tied, with three minutes and twelve seconds left on the clock. I'm lined up for a face off, and I get the ball. I sprint down the field and pass it to one of my teammates. I run around trying to get open, and when I finally do, he throws the ball, I catch it, and spin around as a guy on another team is right behind me, trying to get the ball. I am met with a wall of solid muscle, as a guy grabs me off of the grass only to slam me back down straight on my back. I hear the crown gasp, and several other people along with Stiles father, yelling. 

I can't move, and I can't breathe. My teammates surround me, as well as trainers and the coach.

"Come on Hale, we got a minute thirty left." The coach says.

I try to suck in a breath, but I hear the guys on the other team snickering at me. I become furious, and I sense the change happening. 

I roll over, hurting myself even further, and get up, needing to leave before anyone can see me change. 

"Woah woah woah. Slow down there champ." One of the trainers say. 

I have to get out of here. I duck down as my eyes turn blue, but I can sense someone from the pack run on the field. 

"Come on." He mutters. He drapes his hand across my back, annoying me further. I shove his hand off, and see its Peter.

"I'm fine!" I growl out, even though I know I'm not. 

"Then explain why your eyes are fucking blue!" 

I know no one can here us, as Peter has dragged me away, but everyone is curious as to why I am over here. I need to get on with the game. 

I look up at Stiles, and see he still looks scared. He's still afraid I am hurt. My frown softens, and I shift back to my complete human form. 

"I'm good." I mutter, running back to the coach an the refs. 

"I don't know what the hell that was, but get your ass back on field and win this." Finstock shouts. Everyone in the  crowd yells loud and proud, as we set up once again.

I am breathing hard, and I look up at the guy in front of me. He's the guy who body slammed me. He smirks, but I smile wider, puzzling him. The whistle blows. I take off with the ball, running down the field. I pass it to number 3, and he passes to 8. Two guys are on me, trying to not let me get the ball no matter what. I somehow become open, and considering no one else is, number 8, currently with the ball, throws it to me. We have 15 seconds on the clock, time to think quick. Two guys are in front of me, and there is no way I can go through or around them, so I choose the next best option.

I run straight at them, and they stand their ground, but before I hit them, I spring up and him over them, rolling in the air, and fire the ball into the net, still air born. 

The buzzer goes off and the crown goes wild. I have just scored the winning point of a very important game, and Stiles was here to see it all. 

The boys tackle me down to the ground, smacking my helmet and saying good job. 

We head to the locker room, and I shower quickly, then get dressed. All that time people have been telling me good job and congratulating me. I make sure to tell them thanks, but I also tell them that I couldn't have done it on my own.

I grab my stuff and walk out of the locker room, hair still dripping wet.

I walk towards my car, and meet Stiles.

"Oh my god Derek that was amazing! The way you-oh my god- and when you did that- just oh my god." The kid seemed to be in awe, and I started laughing. 

"Well thanks kid. And thanks for being here, I appreciate your cheering." I say. He was one of the loudest ones, cheering when something good happened, and booing when he thought there was a bad call.

"Hey are you alright though? That looked like it seriously hurt." A wave of concern passes over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just knocked the breath out of me." I smile. I look around and see John and my parents talking. 

I hear Stiles' stomach growl, and I laugh. 

"You heard that?" He asks.

"Yes. Tell you what. Since you were such a good cheer-er, I'll take you out to eat, my treat." 

"Sure! Oh. . . But I have to ask my dad . . ." 

"Of course." We walk over to Stiles dad, and Stiles asks if he can go. 

"Dad, Derek invited me to eat, can I go? Please?" 

John sighs. "Son. . ." 

Stiles sticks out his bottom lip, and I lick my lips watching him. 

"Alright, be home before ten thirty. I mean it!" John says.

"Yes! Love you dad!" Stiles says, practically jumping up into his fathers arms. 

I laugh, and head towards the car. We climb inside, and I start her up. 

"Your hair is still wet." Stiles says. 

"Yes." Without giving it a second thought, Stiles leans over and runs his hand through my hair, making me go rigid. I relax just slightly, but then Stiles pulls away.

"Sorry." He mutters, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Felt good actually." I say, smiling. He smiles as well, and then I drive off towards a restaurant that I hope he will like. 

We pull up to Clark's Steakhouse, and Stiles drops his jaw. 

"Dude I thought we were going to like McDonalds, you didn't have to take me to a place like this."

"I was craving steak." I shrug. 

We get out of the car, and I have the urge to take his hand and lead him inside, but I refrain. 

When we come inside, we are greeted by a woman wearing too much makeup. She smiles at me, a little to friendly, and when she bends over to grab the menus, I notice he boobs are practically falling out of her shirt. 

"Just two?" She says, chuckling. There was nothing funny about it, I didn't understand why she was laughing. 

"Yes." She leads us to a remote booth, and tells us she'll be back soon to take our drink orders.

I smile at Stiles, but he isn't looking at me, he seems to be glaring at his menu, which is unopened. 

"Um. So they have really good steak here obviously, but they have good burgers, ribs, shrimp, anything." 

"I'm fine with whatever." He mutters. Why is he so mad? 

"What's wrong?" I ask. He instantly perks up a little, apparently he didn't think his anger was noticeable. 

"Nothing. Steak sounds good." I smile, glad to have him talking normally again. 

We both order the same thing, steak with mashed potatoes, and we both substituted the vegetables for french fries.

When we get our meal, we both gaze at it, mouth watering, before quickly diving in.

"Thank you for coming to the game." I say.

"Of course. It was awesome. You're amazing." To my astonishment, I blush. I haven't blushed since the time Peter pantsed me in the fourth grade. 

"Thanks kid." Him talking about lacrosse reminds me, I'm supposed to start helping him. 

"When are you free?"

"Huh?" Stiles asks.

"For lacrosse. I said I was going to help you, remember?" 

"Oh right! Um I'm free pretty much any day."

"Alright. Well I've got games almost every Friday obviously, and I got basketball practice Monday and Wednesday, so I can do it Tuesday, Thursday, or over the weekend."

"Any one of those sound great." 

"Alright, I'll text you a day. Which reminds me." I pull out my phone. "What's your number?" I hand him my phone and he types in his number. 

We finish our meal, and wait for the check. When we get it, I notice the girl has written her number down on it. 

"Slut." I mutter under my breath. Apparently not so quiet, as Stiles laughs. 

"She was! And ew did you see that lipstick on her teeth?" Stiles says and laughs.

"Yeah. And my god I don't know how her boobs stayed in her shirt!" 

We both laugh and walk towards the car. 

I glance at the clock and see its 9:00. 

"Do you want to come back to my house?" Stiles asks.

"Sure." I smile. 

I drive towards his house, and once we arrive, I become nervous. His dad has the night shift, I'm guessing at least since his cruiser is not in the driveway.

Stiles takes the key from under a pot and unlocks the door. As soon as I walk in I am hit with the glorious smell of Stiles. It instantly makes my eyes turn blue, and I turn around quickly. 

"Derek? Are you okay?" Stiles asks. I blink a couple of times, and my eyes turn bak to their normal green color.

"Yeah I uh. . . Thought I had to sneeze, but it went away." Stiles laughs. 

"Come one, I'm going to beat your ass at Mario Cart." I am taken aback by his language, then again I was cussing at his age as well. 

"Bring it on." I smile. 

We head upstairs to Stiles' room, where his scent is even stronger, making it harder for me to control myself. 

"I'll be right back." Stiles says. As soon as he's gone, I release a breath that I seem to have been holding. 

I gape at my crotch as I realize I have a massive boner. God, why the hell does this keep happening? It's like as soon as I smell his scent it goes straight to my dick. This needs to go away quick. 

Stiles walks in, but doesn't notice my fading hard-on. He brings in two Mountain Dews and hands one to me. 

We play Mario for a while, and he beats me every time we play. 

"Shit." I say, loosing for the sixth time in a row. He laughs. I look at the clock in Stiles's room and see its 10:00. 

"I better go kid." I say, smiling sadly. 

"Aw! Are you sure? I mean. . . You could stay!" Stiles says.

"What?" I say, furrowing my brows.

"Spend the night! Why not?"

"I don't think your dad would like that very much." And I'm not sure I could survive. 

"He's got the night shift and won't be home until 8:00 A.M. Besides, I don't think he'll care." 

I sigh. "I really shouldn't kid." 

"Please?" He says, and he sticks out his bottom lip again. He's got to stop doing that, my boner has returned, which is fucked up, this is a kid.

"Alright." I sigh, though inside I am jumping with glee.

"Yes!" Stiles fist bumps the air. "Wanna watch a movie downstairs?" 

"Sure kid." We head downstairs, and Stiles pops in a movie. I quickly recognize it to be The Notebook, but only because I've seen it a thousand times after Laura's many break ups. 

I glare at Stiles. "You're kidding right?"

He burst out laughing. "Of course I'm kidding. Mom loves this movie." His smiles turns into a frown at the mention of his mom. 

"Anyways. . ." He trails off. He grabs another movie, and pops it in. Thank The Lord it isn't Transformers.

I soon recognize this movie as well, though this time I am pleased. It's Die Hard, one of my favorite movies, though it's not really age appropriate for Stiles. Then again, it looks like he's seen it before. 

We watch the movie and progressively throughout it, Stiles seems to be moving closer to me. He's so cold he's shivering, so I wrap my arm around him without a word. 

He hums, and we continue watching the movie until it ends. 

"I'm going to go take a shower, you can hang out here or wherever." Stiles says.

He heads upstairs, and I pull out my phone and see I have six messages, all from my mother. Shit. I forgot to tell her I was going to be here.

Where are you? 

Derek Hale were are you?

You better answer me this instant.

Derek.

Young man you better let me know where you are or you're in big trouble.

Derek Hale!

I quickly type up a message, I'm fine, sorry I forgot to tell you I'm with Stiles. It's too late for me to drive, I'm crashing here. I love you. 

I know she will be pissed, but she'll lie me stay. 

My phone buzzes, a message from my mom of course. Be careful, I love you. 

I head upstairs to wait on Stiles, and I sit on his bed. He comes out and smiles at me, hair dripping wet. He sits beside me and I run my hand through his hair, just like he did to me in the car. 

He grins. "It's midnight, maybe you should go to sleep."

"Not tired yet." He says. I smile. 

My phone buzzes again, this time with a phone call. 

"What the hell do you want Peter?" I say, glaring although he can't see me.

"Oh nothing dear nephew, just checking to make sure you and Stiles are. . . Okay." 

"Alright so what do you really want?"

"Is it not so normal for a concerned uncle to check on family?"

"Not for you." 

Peter laughs. "Have fun with Stiles." He says, then he hangs up.

"Who was that?" Stiles asks. 

"My weird ass uncle. It's fine." 

"Alright. Anything in particular you want to do?" My wolf side seems to stir at this. I know exactly what I want to do, but I won't do it.

"No. I'm fine with whatever." 

"Okay well-" Stiles is cut off by the front door slamming open. 

Stiles runs downs stairs, and I follow. 

"Stiles, we need to go to the hospital." A woman says. 

"Melissa is. . . Is she. . ."

"She's requesting you. Come on." He walks forward, and I don't know what to do. 

"Come on." Stiles says. I guess I'm going too. We climb into Melissa's car, and I can see tears forming in Stiles' eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I'm Derek." I say. 

"I know. You're Talia's son. My son and Stiles worship you in lacrosse." She smiles. 

When we arrive at the hospital, Stiles practically runs to his mother's room. I stay outside the door, but Stiles grabs my hand and pulls me in.

"Hi momma." Stiles whispers. She peels her eyes open and smiles at him. She is beautiful, even under the fluorescent lights that seem to wash out everyone. 

"This is Derek." Stiles says. I walk forward cautiously. 

"Oh yes. I remember you." She says, voice soft. I feel bad, but I don't remember her. 

"Don't feel bad for not remembering me. I used to come only everyone once in a while to your house. Me and Talia went to high school together." She pauses to cough. "I changed your diaper a couple of times." She smiles and I laugh. 

I know I should probably give Stiles and his mother some time, so I make up a lie saying I have to call my mother, and walk out of the room. 

I sit outside of the room in an uncomfortable chair, and wait. I wait for a very long time, but nothing happens. I feel myself falling asleep. 

I feel like I was only asleep a few seconds before I hear something that startles me awake. Doctors are rushing into Claudia's room, yelling different commands. Stiles is in there, but I can't see him, too many doctors are in the way.

I hear a heart monitor give one solo beat, before it stays in a line. The doctors preform electrical cardioversion, shocking Claudia's chest, trying to make her heat beat again. 

It's traumatizing to look at. I want to do something, help, but I can't. I just have to stand here and wait. 

Nothing is working, Claudia is not coming back to life. After a few minutes, the doctors stop and frown at each other. 

No! They can't stop. She can't be gone.

"No! No bring her back! Bring her back!" Stiles yells, running towards his mom. He kicks and screams, as doctors grab him, and I yell at the doctors to stop touching him. They grab on to me, and start pulling me out, along with Stiles, but I fight. 

I see the doctors insert a needle into Stiles' arm, and then I feel a pinch in my own. I quickly fall into unconsciousness, but not before one of the doctors move and I see Claudia's lifeless body.


	11. Thunderstorms

When I awake, my mind is fuzzy, I have to stop waking up like this. 

"Finally, you're awake. You know you pulled a really stupid stunt back there." A hear a doctor say. He comes closer and helps me sit up, my mind still a little groggy. 

I realize what has happened, and I panic. "Where's Stiles? How is he? What happened to him?" 

"Slow down kid. He's in another room, he's fine, as fine as you can expect for a kid who just lost him mom." 

My face pales and I feel sick. His mother, she's gone. What's going to happen to him? I know of course he won't be the same. 

"Can I see him?" I whisper.

"No." He says sternly. I snap my eyes up to his. "Listen, he's in a bad place right now, nothing will make him feel better, not you, not his dad, the only thing that will make him feel better is his mom, and unfortunately she's gone." 

I feel like I'm going to be sick, so I stand quickly, but don't head towards the bathroom. 

"Your family is waiting for you." 

My family? 

I walk out of the room without another glance back, and head towards the hallway, where my family is sitting waiting for me. 

"Hey baby." My mother says, standing in front of me. I brush past her and continue walking, saying nothing. I feel like if I open my mouth, I'll either vomit or start crying, and I don't feel like doing either. 

I walk out of the hospital, with my family following me close behind. 

I see the truck, but I don't feel like riding in a car with my family's stare always on me. 

Without even bothering to tell my mother, I start walking towards the woods. 

"Derek, wait!" Laura yells. I ignore her and charge into the woods, ripping my t-shirt to shreds in the process. 

I can hear the faint yells of my family, and I don't care. I don't care if they follow me. I don't think about their faces, the way they feel right now. All I think about, all I can see, is Claudia's lifeless body, right before I faded into unconscious. 

I fall to the ground on my knees, and stare up at the moon. I become angry, furious. Why the hell did this have to happen? And why to him? He doesn't deserve this, no one does. 

I let out a roar of frustration, though once I hear it, it sounds like more of a plea for help. I sound broken, I feel broken. And how selfish is that? I didn't even lose my own mother, hell I didn't even really know Claudia. 

I want to see Stiles, but at the same time I don't. I want to see him smiling and laughing, not broken. Even without him being here, I can still picture his tear stained face, a image I never wanted to see. 

I realize the doctor is probably right, I shouldn't see Stiles. Stiles and his dad are in pain, and if I came now, I would just seem like a love-sick puppy. 

What's going to happen? I've faced death before, I've caused it, and yet I've never felt something like this. With Paige, it was an ache in my heart, a feeling of loss and misery, and now, it's all that, plus the overwhelming feeling like this will never get better. 

I want to hold him, and tell him everything will be okay, but how can I do that when I myself am not okay. I shouldn't be like this, I didn't lose anyone, he did. 

With that thought I stand up, wipe the tears from my eyes, put on my default 'Im going to kill you' face, and start running. 

I need to be okay, for Stiles, for his dad, for my family. I know they are all worried. 

I don't know where I'm going, until I find myself in front of my house. It's the only place I can think of going, besides Stiles', which I promised myself I wouldn't go, not now, not like this. 

I know I'm going to get bombarded, and I think that's why I stand outside of my house for a few minutes. 

When I decide to enter, my mother is the first to greet me, though she doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I know you don't want to hear it will be okay, I know you don't want a hug, I know you don't want to hear that everything will be alright, but what else can I do? I'm your mother, Derek, it's my job for me to make sure you're okay, but. . . You've been faced with so much death and misery," she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know what to do anymore." 

"That's because you can't do anything. This isn't your fault, it's no ones, but it sucks, and it's life, no one can change that. But I don't need sympathy, I didn't even lose anyone, I shouldn't be the one wallowing in misery." 

"Derek you watched someone pass away, someone who you greatly care about, you saw his mother pass away. Of course it's okay to feel like this." 

I shake my head. "I don't want to feel like this." I whisper. "If I feel like this, do you know how bad it is for Stiles, he lost his one and only mother, now it's just him and his dad, how will he cope?" I realize I'm crying when I feel something run off my cheek. 

"I don't know baby, I don't know." My mother whispers, before wrapping me in a right embrace. I thought I would want to shove her off, but I find myself wrapping my own arms around her, appreciating her warmth. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and then another. Once I glance up, just barely, I can see every person in my family has put a hand on my shoulder, and where there is no more space, they put a hand on the person in front of them. 

I can't imagine what it would be like to lose your family. 

The hands slowly slip, and my mother backs away as well. 

"I love you, and I don't know what will happen, but I know you care deeply for this boy, so we will stand by you and his family, no matter what happens." 

"Oh god, are we in a chick flick?" Peter whines. 

Without a second thought, I whirl around and punch him square in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack. I don't want to hear or endure any of his bullshit.

I walk upstairs to take a shower, and turn on the water so hot it would scald a human's skin. 

I hiss when I step in, and start to rub my skin harshly. I try to rub away the feeling of being sick, the feeling of the hospital, the memories, I try to wash it all away. 

I rest my head on the cool tile, where the water is not hitting, and let the water trail down my back. 

I never wanted this to happen. I was aware of Claudia's condition, but it's like this result never crossed my mind. Never in a million years would I have thought that Stiles, a young boy, would lose his mother so quickly. 

I turn of the shower, trying to yank myself from these haunting thoughts.

There is so much I want to say to Stiles, but I know none of it will help. I just want to hold him and tell him everything will be alright, but will it? Maybe not for him. I recovered from Paige, but it still hurts, how will he feel after losing his mother? What will the permanent damage do to him? 

I climb into my bed, stark naked, how I usually sleep. I close my eyes, and try to fall asleep, but sleep doesn't come. 

I toss and turn, but I can't fall asleep, every time I close my eyes I just see her face. 

It hits me, and I sit up abruptly. Stiles was in the room when his mother passed away. He was with her, when his father wasn't. When I wasn't. When no one was.

I wipe my hand down my face, and lay back down. That's going to kill John, as if the pain of losing his wife wasn't enough. 

I roll over and see its 8:21 A.M. I've stayed awake all night, then again I came home about 3:00 A.M. I guess there is no hope of sleeping now. 

I get up and head downstairs, and a crack of lighting erupts. I head towards the window, and see it is piss pouring, and lighting and thundering like hell. Fantastic, I love thunderstorms. 

I start making coffee in all three of our coffee pots, and grab a pop-tart to eat. Strawberry, my favorite.

Once the coffee is done, I pour myself a cup. I don't add any fru-fru stuff like sugar or creamer, I just drink it black. 

I know the smell of coffee will wake my family, so I go out onto the porch and watch the thunderstorm. 

Bolts of lighting strike down, and I smile. 

I pull my legs up and hug them, while resting my chin on my knees. 

"You're up early." I hear Kaylee say.

"So are you little miss." I say, while bopping her on the nose. She giggles. 

"I'm always up this early! You just always sleep in, I'll never understand." 

I laugh. "Well what are you up to this mornin'?" I ask. 

"Same as you, watching the rain. I like the rain." 

"Me too." We sit in silence and watch the thunderstorm, and it never let's up. 

I take a sip of my coffee, and Kaylee speaks. "Do you love Stiles?" I choke and spit out the coffee all over my chin and naked torso, yes I had the decency to put on some sweat pants. 

I stare at her, mouth open. "Well do you?" 

I don't answer for a while. "Kaylee, love is a very powerful word, and Stiles is just a kid."

"So? You love me!" She exclaims. 

"I do!" I say grabbing her and nipping at her neck, making her squeal with delight and giggle. 

"I think you do Derek." She whispers, head resting on my chest. We continue to watch the thunderstorm in silence. Even with all that's happened, this is nice, peaceful.


	12. Wolfman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I love your feedback!

The rest of the weekend I stay at home. It's quiet, all the time. No one knows what to say to me. 

It's like that for the next few weeks, and while plenty goes on, it still seems quiet. 

I also don't hear anything from Stiles, but it's not like I expected to. 

I groan at the thought of going to school tomorrow. I'm not miserable, I didn't exactly know Claudia really well, and I wasn't close to her, mostly I ache for Stiles. No one should ever have to lose their mom like that, especially a kid at this age. 

I sigh and walk downstairs, smelling lunch and knowing mother will call me soon. 

"Hello Derek. Would you help carry this for me?" Mom asks. 

"Sure. Are we eating outside?" 

"Yes. It's been such a pretty day today and we've been through so much I figure we could all use a little picnic and play time." 

I nod and carry the things she needs me to outside, where she has laid out blankets on the ground. 

"Would you mind getting your brothers and sisters? They're all upstairs." Mom asks. I nod and walk upstairs, knocking on doors until everyone is downstairs except for Peter. I sigh, not wanting to get him, but I do so anyways. 

"Peter, lunch." I say. He swings the door open and smiles. 

"Hello Derek." 

"Hi. Lunch. C'mon." I say. I don't want to invest in suspicious creepy small talk with Peter. 

He follows me downstairs, but doesn't shut up. 

"How is Stiles?" He asks, we are now outside, and I am hoping being around family will shut him up. 

"That's a pretty fucking stupid question." I snap. 

"Language." My mother snaps. 

"How do you think? He just lost his mom for Christ's sake" I pause ". . . . Besides I haven't heard any thing from him."

"Aw. That upsets you doesn't it?" Peter asks. 

"Boys, lunch." My dad says. We all sit down, and I choose a spot as far away from Peter as I can. Kaylee comes and sits next to me, and the entire time I'm eating I pray she doesn't say anything about me loving Stiles. Of course she doesn't though, she's an angel, like I said. 

Once we are all done eating, the younger kids go and play, tackling and play fighting with each other. Of course Kaylee kicks all of their butts, all while keeping her skirt clean. I remain sitting. 

"Derek honey, you alright?" My mother asks. 

"Actually yeah. I'm alright." I say, watching the kids and laughing as Kaylee sneakily comes up behind Daxton and tackles him to the ground. 

"The full moon is tomorrow." I say. 

"Yes, it is." Clearly she is playing hard to get, and won't say what needs to be said unless I directly ask her. 

"What are we going to do? Has Deaton figured anything out?" 

"Not exactly because. . . I mean there isn't really anything we can do. Sure we can do different chains and methods, but the not being able to control part is all within you. We just need to find your anchor." 

"What if I don't have one?" 

"Everyone has an anchor Derek, you'll find it." She says, touching my hand. 

I nod. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll take you downstairs and lock you up with wolfsbane infused chains, double the amount we had last time, then if you miraculously escape, we will have all the doors locked and we'll spray the wolfsbane gas." 

"Okay. It doesn't sound pleasant, but hopefully it will work." 

I continue to watch the kids, until my phone buzzes. I can't see the message in the bright sun, so I head inside. Once my vision focuses, my heart stops. Stiles has texted me. 

I open the text and am surprised by the simple text. No long paragraph, no plea for help, just a 'hey.'

I quickly type back a hey. I wait, but he doesn't respond. I check my phone over and over every minute, but no response. I sigh and go pee while I'm waiting, and when I come back I see there is a message. 

'Are you busy?' I smile and send back a 'No. What's on your mind?' After I send the message I want to slap myself. Of course he is thinking about his mom! God I am so dumb! 

My phone buzzes, and I glance down quickly. 'Can you meet me at my house?' I respond telling him of course, and then go to tell my mom. 

"Hey mom I'm going to go hang out with Stiles." I start to walk off, but se stops me. 

"Wait wait wait. I don't think that's a good idea. Derek, he just lost his mother." 

"I know, but he asked if I can meet him. I don't want to leave him alone." 

"Alright, be careful." 

"Of course, love you." I kiss her cheek and grab my keys, speeding toward Stiles' house. 

When I arrive, I see that John's cruiser is not here. I walk up to the door and knock, waiting for Stiles. He comes tumbling down the stairs, I can hear it even without my werewolf ears, and opens the door. His hair is disheveled and greasy, and there are huge bags under his eyes. 

"Hey." I smile. 

"Don't even. I know I look like crap." He motions me forward and I walk it. We sit on the couch, and he stares at the TV, which is playing Star Wars. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you come here, this is really boring." 

"You didn't make me, I chose to come here, and it's fine, I don't expect you to entertain me." Stiles nods. 

"It's Sunday." He whispers. 

"It is." 

"We were supposed to have lacrosse lessons on Sundays." 

"Stiles we don-" 

"I want to! It will take my mind off of things." 

"Alright, but I don't have my stick or any balls or anything." 

"I have an extra one and plenty of balls. Come on let's go outside." He grabs my hand and pulls me to his backyard, where he leaves to grab the sticks and a bucket of balls, then returns. 

We start by just tossing a ball back and forth. 

"So what do you want to work on?" 

"I don't really know. . ." I have a couple ideas, but they will push him and I don't want to do that yet. 

"How about today we just sort of mess around, and then next time when I come up with some things we'll practice." 

"Sounds good." 

We continue to just toss the ball, and then I take it and shoot it into the goal he already has set up. 

"That. That's what I want to learn. You have to teach me how to shoot like you." 

I laugh. "Alright." 

We walk closer to the goal, and I push my foot down roughly and scrape, pulling up the grass and making a little hole to where Stiles will know where to stand. 

"Stand here and go ahead and shoot." 

He takes a deep breath and shoots. It makes it in, but it's weak, and straight to the middle. 

"Alright, first of all we need to fix your footwork. Bring your left foot back, so you can take a step with your right foot, giving you more power." 

He tried it a couple times without a ball, and then I continue. "Good. Try it now." I say, handing him a ball. He gets the footwork better, but the shot still isn't good. 

"Alright, you're not turning your hips enough." I come up behind him and grip his sides. "Like this." I say, turning him. I realize how intimately close we are, and how much I like it, so I immediately back off. 

He try's that a few times, and then I talk about the followthrough. "When you're finished, the arm on the bottom of your stick should look like you're going to elbow someone." I grab the stick and show him, and he mirrors. 

"Good. Now put it all together. Give me twenty shots." He doesn't complain and does as he is told, and although the shot is nothing like mine, as he is younger and less experienced, it has still improved. 

"Much better, seriously. Just remember those things and practice them daily. I think we're done now." Both me and Stiles are sweating. 

I grab the extra stick and balls, and he carries his own. Once we place them into the garage, we walk back inside. 

"Thanks. I think I am already getting better. Do you want to shower first?" He asks. A thought of us showering together crosses my mine, but I quickly cross it out. 

"Go ahead." He nods and heads upstairs, and a few minutes later I hear the water. 

What is wrong with me? I keep having all of these weird thoughts, I feel like Peter! Want to know the worst part? I want to feel disgusted, but I can't. It's like knowing something is wrong, but not being able to stop. Like I'm addicted. 

I bury my head in my hands. Should I do anything about these thoughts? Nothing's happened, so surely I am okay, even though I am clearly a freak. 

I wonder why Stiles truly called me here for. I know it wasn't to watch crappy reality TV or to play lacrosse. 

I run a hand through my sweaty hair and grimace. 

Not knowing what else to do, I pull out my phone and start playing the game AA. It's addicting as hell, but extremely frustrating. Surely after crushing my phone to bits after Flappy Bird, I shouldn't be getting these kinds of games, but I just can't help it. 

I'm stuck on level 33, and after 12 failed attempts, I am ready to throw my phone across the room, but luckily Stiles walks in.

"You're up." He says, shirtless and hair dripping wet. My breathing picks up as I look at his small chest, and I can feel my eyes changing color. I turn around quickly and squeeze my eyes shut. 

"Derek? What's wrong? Derek?" He comes closer and tries to turn me around, but I stay. My eyes won't turn back, and I can feel my claws extending, as well as my teeth. 

"Derek?" He can't know about me. He can't see my like this. 

"I should go." I say as normally as I can with a mouthful of fangs. I take just a few steps before I stop in mid track.

"Please don't leave. Just. . . Please don't leave me. Dad's gone and. . . I'm all alone." I can hear he is crying, and I can't take it. I turn around, still fully shifted. 

He looks up at me with wide eyes and stops crying immediately. 

"Oh my god." 

"Stiles-" 

"What- What the hell are you?" I take a step towards him, but he backs up. "Stay away from me!" By this point, we're both crying. I know I am a monster, but he can't leave me. 

"Please. Stiles please. I won't hurt you, just please don't run." He doesn't move and inch. "It's okay. This. . . This is the real me. I'm a monster." I choke out.

Another tear falls and I hang my head. I jump as I feel cool hands touch my face, lifting it up. Stiles touches my face, and gradually moves his hand around. First touching my forehead, then my temples, the bridge of my nose, underneath my eyes, my cheeks, then my lips. I part my lips and his finger touches my fangs, pressing gently. I want to moan, which is completely wrong. 

"Stiles." As much as I want him to keep going, I know I have to stop him before I do something bad. I pull his hands down and he frowns. 

"How are you not screaming and running?" I ask, astonished. 

"I. . . I was scared at first, but then. . . I just saw you. The real you, and I could still see you, still see the Derek that I knew, and I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I actually felt kinda safe."

"Safe? Stiles I'm a monster! How can you feel safe around me? I could kill you and it would be easy for me!" 

". . . Do you want to?" He whispers. 

"Of course not. But I. . . My other side could lose control and I don't know what would happen." I say. 

"What do you mean your other side? What are you?" He asks. I sigh and walk towards the couch and sit down, putting my head in my hands. Stiles comes up beside me and places his hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. 

"This is wrong. This is all wrong. I'm not supposed to be the one who is not okay. I'm supposed to be comforting you, and yet I'm acting like a baby sitting here complaining about my life!" I sigh. "But here's the facts. . . I'm a werewolf." I expect Stiles to be scared, but he just laughs. 

"Holy crap. Like wolf man? Werewolf of London?" I stare at him. "Oh. You're serious." He clears his throat. "Sorry." 

I smile. "It's fine. Most werewolves or any sort of supernatural or mythological movie is fake and total bullshit, but I'm sure you get the basics." 

"Explain it to me. All of it." He says, practically sitting on the edge of his seat. 

"Well. . . Uh." I don't know where to start. "Some of it, the stuff from the movies, is real, like we turn on full moons. Lets see, um. Most normal werewolves are called betas, those are wolves that are a part of a pack, which is like a family, even if they are not blood related. The leaders are called Alpha's and werewolves that don't have a pack and that are alone are Omegas." 

"Okay. What next?" 

"Well, what you saw wasn't my true form, it was the beginning of it though. When we shift, we sprout hair, fangs protrude from our gums, we get claws, and our eyes turn a different color." 

"Right. But you only had the eyes, the fangs, and the claws. . . Will you show me your full form?"

"That's not a good idea. Maybe later." I say. Maybe never. 

"Your eyes were blue, are all werewolves eyes blue?" 

I swallow. "No. There are three different color eyes; gold, blue, and red." 

Stiles stays quiet, looking at me. "Well elaborate."

Here we go. Lately it's like I have found myself doing a lot of things that I haven't wanted to do. 

"Gold eyes are the traditional, sort of starting eyes. Every werewolf has them, unless you're an Alpha. A Alpha has bright red eyes, symbolizing their Alpha power."

"Wait. You said that all werewolves start off with gold eyes, so how do you become and Alpha and get red eyes?" 

"You have to kill another Alpha, you take their power when you do so, or become a true Alpha. But those are extremely rare, and only happen like once every one hundred years, so don't worry about that." 

"Okay. What about blue eyes?"

"You get blue eyes when. . . When you've taken the life of an innocent, a human. If you've done so before you were a werewolf, your eyes will be blue, or if you do so while you're a werewolf, they'll turn blue." 

"So you've. . ." I hang my head, not wanting to see his discussed face. 

"Hey, listen. I don't know how happened, or why, but I know that you're not a cold hearted killer, so that's all that matters okay?" 

"Okay." I whisper. 

"So. . . Do you become a werewolf by getting bit or?"

"Yes, you can be bitten and changed into a werewolf, but only by an Alpha. Werewolves can also be born though, like me and my family." 

"Cool!" He exclaims. I laugh. 

"This was a whole lot easier than I thought it would be, but . . . You can't ever, ever, tell anyone about this. It could hurt me and my family. There are bad people out there, hunters, who want werewolves dead." 

Stiles nods seriously. I check the time and see it is almost 8:00 o'clock. 

"I should probably go Stiles. Text me if you need anything, or if you have any questions." 

We walk to the door, and to my surprise, he hugs me. I stay rigid, but then slowly wrap my arms around him. 

"Thank you. For coming here, for telling me about you, for distracting me, everything." 

"Of course." I say, releasing him. "I'll see you around." 

With that I am driving away, smiling until I am up in my room, where I fall asleep still grinning.


	13. Talking With The Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The day goes by surprisingly fast. Of course, I am on edge, everyone is, as it's the full moon tonight. 

It's at basketball practice when things start to change. 

I kept control, barely when Flynn crashed into me hard, but I did. Occasionally I would feel like someone was watching me, but I only figured it was someone from the pack watching to make sure I didn't loose control. 

We all ran into the locker room, yelling and talking. It was a normal day. 

I hopped in the shower, and felt the gaze of others. I ignored it, I knew I had a nice body, I had been stared at many times, and I didn't really think anything of it, until the starring wouldn't go away.

I turned around, and was faced with three of my teammates, bench warmers, but they were still technically on the team. 

"Can I help you?" I asked. After all, it wasn't exactly normal to stand around watching your teammate as he showers. 

One of them scoffed. "Yea, Hale, you can." He stepped forwards. "You think you're all tough don't you? Showing off on the field and court all the time, you think you're the shit."

"No, I don't."

"Really?" He scoffed. "And you're a liar. I know you can't possibly be that good without a little help, something's going on with you, and I won't let you get so much playing time, while you're on steroids." 

I laughed, throwing my head back. "You think I'm on steroids?" I brushed past him and grabbed a towel. "Look man, if you're so concerned about getting on the court," I walked right up to him. "Then maybe you should work a little harder."

I walked away, hoping that this would be the end of it, and started to get dressed, but apparently he wasn't done with me. 

He slammed my back into the locker, and I knew this wasn't going to end well. 

"Keep your hands off of me, McConner!" I yelled. I grabbed my shirt and my bag, and walked out of the locker room, I couldn't let this go any farther, or I would end up loosing control.

I start walking down the hall briskly, but they ran towards me. I don't run or go any faster than I am, that would show I am scared, which I most certainly am not. 

They're right behind me, and I stop and turn around before they can punch me. I duck under McConner's swing, and punch him instead. I can hear the satisfying crack of his nose breaking, and his friends crowd around him. My hand is itching for me to punch him again, but I know I can't. 

I walk away again, faster this time, but I don't hear them following me. I turn around and look, just as I'm rounding the corner, and I crash into someone. 

"I'm sor-" I stop. It's Stiles. 

"Oh, hey." He smiles sheepishly. 

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to run you over like that." 

"It's cool, clearly you were in a hurry. And uh." He scratches his upper lip, smirking. "Why are you shirtless?"

I look down at my torso, and see I haven't put my shirt on. 

"Long story, but better question, what are you doing here?" 

His face turns beet red. "We'll I know you get out of practice at 5:00, and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, so I came here, but then you still didn't come outside, so I came in here and. . . Well you know the rest." 

I look at him, not saying anything. 

"Sorry that was stupid, I'm sure you have plans with your friends anyways." Stiles says. 

He starts to quickly walk away before I stop him. "Wait! Sorry, um yea, we could hang."

"Cool." He smiles. 

"Wanna come to my place?" I ask. 

"Oh I, didn't even think about that. . . Sure!" I nod and lead him to my car, and put on my shirt on the way there. 

"So how was school?" I ask. I know it must be hard. 

"Better, I'm better." He says. I smile, I can tell he isn't lying. I know he will never be the same, but he does seem truly happier. 

I grab my phone and dial my mom's number, she picks up on the fourth ring. 

"Hey sweetie." She says. 

"Hey mom. I was going to ask if you were cooking tonight, or if you want me to pick something up, I'm bringing Stiles."

"Already got steak on the grill, glad he could join us." 

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up the phone, and look at Stiles. He is starring right back at me. 

I turn my gaze back to the road so I don't kill us both, and we arrive soon.

"Does your dad know you're here?" I ask. 

"He's at the station until 6:00 A.M., he doesn't expect me to be at home." 

I nod, and we walk inside. 

"Stiles!" Talia shouts. She runs and hugs him tight. 

"It's been too long!" She exclaims. 

"Mom it's been like a month." I say. 

"Exactly!" 

Stiles laughs, and hugs Laura as she greets him. 

"Hello Stiles." Peter greets. Stiles awkwardly raises his hand in a stiff wave. 

"Your scent has been missed." He says. Any human person would be confused, as to what this means, but apparently he isn't. 

"Is that a werewolf thing?" Stiles asks. Everyone stops talking, and everything goes silent. 

"Um." I start, everyone is frozen, staring at us. "Yes, Stiles, that's a werewolf thing." 

"I wasn't aware Stiles uh, knew. . . About us." My father says. 

"Derek? In my office. Now." Mom says, I know I'm in deep ape shit now. 

Stiles frowns, I can feel the wave of guilt hanging off of him, luckily Laura swoops in and takes him to the living room. 

As soon as I close the door, she is yelling. 

"What the hell Derek? You told a human about us? What is wrong with you?!"

"Mom I had to!"

"What do you mean you had to- wait. You shifted in front of him?! Derek Hale!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't-" I stop.

"You lost control in front of a human?! I thought we had this under control! At least for normal human interaction!"

"It's never happened before, okay?"

"Then why did it?!"

"I don't know! One minute he came downstairs after a shower and we were talking and then I started to shift! I don't know what happened!"

She pauses, and leans down close to me. "Tell me exactly what happened."

I don't know why she became so serious, but as he alpha eyes are flashing at me, I decide to take no chances, and include every detail. 

"He asked me to come over, and we practiced lacrosse for a while, just simple thing like shooting. We both were tired and sweaty, so we came inside to shower. He came down shirtless, it was like 100 degrees, and told me it was my time to shower, and then it just. . . Happened." 

She nods her head. "I need to talk to your father, please send him in here."

"Okay but-"

"Derek, just. . . Go talk to Stiles." She is frowning, and I want to know what's going on, but I leave without another word.

"Dad, mom needs you." I say quietly. I know she is furious, but it's almost even worse when she doesn't talk than when she yells at me. 

I walk into the living room, and sit down next to Stiles, and Laura gets up immediately.

"Derek I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You said not to say anything, and after one day I did and I-" 

I put my hand over his mouth. "Hey. It's okay, it's not your fault, they just weren't aware I told you." 

Stiles looks down at my hand, and I quickly take it off. "But I got you in trouble." 

"Trust me, I've been in way worse trouble." I smile, trying to get him to feel better. My dad walks in, but doesn't say anything except for that supper is ready. 

We all go to the table, and my mother and father look shaken up, though they try to hide it. 

"Alex, you can say the blessing." We all bow our heads and I take Stiles' hand. My breath hitches. 

Soon we dig in, and I chuckle as I watch Stiles try to cut his steak. At this rate, it will take him all night. 

I grab his plate and silverware, which makes us brush fingers. I cut up his steak for him, and he smiles sheepishly. 

"Thanks." 

The rest of dinner goes by fairly quickly, and soon Alex and Laura are stuck with dishes. 

We head up to my room, and I realize we haven't really hung out here too much.

"Whatcha wanna do?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders. 

"I have Netflix, we can watch a movie. But it's a school night, and I don't know what time you need to be home."

"My dad doesn't even care, he won't be home anyways, not like he ever is. But I'm sure your parents will want me out by 9:00." He laughs. He hides that it bothers him his father is always working, but I can smell the sadness on him. 

We settle on the bed and scroll through Netflix before we decide on Forrest Gump. 

"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get." Stiles whispers. I lean over in his ear and whisper "Run Forrest! Run!" He laughs. 

We watch the movie in peaceful silence, Stiles leaning back against me. I enjoy his warmth, his scent, the way his body fits against mine. 

The credits roll, and I see Stiles smile. 

"I freaking love that movie." 

"Me too." I say. I glance at the clock and see its 9:03. Stiles sees as well, and starts to crawl out of bed. 

"Thanks." He smiles.

"For what?" I ask puzzled. 

"Everything." He turns and starts to walk out, and I follow close behind. 

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Hale." 

"Of course Stiles, like I said you're welcome any time. And call me Talia. Stiles, if you like you can spend the night here."

"Thank you, but I can just go home." 

"Is your father home?" Mom asks.

"Um. . . No."

"Then it's settled. You'll stay here for tonight, and I'll contact your father in the morning letting him know you are here. Derek can take you to school in the morning." 

Stiles nods his head, and thanks her. 

"So you can stay in the guest room."

"Oh." Stiles frowns, but quickly tries to hide it. 

"Or you can stay with me." Stiles looks up at me, an I notice how gorgeous his eyes are. 

"Derek." My mom says, breaking me from my trance.

"I need to speak with you once you get Stiles settled." 

I nod my head. We come back into my room, and Stiles settles on my bed. 

"I'll be right back." For some reason, a wash of anger floods over me when I realize my mother is taking me from Stiles, which is ridiculous, there is no reason to be angry. 

"In my office." She says as soon as I am off of the stairs. It is one of the only places in this house that is sound proof. 

I take a seat when she motion me to, and I become nervous. 

"Don't think that I am still not angry with you about telling him. You know the rules. If you shift, you are not supposed to tell them, you come and we get Peter to take that memory."

I scoff. There is no way I would let Peter get anywhere near Stiles. 

"However I realize Stiles is not just any human." 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"He is clearly special to you, maybe a little more than you think." 

"What are you saying?" I lean forward. 

"Normally I would let you figure it out, but this is a special case." I don't say anything.

She is about to say something, when my father walks in. 

"10 minutes Talia." 

"Shit." She mumbles. 

"Okay." She takes in a deep breath. "Derek, Stiles is more than a friend to you. He's your mate." The world seems to slow down and stop. The only thing I can here is my pounding heart and my rapid breathing. 

"Derek? Derek!" My mother yells. Her voice finally comes through and I snap my head to her gaze. I stand up quickly. 

"That's impossible! He's a kid! 12 years old! He's not my mate, god you knew, you knew! It's the fucking full moon and you just let him stay over? Any other person would be out of the house by 6:00 but you knew! You're using him for me! You can't do that!" I was yelling at her, furious. I couldn't control myself. 

"Derek you need to calm down."

"No you calm down. You keep this from me, when you knew. I bet you set up that wolfsbane trap, so I could meet him in the hospital. You did this to use him, to use me! You can't do this." I run out of the room an upstairs to Stiles. I can see he is afraid, as a shifted werewolf just came barging into his own room. I climb on top of him and grab his wrist, ready to pull him and make him leave, but I stop. 

I hear my family run in. "Derek get off of him." I don't move, but I growl. 

"Restrain him." My mother, the Alpha, orders. They grab me, but I resist, roaring. 

"Stop! What are you doing?! Stop!" I hear Stiles yell. I roar out in pain as the wolfsbane chains burn my skin. 

They yank me off of Stiles, and I roar. They pull me downstairs, and I can hear Laura holding Stiles back. 

Soon I am in the basement, much to my dismay. They chain me up, and I can't move. 

I roar and yell, I need Stiles. I need to know he is safe. 

"Derek!" The Alpha yells. "He's okay. He's okay!" I roar. She turns to my father. "I thought this would work, I though he would be his anchor, why isn't this working?"

"He needs to know he's safe. He needs to see Stiles." 

"Get him." She orders Alex. He is back in a few seconds, holding Stiles. 

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" He sees me and I roar, trying to break the chains. "Oh my god, Derek!" He try's to run towards me, but Alex holds him back. 

"Stiles listen to me, it's the full moon, you know about full moons right?" 

He nods quickly. "You can help him. Help him Stiles." 

"How?" 

Talia doesn't say anything, just motions towards me. I roar again, he can't get close to me, I'll hurt him. 

Stiles swallows and walks closer, and I snap my gaze to him. I resist the chains, but I can't get free. He's standing right in front of me now. He places his hand on my cheek. 

"It's okay." He whispers. He lifts his other hand and places it on my face. "It's okay Derek." I feel something like I've never felt before. I feel my claws retracting, and soon I am back to my human form, only the eyes and fangs remain. 

"That. . . That worked." He whispers. Alex undoes the chains, and as soon as he does I tackled Stiles down to the ground. 

"Woah wolf boy." He says breathily. 

"Don't call me that." I growl. 

Someone grabs me and rips me off of Stiles. I growl loudly. 

"Hey he wasn't doing anything!" 

"Stiles, thank you, but I think we can take it from here." Talia says.

Laura grabs his hand and starts to pull him away. He resists and rip his hand out of hers. 

"No! I'm not leaving." He yells. Talia looks at Steven. Steven nods. 

Talia turns to Derek. "You will not do anything to this boy, do you understand me?" I growl at her. As if I would do anything to try and hurt Stiles. 

"I mean it." She says, and turns to leave. Soon everyone is gone, and it's just me and Stiles. He runs over to me. 

"Oh my god are you okay?" He says, running his hand over the deeps gashes that are caused from the wolfsbane laced chains. My breath hitches when he touches me, and the wounds start to heal as his fingertips go over them. 

"Oh." He says. I smile. 

"Has that ever happened before?" He asks. I assume he is talking about the entire night, and I shake my head no. 

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He asks. I open my mouth to show my fangs, and he lifts his hand. He is very touchy, but I don't mind at all. 

He runs his finger one of my fangs, and I jump forward to bite his finger gently. He laughs. 

He starts to move his hand, but I grab it. I don't move my eyes from his as I lick his finger top to bottom. His heart picks up. 

"Mhm. You taste good." I say. I use the wrist I'm holding to yank him forward to that he crashes into me. I bury my head in his neck. "Smell good too." I mumble. 

"Down boy. I think you need to sleep." Stiles laughs nervously. 

"Stay with me." I mumble, head still buried deep in go neck. 

"Okay." I reluctantly pull back, but only to grab his hand and race him upstairs. I throw him on the bed, and climb on top of him. I bury my head into his neck, and sniff. He smells amazing. 

"Woah woah woah. Okay, yep, time for bed." Stiles says. He gently shoves me off of him, but I snuggle close. I take in his scent, and close my eyes. I snake my hand over his stomach, and put my leg in between his. I wouldn't expect to fall asleep, but I do, and Stiles follows soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW we're getting some Sterek! Let me know what you think!


	14. Figuring Things Out

When I wake up, a flood of embarrassment washes over me. I groan out loud, I can't believe I did all of that to Stiles. Could I have gotten any weirder? 

I look over, but see Stiles is no where to be found, the only thing left is a note.

Sorry, but I had to leave before my dad got back. Don't beat yourself up over last night, I'm glad I could help.

See you soon, 

Stiles

I fall back down to the pillows and take in a deep breath. I don't want to face my family, but I know that I can't avoid them forever. 

I get up and take a shower, then proceed through my morning routine. I walk downstairs, hoping to just grab my keys and leave, but my mother stops me. 

"Good morning Derek, have some breakfast." She smiles. I sigh. There's no getting out of this one. 

I take my seat at the table, and load up my plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and a couple pancakes. 

Once everyone is seated and has their food, my father says the blessing. As soon as the word amen is spoken, everyone eats. 

"Derek-" My mother starts. 

"Can we just talk about this later, alone?" I ask. 

"Derek this is a pack matter, they can hear it." 

I growl, but don't say anything else. 

"This obviously changes things."

"Obviously." I growl. 

"Derek, watch the attitude." My father snaps. I only growl louder. 

"Stop it right now." I resist growling again. "Now then, we found your anchor, that's a good thing, especially because it's your mate, but. . . This also causes issues."

"Yeah no kidding. I'm supposed to have a mate that's. . . normal! He's just thirteen! How am I supposed to-to- live with a thirteen year old mate?"

"Derek, I understand, but we can work something out." 

"I don't think you understand." I sigh. 

"I do understand." She says sternly, almost as if she is offended. 

"Then you'll know how hard this is going to be for me!" I shout.

"Derek," Peter speaks. "I'm sure you can control your horny-ness for I little while, can't you? At least until he's fourteen." 

I stand up and roar, I can't believe he said something like that. Before I can kill him, I grab my keys and slam the door shut, headed to school. 

"And it was such a nice breakfast." My mother mumbles. 

After speeding towards school, I arrive shortly. I head inside, but basically ignore everyone who tries to talk to me. 

I head towards the locker room for swim practice, hoping that the water will cool me down. 

After doing the routine that coach wants, I lazily swim. 

"Hey Derek." Coach Phillip says. "I've noticed you've been tense these past few days, everything cool?" 

Coach Phillip is a total hard ass, but he's always had a soft spot for me, though I don't know why. 

"Yeah, everything's fine." I say, mustering up a smile. He nods his head, and moves straight on to yelling at someone. All of a sudden, I don't feel like being in the pool anymore. 

I climb out and head to the locker room, changing back into my regular clothes and running a towel through my hair. 

I wait for as long as possible to head to class, but still make it in time. All of my classes drag by, and I notice my teachers starring at me. I've never been the top of my class, but I've been up there, it was rare for me to not be listening at least occasionally. 

I leave my classes briskly, and it seems to take years for me to finally be at my last class, lacrosse practice. 

When I walk in, I overhear some guys talking about the middle schoolers, so I listen in. 

"Wait so why are they coming?" 

"Guess their coach wants them to see what high school is like, so he brought the team to watch us." 

Shit, that means Stiles is here. As if the day could not get worse. It not that I don't want to see him, I've just been planning on avoiding him. 

I get all my gear on, and run out to the field with the rest of the boys. I immediately pick up on Stiles heart beat, which is fast. I also can hear him talking to someone, Scott McCall. 

I shake my head, I need to be focusing on practice. 

Coach Finstock calls us over, and we all huddle up. 

"As you can see, the little twerps decided to join us, which means you can't suck total ass, especially you Greenburg." Everyone laughs. "So lets get out there!" Everyone cheers, apart from me, and we start practice. 

"Hale!" Coach calls. I run over there, and he grabs my face mask. 

"You're the best goddamn player out here, so I want to see your best. I don't want you just doing one thing, got it?" I nod my head, and continue practice. 

While I'm in line for a drill, I take a deep breath in, I can do this, I can kick ass. I get set, and as soon as the whistle blows, my game is on. 

I can hear the boys in the bleachers cheer for me, they all know who I am. It only eggs me on further, and I can smell my teammates jealousy. 

"Yes Hale, yes!" Screams coach. 

I continue practice as I normally would and it seems to go faster than any class I have had all day.

At the end of practice, instead of heading towards the locker room, coach pulls us in a group. 

"Alright ladies, if you want to be where these kids are, where-" he grabs my jersey and yanks me forwards. "Where this kid is, you better start working." 

After Finstock's mini-speech, we head to the locker room, and I get undressed, showered, and re-dressed quickly. I'm the first one to leave the locker room. 

I walk to the parking lot, and almost fall over when I see Stiles. He's sitting on the hood of my car. 

"I figured it was the only way to get your attention." He smiles. He's proud if himself. I opt to scare that look off of him. I drop my stuff and climb on top of him. 

I let out a low growl. "Get the fuck off my car." 

"Right, yeah, okay, just, you know, climb off of me and all that." He laughs nervously. "People are probably staring." He says in a singing voice. 

I lean forward, making him freeze, and then I'm off of him in a second. 

"Wha. . ." He looks at me. I grin from ear to ear, and then laugh. 

"You did that on purpose! Dude! I totally thought you were going to rip me to shreds!" I only laugh harder. He becomes even angrier, and brushes past me. 

I grab his arm and pull him back. "Woah, woah, woah. Hey, I'm sorry." 

He doesn't look me in the eye. I shove him into the car, and then climb in in the drivers side. I burry my head into his neck, I can't help it. 

"I'm sorry." I say. 

"It's fine, but uh, out of curiosity, why do you do this?" 

I freeze, and immediately pull back. I out my hand on the wheel and grip it hard. 

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean like-" 

"Let me take you to my place, we'll talk about it there. There's some things I need to discuss with you." I say. I sound mad, but I'm only mad at myself. 

I speed home, like always. I don't even think I know the speed limit. 

When we arrive, I can hear my family is outside, so I pull Stiles inside the house quickly. I pull him inside my room, and lock the door. He takes a seat, and I run my hands through my hair. 

"You're stressed." He says. I laugh, but only nervously. 

"I've been trying to avoid you, but that's not possible."

"I-" he starts. "Don't, it's not your fault. Do you remember the full moon? Who am I kidding of course you do, anyways. . ." I sit down next to him. "On the full moon, I lose control. I'm the only one who hasn't found their anchor, something to ground you, but then you came in and. . . I was able to change back." 

"How can I do that?"

"Because. . . You're my mate." 

"What the hell is that?"

"A mate is. . ." There isn't any good way to explain this. I'm going to freak him out no matter what I do. "A mate is someone who keeps you grounded, someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with. It's someone who you can share everything with. . . But you're just a kid. I don't want to take your life away from you." 

"Derek-"

"I know it's a lot to take in, you don't have to say anything-" 

"Derek! Dude, it's okay. So I'm basically your werewolf husband, cool. We'll work it out, I accept or whatever." 

I let out a laugh that sounds like a cough. 

"You don't even know what this means. I'm going to have urges."

"What do you mean? If I don't know something, just explain it to me." 

My face heats up. "You're my mate, and both of us have physical sides so. . . That's why I touch you a lot and. . ."

"So you want to fuck me?!" He shouts.

"Stiles! Shut up!" 

"Sorry!" He whispers. "I just didn't see that coming." 

"Do you see why this is an issue?" I sigh. 

"Derek. . . No one is popping my cherry for several years but. . . What will happen if we don't. . . If we aren't. . ."

"This would be so much easier if you were older. . . If we don't have sex, then I'm just going to keep craving it, as a werewolf thing. Eventually I'll. . . Take it from you, even if you aren't willing." 

"What the hell?! You'll like. . . Rape me?!" He sqeaks.

"It's not like I want to do that! I don't even want this!" As soon as I say this, I regret it. 

"Wait I didn't-" Stiles cuts me off.

"So you don't want me? You don't want this." He hangs his head. I lay my hand in his cheek and gently pull up his head. "You don't know how bad I want this. I just don't want to make you go through all this."

He nods. "Well apparently we're stuck with each other, so we'll have to make this work. So. . . Some stuff is okay." His face reddens. 

"What do you mean?" 

His face darkens even more. "Um. . . Like the neck thing and like. . . Touching."

I bite my lip so I won't smile. "You're nervous, but I won't do anything you don't want me to, so don't say anything you're not comfortable with, okay?" 

He nods his head. "So what's up with the whole scent thing?"

"Werewolf thing. Everyone has a distinct smell, and we can also smell emotion. Mates smell better than anything." 

"So what do I smell like?" He asks. 

"It's difficult to try and put into words but. . ." I lean in and take his scent in. "You're like coffee and cinnamon, maybe honey, sweet, but still rustic. And like the outdoors, like home." I smile. 

"That's sort of awesome." He smiles. He bites his lip, and then latches onto me, almost tackling me in a hug. 

"I know this is hard, but we'll get through it okay?" He says. I grip onto him harder. "Okay." 

"I actually have to go. Dad says he's bringing supper. Do you. . . Do you wanna come?" He asks politely. 

"I'm sure you and your dad have a lot to catch up on, you go ahead, I'll drive you home." 

He nods, and we walk towards the car.  
As soon as the doors are shut, I am trapped with his scent. 

I drive slower this time, still gripping the wheel hard. Once we arrive, I don't move. 

"Well. . . Bye." He says, opening the door. I grab his wrist quickly, and pull him back in. I burry my had in his neck, while rubbing his back. "Bye." I pull back and he smiles, then leaves with a wave of his hand. 

I don't know what's going to happen, but for once, I think everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope guys enjoyed even though this chapter is kind of short... :/ Let me know what you think! Have an AWESOME summer!


	15. A Day At The Lake

As soon as I'm home from dropping Stiles off, I can't stop smiling. I put my keys up and shrug off my jacket, all the while the grin never leaves my face. 

Taking a seat on the couch to watch the baseball game, Laura walks in. 

"You know I'm starting to think you're bipolar. All growly and mean one minute, then smiles and giggles the next." She says, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. 

"One, is it such a crime for me to be happy? And two, I don't giggle." I turn my head back to the game, trying to act as if I'm ignoring her, though she won't stand for that. 

"No it's not a crime for you to be happy, it's just interesting to see you not being as much of a shit head as you usually are." I snap my head to hers and glare, she only smiles innocently. 

"I like Stiles." She says, sitting next to me. 

"Glad you approve." I mutter. 

"Wouldn't matter if I did or not, he'd still be yours." 

"Don't say it like that. He's not a pack of Doritos that I labeled as mine." I glare. 

"Geez, don't get so defensive. Like I said, I like Stiles. I was only saying that it's clear you like him as well, and even if I didn't, you still would." I return my gaze back to the game. 

"Does he know everything yet?" She asks quietly. 

"As much as he needs to know." Out of my peripheral vision I can see her nod, though she is biting her lip. 

"I know that you're frustrated, behind all of your smiles. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see them, but I know you're still hiding the frowns." She looks at me, but I only stare at the TV. 

"Do you know how many times I thought I was in love? I've lost count." She shakes her head. "You're in a tough situation, and you haven't exactly had the best record with dating." I growl at her.

"But, this will work out. Derek, I mean. . . You found your mate." I take in a deep breath, and look down at my lap. I glance up at Laura, and she smiles at me. 

"I'm happy for you, both of you. No matter what happens, I'll be your number one supporter." She grips my shoulder and smiles again. "If you need anything, let me know." With that, she exits upstairs. 

I try to focus on the game, but I can't get my mind off of everything that has happened these past few months. 

Luckily, or actually unluckily, Peter walks in to distract me from my thoughts. It must be "let's talk to Derek" day. 

"Hello dear nephew." 

"Hi Peter." I say, not even turning to look at him. 

He chuckles. "I remember when we used to be best friends, now you're acting like a prick all the time." I decide at this moment I'm not going to let him get to me, so I keep my mouth shut and don't show my anger. 

"It was obvious what Stiles was to you from the first time I saw you two together. Even if no one else saw it." 

I don't say anything. It seems odd, I get an A+, all I get is a, "Good job Derek." I get the winning point in a lacrosse game, "Yay Derek!" But once I get a mate, something that just randomly happened without my input might I add, and everyone is screaming for me as if I became president or cured cancer. 

"I was a little surprised at first that Stiles was a boy though." I finally look at him, but this time he is the one staring at the TV. 

"Why's that?" 

"Well, I knew you were interested in males of course, but I thought you were too much of a coward to admit it so-" 

"Hold on, explain to me know you 'knew' I was interested in boys." 

"It's obvious." He sneers.

"Well evidently not to me, I just figured it out!" 

"Don't lie to yourself, you knew all along. But to answer your question, I saw you stare at males just as much as females. When asked about relationships, you never said she or her. And your bookmarks of gay porn on your laptop also helped me figure it out." He smirks. I turn, embarrassed. 

"That's a major invasion of privacy." I hiss. 

"You have nothing to be ashamed off, You can tell a lot about someone by there porn stash." 

I huff and look back to the TV. "Go away." 

He ignored me and continues talking. "For example, I figured out Stiles is far more interested in bestiality porn than most 12 year old boys." I growl loudly and wrap my hand around his throat.

"And how the hell would you know that?" He smirks at me, and I release him quickly, he lied to me. 

"You are very sensitive about him, that much I expected." He laughs. 

"Do you enjoy being a dick?" I snap. 

"No but I know you enjoy sucking them." He grins. 

I tackle him, making him fall off of the couch. He laughs the entire time, and I know I'm only making him happier by letting him make me mad. 

I huff once again and climb off, this time climbing up the stairs to my room. To my displeasure, Peter follows. 

I shut my door to my room, but Peter stops it with his foot. 

"Now, now. No reason to be angry." 

It seems there is no way to escape Peter once he is on one of his kicks. I want to just go to sleep, but I know that I will never be able to do so as long as he is near me. I have a plan, something that I need to do more. I'm going to he more. . . Like Peter. Shudder. 

"So, how do you feel about men Peter? Do you enjoy the thought of balls as much as you do tits?" 

He smirks, two can play at this game. 

"Unlike you, I don't give it much thought. A fuck is a fuck, I'm not opposed to either." 

"I see." I nod. 

"So Paige, Kate, what were they to you?" He asks. I hold in a growl and don't change the blank expression on my face. 

"I think you know the answer to both of those. I cared about Paige, Kate was a bitch, but if you're asking why I dated them if they were women. . . Guess I'm like you. I don't really care if you're a male or a female, if I like then I like you." 

Peter nods. "You know, I've never really seen you with a woman or a man, what's up with that? No one your type, or have you just not had any luck?" I ask. 

"I don't like relationships, they're too much work for the one thing that really matters, fucking. I've had plenty of luck, but I only like sex, nothing more, nothing less." 

Now I was starting to become uncomfortable. Time to get him to go away by asking something he doesn't want to answer, but that might be a problem. Peter doesn't get embarrassed, he's always open. 

"You never told me, how did you eyes become blue?" I ask. He freezes, then recovers. 

"I never told anyone." I wait for him to say something further, but he never does.

"Well? You weren't born that way, who did you kill?" He grits his teeth. 

"Don't say it that way." He spits out. "It doesn't matter, she's dead." With that, he walks out, slamming the door. I still don't know who it is, but I know one thing, it was a girl Peter killed.

I remove the thought from my mind, and start watching Netflix. Laura keeps trying to convince me to watch this show about an angel and two brothers, one of which she swears likes the angel. She says all this crap about demons, pie, and a moose, but with how complicated it sounds, I haven't started it yet. 

I settle on True Blood, a guilty pleasure of mine. I'm on season five, and it's only gotten weirder since the fest episode. 

I fall asleep around 1:00 A.M., and when I wake up I feel as if I've only been asleep for a few hours. When I look at the clock however, I see it's 9:47 A.M.

I climb out of bed and stretch, letting out a sound like a dying walrus. 

Scratching my head, I walk downstairs to grab some breakfast, knowing everyone will be gone. 

Mom's out at the zoo, she works as a part time zoologist. She works with the wolves, they like her best. Dad's down working on a new building, he's the chief of the whole construction company. Charlie is at the preschool, while Cameron is at the hospital working with patients. Alex is working as a trainer at the gym, and Laura is working as a physical therapist. My grandparents are at their house, only a little while away from us. Cora is hanging out with some friends, Peter is god knows where, and Daxton and Kaylee are with Charlie at the preschool. Kaylee attends, while Daxton just likes to help. 

Which leaves me all alone in a very large house. I decide I want to do stuff today, go out and do things, so I start my day with breakfast, a berry smoothie and a granola bar. 

Once finished, I head upstairs and put on some sweatpants. After grabbing my phone and some headphones, I start running outside. I've always liked to run, but only on my own time. Forget suicides and all that. 

I run four miles, then head back, making my total eight miles. 

Once back, I take a long shower, enjoying the heat on my skin. I hop out and tie a towel around my waist, then hear my phone go off, it's Stiles. 

"Hey." 

"Hey. Whatcha up to?" He asks. 

"Just got done running." 

"Gross. I hate running. Wanna do something more fun?" He asks, raising his voice. 

"Uh. Sure. . . What am I getting myself into?" 

"Just show up at my house in a hour, bring a swimsuit. . . And beer." 

I snort. "Yeah right, but I'll be there." 

He laughs. "It was worth a shot, I'll see you then."

"Bye." I sigh. I still have another hour to do absolutely nothing. I get dressed in red swim trunks and a white t-shirt, then take a seat downstairs. There is absolutely nothing on TV. 

I turn it off and play Jumping Fish on my phone for a while, but that can only entertain you for so long. 

I look at my phone and see its only been 15 minutes. I huff, and get up, walking around the house, more like pacing. 

I look at the time of my phone again. 18 minutes in total have passed. I go outside and shoot some baskets, and do horrible. My mind isn't on basketball. After checking my phone, I see I have 25 minutes left to get to Stiles's house.

I can't take it anymore, so I grab my keys and get inside the Camero, being early shouldn't hurt right?

I try to go the speed limit, but it's hard. Eventually I work myself down to 55, but that's as slow as I seem to be able to go. 

I arrive shortly, and see a few cars in Stiles' driveway. I get out suspiciously, and knock on his door. 

"Hey! You're early!" He moves to to side and I walk in. There are some kids on the couch, but he doesn't pay any attention to them. 

"Yeah sorry." I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. 

"It's cool, actually you can help me." 

"Sure." He leads me into the kitchen, where a whole bunch of food is on the counter and a large blue cooler is on the floor. 

"That cooler is heavy as shit, you're a big strong guy, help me carry it?" He asks. 

"No problem." I lift it up as if it's nothing, and follow Stiles, who is carrying bags of chips. 

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask as we walk through the woods.

"You'll see. We're almost there." I'm not the most patient person, but I contain myself. 

When we arrive, I'm awestruck. We're in front of a small lake, and the sun is shining. There is a large branch with a rope tied to it hanging over the water, and a few tables and chairs laid out. 

"Thought I would have a little summer party thing, even though we still have some school left." 

"This is cool." I say. He smiles, and starts walking back. 

When we arrive back at his house, several more people are here. 

"Okay guys," he addresses the boys and girls here. "Lets go." We start walking back to the lake, and I frown at a couple of the girl's swim wear choices. 

"One size smaller and their boobs will be hanging out even more than they already are." I whisper to Stiles. He laughs, and the girls look at us. 

Once we arrive, everyone strips their clothes, having swimsuits on underneath of course, and jump in the water. 

Stiles doesn't move. "Why aren't you getting in?" I ask.

"Looks cold. . . I'm pretty comfortable up here." He smiles. 

"Really?" I strip my shirt off slowly, knowing he is staring, as well as others, but I don't care about them. 

"I don't think so." I growl. His eyes grow big as I grin and lurch forward, throwing him over my shoulder. 

"No! Stop! Derek, put me down! Stop!" I rip off his shirt on the way there, and as soon as my legs are in the water, I throw him in. 

He comes up coughing and spluttering, looking like a wet cat, making me laugh loudly.

"You are so going I get it." I laugh harder, bending over. Unexpectedly, Stiles comes over to where I am waded in, and yanks me in the water while I'm not looking. 

I slip on the mossy floor, rather than his strength, and plunge into the water. 

As soon as I am up, I hear him laughing. I glare at him, but he doesn't stop. 

"Where's your father? I'm sure he wouldn't approve of this, you being a jerk I mean." 

"You got what you deserved, payback, and he was going to come, but the station called him in, he couldn't miss it to grill hamburgers." He said, swimming out farther. 

I look around and recognize a couple faces, but not the rest. 

"You know I feel pretty old being surrounded by all of you guys. Who are these kids anyways?" 

"You're just. . ." He passed to do the math. "Like four or five years older than me." 

"Almost five." I say. 

"That's Boyd," he points. "Jackson, you've met him." 

"Yeah. Why is he here?" 

"There isn't Lydia without Jackson."  
I look and assume the redhead is Lydia. She's one of the girls with really small bikinis. 

"Anyways, that's Scott, you also know him. Allison, and over on the shore is Erica." He frowns. "I'll be right back." He swims out until he can walk on shore, and takes a seat next to the blonde girl, Erica. I know I shouldn't, but I listen in. 

"Why aren't you swimming? Didn't you bring a swimsuit?" Stiles asks. The girl is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

"Yes but. . ." She looks down. 

"Look, no one is going to say anything about you, I won't have it. And if something happens, I'm here. Come swim with us." She stays put, but eventually nods her head and takes off the clothes over her swimsuit. She goes and swims with the group where the rest of the kids are, and I walk out. 

I stop and grab a Mountain Dew, then check my phone. I only have one message, one from my mother asking where I ran off to. I text her telling her what I'm doing, then take a seat while waiting for her response. Instead of a text, she calls me. 

"Hey mom." 

"Hey sweetie." Good, she isn't mad. "Are you having fun? Being safe?" 

"We're just swimming mom, I'm not going to die, relax." I say, rolling my eyes. 

"I know that, don't be a smartass. How is Stiles?" 

"Fine, swimming." 

"And why aren't you? Go have fun. I love you." 

"I love you too, bye." I don't notice Stiles is standing behind me until I hang up the phone. 

"Oh, hey." I say.

"Was that your mom?" He asks. 

"Yeah, just wondering how I'm doing and all that." He nods. 

"Well, I'm sorry I have to do this." He says. 

My heart stops. "Do what?" All of a sudden, he whips out a water gun and sprays me in the face. He laughs and runs off, and I see everyone else has one too. I search frantically and see one lying on a table. I dash for it before anyone else can spray me. I look around, and everyone is running and hiding. This isn't a battle, this is war. 

I look for Stiles, but he is no where to he found. I listen for his heart beat, and hear it to the right of me in the woods. 

I sneak up on him, and can hear him and someone else breathing hard behind a tree. 

I jump out in front of them, making them scream, and spray them both. 

"Ahh! Okay okay!" Stiles and Scott yell. I stop spraying them, and laugh. 

"You didn't think that would work did you?" I ask. 

"No, but I was hoping!" Stiles said. I laugh again, and we continue to walk around, finding people and spraying them with the water guns. 

After a while, everyone gives up. We eat sandwiches, chips, and fruit on blankets and watch the sun set. 

"That was fun." Stiles says while packing up the last blanket. Everyone has already left, but I stayed to help Stiles clean up. 

"It was, especially when you and Scott screamed like girls when I snuck up on you." I laugh. 

"Okay I did not scream, I can't vouch for Scott, but I didn't scream." I laugh again, and we walk back to Stiles' house. 

Once everything is put away, I turn towards Stiles. The house is super quiet. 

"We need to do something like that again." Stiles says. 

"I agree." I walk forwards. This was like one of those awkward moments after a date where you can't decide if you should kiss them or not, but I wasn't going to do that to Stiles. 

He seems to make up his mind though, and latches onto me for a hug. 

I wrap my arms around him, and breathe in his scent. It's mixed with too much. New people, water, grass. It doesn't smell like just him, and that seems to bother me. 

I run my hand up and down his back, trying to get my scent on him. My head is already in his neck, and he surprises me by bringing his hand up and running it through my hair. I moan at the sensation, and relax further. 

I pull back before I can do anything rash. 

"Goodnight Stiles. I'll see you. . . later." 

He nods. "Night." With that, I am running back towards my house after yet another day filled with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	16. Breaking Laws

"Derek fucking Hale, get your ass down here!" I jolt awake, hearing my fuming mother. I know I'm in big trouble, though I have no idea what I've done.

I walk downstairs quickly, though I would like to be anywhere but here with my mother, who looks like she is about to hulk out. 

"First, you left your wet swim trunks lying on the floor, annoying, but I got over it. Then, you spilt an entire box of Cheerios, and did an extremely poor job of cleaning it up. I still have Cheerio crumbs on my feet from stepping on them. But this, this is the tip of the ice berg." She raises up a piece of paper, and I'm curious as to what it is.

"Do you know what this is? This is your report card. How about you explain to me why and how you have an D in calculus?" 

I sigh, I knew I was struggling in that class, I just didn't tell my mom, hoping I could fix it before report cards went out.

"It's my hardest class-"

"I don't care. I know you can do this, and you know you can do this. Maybe you should be focusing on your school work rather than Stiles twenty four seven."

"That's not it-" she interrupts me again. 

"Well I can't come up with another reason why you are doing so bad, so until you get your grade up you're not going to see him as much."

"What?!" I say furiously. I shouldn't talk to my mother this way, but my wolf instincts take over, I have to see Stiles. 

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can."

I growl and step up close to her, baring my fangs. I stand taller by several inches, but my mother still looks fierce. 

"You will not take me from my mate!" I roar out. Something in her seems to register, and her face softens. Seeing this, I calm down, and shift back.

"I'm sorry I-" I start.

"No I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me, I can't take you away from him, I know that." She sighs. "But you will get this grade up."

"Yes ma'am." I say. Alpha or not, she is still my mother.

"Speak of the devil." Peter says, I didn't even know he was here, but knowing him he was listening the entire time. 

I don't know what he means until the doorbell rings and I know it is Stiles. 

I move to answer the door, but Peter runs in front of me and answers it instead.

"Hello Stiles." He purrs. 

"Um. Hello Peter." Stiles says.

I shove past him, and smile at Stiles, who returns the favor. I push Peter out of the way, and pull Stiles inside.

Before we even talk, I pull him up to my room. 

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. I uh. . . You said that I could ask you anything I wanted to know, and I have some more questions." 

I nod, and motion for him to sit on my bed, and I take a seat as well.

"Okay so. . . Your family, all the one that are couples, are they all mates?" 

"No. My mother and father are mates, but Charlie and Cameron are not, and they love each other very much."

"But if you're already in a relationship and you find your mate then. . ."

"Then you'll have the urge to be with them. That's a very tough situation, some leave the relationship for their mate, some stay and never see their mate again. Eventually the urge will go away. As for Cameron and Charlie, if Cameron found a mate, then I know he would stay with her, and vis versa for Charlie." 

Stiles nods his head. "What about us?"

"What about us?" I say, questioning Stiles' question.

"I mean, will the. . . Urge ever go away for you?" 

I could tell from the look on Stiles' face that he was trying to hide, and the fast beating of his heart that their was another meaning to this question. He wanted to know if I would leave him, for another relationship, or just leave him just because. 

"Stiles, I've never felt this way before. I've been in relationships, but this. . . I've never done this and I don't know if I'm doing it right, or if there is a certain way to do it, but what I do know, is I love being with you, and I would protect you with my life. I can't stand the thought of you hurt, or. . ." I couldn't even think of Stiles without a heartbeat. "I honestly don't know how I could leave. I don't think I could, even if I tried." I said quietly. 

Stiles slowly scoots forward, and grabs my shoulder. He starts to tug, and I realize what he is doing. 

I lean forward, and wrap my arms around him, burying my head in his neck, my favorite place apparently. I breath in his scent, and sigh in content. 

His hands fist into the back of my t-shirt, and his heart rate slows before he seems to think of something and it speeds up. 

"I'm not going to be able to give you everything you need." He whispers. 

"You are all I need." I whisper back. I know what he is saying, and while it's an issue, it can be dealt with later, for now I just want to stay like this. 

But then of course someone has to ruin it, Peter.

"Isn't that cute." He purrs. Stiles yanks back, and I growl at Peter. 

"I've told you over and over to stay out of my room." I growl.

"Well technically I'm not in your room, I'm still in the hallway." 

I snap my teeth as a warning, but this doesn't phase Peter. 

"About what you said Stiles, you're correct. You won't be able to give Derek every-" I cut him off by roaring and tackling him down to the ground. He definitely wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. 

He grabs my shirt and throws me into the wall, making a large hole in it. He sprints towards Stiles, and reaches for him, but I tackle him once again, slamming my fist into his face. How dare he try to touch my mate. 

"He's mine!" I roar out, fully shifted. I punch him over and over, and he seems to be too weak to move, not that he could go too far as I have him pinned down.

I notice more than three heartbeats in the room right now, but they can't do anything. It's one of our most precious laws. A wolf cannot touch another's mate without their full blown permission. It was my right to hurt Peter.

His face wasn't even recognizable, covered in blood and swollen to the point that his head had grown in size.

"Derek." I heard Stiles say softly, scared. I threw another punch, but then stopped to wrap my hands around his throat. Peter's already purple and blue face seemed to grow darker. 

"Derek, stop." He said, he was so scared. 

I didn't stop, and I remained where I was. 

"Derek! You're going to kill him! Please stop!" He yells. It finally registers how much I am hurting Stiles, and I let go of Peter. I climb off slowly, and I can't even look at Stiles.

I look towards my family, and see Laura crying. She's a tough son of a bitch, but seeing her brother like this, about to kill someone, it hurt her and scared her. 

I can't even breathe, I can't believe how far I was about to go. Sure it was Peter, and he broke the law, or almost did, but I was about to kill him. 

I clench my fist tight together, I and everyone else can here the crack of the bones I am breaking. Blood pools down my arm, and I run out of the room. I run outside, but I don't want to run necessarily, I just want to get out of that house.

I grip onto a tree, and I still can't breathe, burying my claws into it, I try to open up my lungs, but I can't. 

I hear a voice, and I focus on it, wondering what he is saying. 

"You can't Stiles, he could kill you!" Cameron says.

"Please! He won't hurt me!" Stiles says. He can see Cameron won't just let him walk away, so he runs. The wolves could catch him easily, but they won't dare come close to Stiles after what just happened.

It terrified Stiles, but it terrified him even more that I could be hurting right now, that I most likely was. 

I could hear his footsteps running towards me, but I collapsed down to the ground, gripping the earth.

Stiles slid to a stop, and put his arm on my shoulder. I didn't understand how he could be here right now, he should be running home screaming in fear. 

"Derek, breathe. C'mon, breathe for me." 

I sucked in a shallow breath, but it wasn't enough. 

"C'mon, breathe with me, you can do it." He places my hand on his chest, and takes in a deep breath. "Feel that, you can do that, breathe with me."

I take in a shallow breath that doesn't sound too pretty. "Good, keep going." After that, I am able to breathe better. 

I stare up at Stiles, astonished. 

"H-how did you do that?"

"Some might say it was my magical mate powers, but truthfully, I have panic attacks all the time, they started after my mom. . . So I guess I knew how to handle it." 

I nod slowly, and when I looked down, I see I am gripping Stiles' forearms.

"I'm sorry." I move to let go, but Stiles stops me. 

"Hey, it's okay. Lets go back to the house." 

I shake my head, I can't go back there. 

"Okay, but you still have to answer the rest of my questions, and I've got new ones now." 

I nod, understanding he is probably freaked out. Honestly I'm surprised he even stayed, any other person should be terrified from what they just saw. The fact that Stiles stayed, well, number one it means he's a hell of a lot braver than I thought, and number two, it means he cared enough about me to stay.

"First of all, what just happened?" He says, sounding exasperated. 

I lean back against the tree and look up at the sky. 

"As werewolves, we have certain laws that don't apply to humans. One of our most strict sacred rules is that you cannot physically touch a wolf's mate without their permission."

"Why is that? I mean what if someone just like casually touched me, what would happen?"

"It's a territorial thing. We see our mates as. . . Property. I know that sounds rude, but we protect what is ours. There are some wolves, who try to take other's mates. Some do it for the mate, some do it because they're dicks and they enjoy the pain it causes the wolves as their mate is taken away." 

"Pain?" Stiles asks.

"Yes. It physically hurts us to be away from our mate, more and more the longer you stay with them and the closer you become." 

"Does it hurt you when I'm gone?"

"No, only because I know you're safe, you're near, and we haven't been with each other for a super long time. I do want to be with you though, that's why I've skipped some school." 

"Oh." Stiles frowns, though he seems to just be thinking. 

"What other laws are there for you guys?"

"Not many, we aren't supposed to kill, we're not supposed to tell others about us, which I guess we broke that law but, maybe law isn't the right word. These rules aren't set in stone, we don't have a president or a leader, they're just rules most wolves tend to follow." 

"I have other questions I was going to ask earlier." Stiles says.

"Shoot." I say, stretching out my legs. Stiles is still sitting in front of me, now to the right of my legs. I want him by me, but I resist tugging him forwards. 

He clears his throat. "I know you said most movies aren't true, but the form I saw you in, is that how you always are, or can you turn into real wolves, or is there something different?"

"No, we have many different forms. My mother has three. She has a form we call beta form, what you see on me, even though she isn't a beta. It's our most simplest form. She can also turn into a. . . Beast I guess. It's a very tall sort of half man half wolf thing. It's kind of terrifying, my mother doesn't like using that form, and that form is only obtained if you are an Alpha. We can turn into actual wolves, but it's rare. My mother can, she chooses that form usually."

"And can only Alpha's turn into actual wolves?" 

"No, betas can too, but I can't, at least not that I know of." I smile. 

"Okay um. . ." 

I knew he probably felt uncomfortable asking some of these questions, but he didn't need to be. I didn't mind talking about my werewolf side, and Stiles was bound to have questions.

"Stiles you can ask my anything." I sit up straighter.

"The night of the full moon. . ." I clinch my teeth together, but let up, not wanting to upset Stiles. 

"You went all crazy, I was wondering how that works, how full moons work, I mean I know you have to shift then but, I don't really know the rest." 

"Full moons are the one night we have to shift, if you don't know how to control it. After several full moons, you can usually control yourself, and only part way shift, or not at all. I however, am a different case. No matter what, I haven't been able to stop the shift, I'm one of the strongest wolves here, and we haven't been able to control me or find the appropriate amount of restraint."

"But. . . You stopped, you didn't hurt anyone." He pauses and chews on his lip, making my breath hitch, but I shake it off. "Your family said I could help you, I didn't know how, but you stopped. Is that. . . Is that a mate thing?"

"Yes, and no. Most of the time your mate is your anchor, they help you control it, but there are cases where your anchor can be something else, you just happened to be my mate and my anchor."

"So you don't have to shift anymore?"

"Not necessarily. I haven't. . . Practiced with you. We just need to figure how the full moons will work." 

"Then lets practice!" Stiles hoped up quickly. 

"What?" I say, still on the ground. 

"You said we need to practice, so we will. Actually. . ." He grins. "I have an idea."

I stand and raise my eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"You help me with lacrosse, I'll help you with control, and any other wolf-y things you need to practice."

I grin and nod my head, eager to begin. 

"Oh! I have one more question!" He says.

"Alright, but tomorrow's my turn, I'm asking all the questions."

"Fair enough. The neck thing, I know you sort of already explained it, but is that a wolf thing or a Derek thing?"

I smile at his choice of words. "Well, I like the way you smell, your scent is strong there, but that's probably more of a me thing." I blush a little.

"Practice time!" He says, turning and starting to walk off. 

"Wait where am I going?" He pauses. 

I laugh. "Anywhere you like, though we should probably stay outside in case I break something." 

"With this be. . . Dangerous?" Stiles cocks his head in grins, in a completely seductive way, though I can't tell if he knows what he's doing or not. 

I step up closer, knowing two can play at this game. 

"Possibly, are you ready for that?" Stiles only nods. 

He seems to shake his head clear, then claps his hands together. 

"Okay what's first?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, it's not like I've done this before!"

His shoulders sink and he gives me the 'Are you serious?' face. 

"I guess just. . . Well I have to start shifting first, but it can't be relaxed, something has to force me to shift."

Stiles nods and looks around. He grabs a small rock, tosses it once in his hand, and then pelts it at my face. It hits me right in the forehead.

"What the hell Stiles?" He doesn't say anything but pelts another one at me. In theory I could dodge these, but I am so stunned by his act I don't seem to think of this. 

He throws yet another rock, and I growl loudly. 

"Good, claws, teeth, eyes. You angry Derek?"

"Yes I'm fucking angry, you just threw rocks at me!"

"Language!" He says. I roll my eyes, and growl again, and Stiles steps closer. 

"Change back."

"Are we not going to talk about how you just threw rocks at me?"

"No." He steps close and grabs my hand. He traces his pointer finger over my claws.

"Put these away." He says softly. My claws retract quickly. 

"And there is no need for those." He motions for my fangs.

"And while your blue eyes are cool, I'd like to see those stunning blue-green-gold-hazel type eyes." My eyes slowly change to their regular color. 

"You did it." He says, smirking. 

I nod. "Yeah, thanks. Although," I step forward. "You still threw rocks at me!" I lunge forward and grab Stiles, throwing him over my shoulder. 

"Derek, quit! Put me down." I take off running, and Stiles starts yelling louder. 

He gives up, finally realizing I'm not putting him down. 

"You've got a nice ass." 

I don't know how to respond to that, so I just say, "Thanks. Language." 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Where are we going?" 

"Inside, I can smell lunch from here."

"That's so cool! Set me down, I have more questions!" 

This time I do as he says, though I still complain. "More questions?" 

Stiles steadies himself as he almost falls over, from all the blood that rushed to his head and his general clumsiness, then nods enthusiastically. 

"The house is like super far away, how can you smell that? Wait! That's not my question! My question is how powerful is your sniffer? And your other senses."

"Pretty strong, you know they're heightened." I look around for an example. I spot a stack of wood my dad had been chopping up earlier. 

"See that stack of wood?"

"Barely, but yeah."

"I can smell that."

"Cool!" Stiles says. 

"Wanna know something else?" I ask. Stiles nods once again. 

"We can also smell emotion. Happy, sad, anything."

"Woah! No way! Okay so can you smell this?" He clinches his teeth an frowns, putting on a mean face.

"I'm assuming you're supposed to be angry, but you aren't really, you can't fake an emotion and expect me to smell it." I laugh.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. I didn't think about that."

"As for my other senses, I have impeccable eye sight, I can see farther and sharper than any human, and I can see just as easily in the dark as I can in the daylight. I can also hear super well, I can actually hear the highway from here, someone's listening to Taylor Swift." Stiles laughs. 

"Touch is normal, taste is normal, though I especially crave meat more than anything, and that's it." 

"That is so cool!" Stiles says, eyes wide.

I snort at his expression. 

"Lunch is ready."

"Woah. You smell that it's thoroughly cooked? Like, you can cook your own steak and know the exact moment it's done! And you would never burn a frozen waffle!"

"Or, I just heard my mother say it was ready." 

"Oh. Well that works too." I shake my head, and we walk back to the house. 

When we get there, I notice Peter isn't sitting at the table, and I'm not surprised. I am surprised however that my mother doesn't scold me or at least frown at me, maybe she doesn't care about what I did to Peter, or maybe she'll yell at me after lunch or when Stiles is gone. Either way, it's a win. 

The rest of the day me and Stiles just lounge around, sometimes he'll ask a question, other times we'll stay silent. At the end of the day, I take him home, and wait for tomorrow, when I get to ask all the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Peter's an ass, though he definitely won't be part of the main issues of this story, and hopeful we will uncover more of his mysterious side. Hope guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	17. Responsibilities

"Favorite food?" I ask, walking into Stiles' house as soon as he opens the door.

"Oh. Hello Derek, nice to see you. Please come in." Stiles says sarcastically. 

I cock and eyebrow, waiting for him to answer. 

"Curly fries, obviously."

"Obviously. Favorite color?" I ask, sitting on the couch.

Stiles sighs and takes a seat next to me. 

"Blue." 

I hum, and look around his house. I haven't got to study it too much. Thinking back, I've never seen Stiles' room.

"I want to see your room." I say, and Stiles' cheeks turn pink.

"Alright." He stands up and I follow him upstairs. 

He stands awkwardly in the doorway of his room, waiting for me to walk in, I do, and am stuck with the strong scent of Stiles. I have to pause where I am. 

"What is it?" Stiles asks.

"Nothing just. . . You're very strong here."

"Huh?" Stiles asks, walking into my line of vision. 

"Your scent. It's very strong." 

"Oh. Sorry."

I laugh. "It's nothing to apologize for, you can't say you're sorry for smelling so appetizing." I tease. I look back towards his room. He has baby blue walls, black furniture, and a batman bed spread. Along with that, he has several posters hanging up, some of batman, and some of lacrosse players. 

"Fan of batman?" I ask.

"Duh." Stiles says as if I just asked the most stupid question ever.

"You know." I stroke my chin. "I'm a big fan of superman. . ."

"Dude. You are not seriously comparing batman and superman right now." 

I laugh, and take a seat on his bed, while Stiles remains in front of me.

"Is your father working?" I ask. Stiles crosses his arms and nods. 

"When will he back?" 

Stiles glances at the clock. "A couple hours." 

"Good." I say.

Stiles' cheeks turn pink again. 

"Um. Why is that good?" I stand up and walk closer to Stiles. 

"Because," I step closer. "You need some serious practice," I trail my fingertips over Stiles' cheek. "On your lacrosse skills." 

With that, I walk out the door and head outside, stunning Stiles. 

I hear him soon though, calling out my name.

"Dude! Derek! That was so not cool!" 

Once outside, I grab the lacrosse sticks and balls, ignoring Stiles for the moment.

"You can't do stuff like that to me!" 

"What stuff?" I ask innocently.

"I am a teenage boy, with raging hormones! You can't just act like you're going to do something and then walk off! I mean I know I may be lacking in several departments, and I always figured Lydia would help me with some, but trust me, I am open to help from you as well, I mean, look at you!" 

"First of all, did you just admit that I'm attractive to you, to your raging hormones?" I air quote. "And second, who the hell is Lydia?" I put down the lacrosse sticks and cross my arms.

"Uh. Well, she's a girl in my grade."

"Uh-huh." I say, motioning with my fingers to go on.

"I've sort of been in love with her since the 1st grade, and although people don't think so, I know under her hard shell she totally has feelings for me." 

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yeah. But. . . You know, things are different now." I step closer to Stiles, and can smell his nervousness. 

"Yeah?" I ask, stepping closer.

"Yeah, totally." He breaths out quietly. 

"Yes, Stiles, they are." I am now inches apart from him, and he is looking up at me nervously. 

I lean down, and he stops breathing. 

"Things are different, you're mine." My eyes turn blue, and Stiles exhales sharply. 

"And if you want to learn anything," I lean in to where my face is almost touching Stiles.' "Then ask me, no one else." 

Stiles nods frantically. "Okay, yeah, totally, absolutely." He says quickly. 

"Good, now give me twenty good shots." I say, stepping back to observe. He takes in a deep breath, then gets to work. 

After he is finished, I speak up. "Good, I can tell you've been practicing. Your form is much better. Now, lets work on your catching. I'm going to stand at the goal, and you're going to start beside me, then, shuffle back to where," I pause and put a rock down in the ground. "That rock is, and catch the ball I throw at you. Got it?" 

Stiles nods, and we begin the drill. He's rusty at first, but then starts to do good, so I work him harder, throwing the ball at awkward angles and throwing it with more power. 

"Pretty sure that's the best I've seen him play." 

We both stop and whip our heads to John, who is leaning against the back door's frame. 

"Hey dad."

"Hello, Sheriff Stilinski." I nod.

John steps forward. "I see you kept your promise Derek, thanks for helping him out. I'm sure you're starving, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be great, thank you sheriff." 

"John, I've told you." He says, I nod in return, and follow him inside.

"I suck at cooking, how does pizza sound?" John asks both me and Stiles. 

"Yes! Pepperoni! Pepperoni!" Stiles chants.

John shakes his head. "What about you son?" 

"Pepperoni sound good sir."

"Then it's settled, Stiles go set up the table while I go pick it up. It's always cold if they deliver." John explains to me, before grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving the house.

I help Stiles set up the table, and we take a seat while he's gone.

"Favorite school subject?" 

Stiles is puzzled for a second before he realizes I am back to asking questions.

"I hate everything about school."

I roll my eyes, but move on to the next question. 

"Best candy."

"Reese's of course." 

I nod and smile. "Those are my favorite. Favorite sport, besides lacrosse."

"Baseball."

"Oh? And who are you a fan of?"

"The Royals, and the Mets."

"Good choices, I'm a fan of baseball as well." I say, even though we seem to be completely different, it seems we have a lot more in common than I thought. 

I think for a second about my next question, making the room go silent except for the tick of the large clock in the living room. 

"Best fruit."

"Seriously Derek?" Stiles rolls his eyes.

"It's a good question! You can judge a person a lot by what kind of fruit they eat!"

"Strawberries."

"I thought you'd say bananas."

"Ew, gross. I hate bananas."

I hum. "That sucks." I smirk, and Stiles smacks me on the arm, but laughs. Just then, John walks in with two pizzas.

He sets them on a table, and huffs before we begin to grab slices. 

"How's school Derek?" John asks.

"Good sir. I'm sort of failing calculus, but other than that it's not bad." I chuckle.

John winces. "No wonder, I took calculus in my freshman year of college and failed, no wonder you're having problems in high school. And you're a senior correct? Thought you were only sixteen."

"I am, but I turn seventeen in a few days."

"What?" Stiles exclaims. "How come you didn't tell me?" 

"I don't like birthdays, mine anyways. I try to draw the least amount of attention to myself when it comes to my birthday." 

"But why? I mean dude, you get cake, ice cream, and presents!" Stiles exclaims.

"You'll find the older you get the less amount of attention you want on yourself, or at least that's how I am."

"Jeez son, you speak like you're fifty. You're a teenager, you should be going out and living, which means not hanging out with my son so much." The room seems to grow silent.

"Look kid, I don't have anything against you, I would just figure you would want to hang out with kids your own age, have fun, make stupid decisions, but not too stupid, I am a cop." 

I smile. "I do, but I also have fun with Stiles." I quickly think I should have reworded that sentence. "I mean, I like teaching him- lacrosse I mean." This whole conversation quickly turned into a giant fuck up. 

John nods, still looking slightly suspicious, but shrugs his shoulders and ate another bite of pizza. 

After we are all done, I help clean up. 

"Thank you for dinner sir, I should probably get going."

"No problem son, and about what I said, I'm not kicking you out, just want to make sure you know what you're doing with this spaz." John ruffles Stiles' hair. 

Stiles squawks, and I laugh. 

I grab my coat, say goodbye to Stiles, and walk towards my car.

I can hear John laugh.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"You're totally crushing." 

"W-what. I am not." Stiles splutters, not sounding convincing. 

"Kid I always knew you weren't just into girls, though your thing with Lydia Martin had me convinced for a while. It's obvious that one of the reasons that you liked her so much is you were trying to cover up something else."

Stiles drops his jaw, how does his dad know all this? 

"I'm a cop son, and I'm your father." John smiles, and ruffles Stiles hair, walking upstairs.

I start my car and pull out of the driveway, returning home.

I walk inside, and am instantly bombarded.

"Derek! Tell him it's my turn!" Cora yells at me.

"No! It's my turn!" Daxton screams.

"Woah! What happened?" I ask.

They both start to yell at the same time and I stop them again.

"One at a time, Daxton you first."

Cora huffs that she can't speak first, but lets Daxton speak.

"Cora has been in her room, and I've been downstairs watching TV. She said its her turn, but it's not! I've been watching it this whole time and she now thinks she gets to do whatever she wants!"

"That's not-" I cut Cora off.

"Cora, your turn."

"I've been up in my room, and Daxton has been down here the whole time, so it's clearly my turn to watch TV!"

I sigh. "How about this, you both like Cake Boss, and there is a marathon on right now. Both of you watch it for an hour, then it's shower time. Tomorrow, Cora gets the TV for an hour before you Daxton while you do your homework, then you can watch TV together."

They glare at each other, but then shrug and go watch TV. I roll my eyes at their rant, and shrug off my jacket.

I glance up and see my mother, who is smiling.

She jerks her head, motioning for me to follow her.

She takes a seat in her office. 

"You would make a great Alpha." She says.

I shrug. "I think Laura will do fine." 

"That's the thing, she doesn't want to be Alpha, it's to much pressure for her, and honestly, I know you would make a better one." 

"Wait. . . Are you saying. . ."

"Derek, you will be the next Alpha, you are the next in command. Congratulations." I am stunned for a moment, this role was always planned to be Laura's, even though Peter always wanted it.

"Wow, uh. I wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expecting? The sex talk? Because that's what I'm about to give you." She says.

I choke on my spit. "What? Mom you gave me that talk a long while ago, and dad gave me another, I'm sure I'm good."

"Not that kind of sex talk, it's about Stiles."

"Excuse me?" I am so shocked I don't know what else to say.

"You heard me."

"You can't honestly expect me to-"

"Derek." She says, trying to stop me. 

"I mean there is no way-"

"Derek."

"I mean he's just-"

"Derek! Listen to me! I'm not asking you or telling you to bang Stiles at thirteen years old!"

I stop talking and stay quiet, finally listening.

"A mate is a one time experience, but I know for a fact you will have urges for this boy. Soon too, if you aren't already experiencing them. You know that we would never judge you, that it's okay for us-"

"Yeah but it's not okay for him! . . . He doesn't. . . He doesn't get it. It's wrong for him."

"You're right, he doesn't get it, which is why you need to talk to him. It's your duty as a werewolf, his friend, and his mate." 

"But he's just. . ."

"A kid. I know. But I also know he cares about you, more than a normal friend, or boyfriend, ever could." 

I hit my head on the back of my chair. 

"I just wasn't expecting someone so young. What am I going to do? Especially during full moons and. . ." I trail off. 

"This is why you need to talk to him, more than you have, no matter how  uncomfortable it feels. Find out what he's okay with." 

"He already said he's okay with scenting, well, me scenting his neck."

My mother scoffs. "You know that won't be enough, you're not even full scenting. Talk to him, pretty soon, really soon, this won't be enough for you. I understand this is hard, but you have to do this if you want to stay with him. Do you want to stay?"

I sigh and look up at the ceiling, resting my head on the chair.

"Of course I do." 

"Then tell him that, tell him everything. And it might not be a bad idea to tell his father."

"Not yet, not after everything that's happened."

"I understand. But soon, he can't stay in the dark forever. . . Derek? Stiles needs you, he does." 

I nod and stand up, existing the room. 

I head upstairs and strip down, hopping into bed. It's Saturday tomorrow, I can talk to Stiles then.

I roll over, tossing and turning, but I can't sleep. I will myself not to look at the clock, but see its 4:37 A.M. I'm never going to sleep.

I sit up in bed and run my hand over my face, too many thoughts are coursing through my head to close my eyes and sleep.

I get up and take a cold shower, hoping I won't wake anyone up, then again no one is a light sleeper in my family except for my mother. And as far as Peter goes, I don't think I've ever seen him close his eyes. 

Once done, I change into some basketball shorts and head outside to run, hoping I can come up with some kind of game plan. 

I head for the woods, and look up at the sky, this time of night, or day I suppose, is beautiful. The sky is a soft blue, and I can see the sun is trying to poke it's way through. 

I run for a while, and think about what I am going to say, though truthfully I don't have to think about much, because I have to tell him everything.

I don't realize where I am running until I am right outside Stiles' window. 

I look in the driveway and see John's cruiser is gone, he must have left early this morning. 

I start to climb Stiles' house and get onto the roof. I listen in, and hear Stiles whimpering. 

I scrunch up my eyebrows and listen harder. 

"No. No, no, no. Please, please!" Stiles whimpers. Stiles screams like he's being murdered, and I can't take it anymore, so I slide in his room. He's still yelling and gripping the sheets tight when I come to his bed.

"Stiles!" I shake him awake, and he sits up quickly. Something seems off, and I notice he isn't breathing very well, he's having a panic attack.

"Woah Stiles. Hey, it's was just a dream. You're okay."

Stiles shakes his head no and starts to cry, but he is breathing better now.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream?"

"M-my mom." I nod, he doesn't have to say anything more for me to know why he was screaming and yelling like that. 

I hold him even closer to me, whispering in his hear.

His breathing and heart rate steady, and he only occasionally sniffs. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"For what?" He burrows his head deeper into me. 

"Hey? What are you apologizing for?"

"For acting like a big baby."

"Stiles you're not a baby, you're in pain, I get it."

He sniffs again, and we stay silent for a while, me holding Stiles tight. 

"Wait. Why were you even here? How did you know?" Stiles asks.

"I didn't. I couldn't sleep last night, so I went for a run, thinking, and I just ended up here. Maybe it was my instincts to come here." 

"Maybe." He whispers. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

I bite my lip. "Thinking too much I guess."

"'Bout what?" 

"Not important right now." I say, hoping he will drop it, but of course he won't.

"Tell me, I need something normal to distract me."

"This wasn't exactly normal, and keep in mind nothing in your life is normal." Stiles snorts. 

"True, but tell me." He pulls away and looks up at me. "Does it have to do with what happened with Peter?"

"Uh, sort of, in a way."

"The suspense is killing me Derek, just tell me." 

I suck in a deep breath and climb off of Stiles' bed. I run my hands through my hair, a nervous habit. 

"Derek?" I don't turn around and tug my hair. "Hey just tell me."

I turn around. "There are some things we need to discuss, serious things. I feel like all we have done is asks questions, but I really need to know the answers to these, and I need to tell some things, things that definitely aren't normal."

Stiles scoots closer to the edge of the bed. 

"Okay." He says.

I take in another deep breath. "I've told you I will have urges, but I never told you exactly what all this will be like. Pretty soon, very soon, I won't be able to control myself as much. It's not me being a douchebag, it's my wolf side. We. . . Our wolf side will do anything to get us together. I'll crave your touch, everything about you. . . Sexually." 

I look at Stiles, but he doesn't seem too badly phased, so I continue. 

"Pretty soon I'll need more from you, or I'll have to take it, and I refuse to do that to you, so I need to know. Do you want this? Because if you don't I'll understand, 100%, but if you do want this, nothing is going to be normal in your life anymore. You'll never see anyone the same, everything is going to be centered around us, around werewolves. You'll never look up at the moon and not wonder how many days are left until the full moon. So just tell me, tell me if you want this." I breathe out.

Stiles puts his hands together and laces his fingers. 

"Derek I don't get this at all, I've never had any sort of feelings like this except for a stupid crush. I do know that I. . . Like you, and I want this to work, but just tell me what is going to happen from now on." 

For a second I am ecstatic, but then I remember what I have to tell Stiles. 

"Like I said, my wolf will do anything to get us together. Full moons won't make me angry anymore, they'll make me want you. To. . . Make it not so hard, it would be easier to work up to certain things. That way hopefully I won't spring on you as bad." I try to make a joke, but it comes out serious. 

"Okay. . . Be specific, I need to know what I have to do." I scoff and stand up. 

"Stiles it's not like you're my fucking prostitute. You don't have to do anything." I sigh. "This isn't just about me, it's about you too. I want to make you feel comfortable, I want to make this work. We're partners, we make decisions together, we do things together." 

Stiles nods.

"But. . . We can start off slow, if you still want this."

"Like?" 

"Scenting, that's going to be a must."

"What is that?"

"It's me getting my scent on you, having our scents mix together." 

"Okay what else?" Stiles asks. This is where it will get embarrassing. 

"You also have to understand, that in ther werewolf world, it's rare, but not un-normal to have a young mate. So for us, it's acceptable to do certain things."

"Derek just spit it out, what else?"

"Kissing."

"Kissing." Stiles repeats. "Okay."

"Okay? You're just going to accept that?"

"You said we're partners, that we make decisions, well I've made mine, I want to stay with you, and I'm okay with kissing."

I can't help but smile.

"What else?"

My cheeks and ears burn hot. "Just touching, we can cross other stuff when. . . You're older and when I can't resist anymore and I feel it's safe." I say.

"So no reach arounds?" Stiles says, making us both burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Lets just stick we'll see." I smirk.

"Okay. . . First things first, this scenting thing. How do we do it?"

I look down at Stiles and bite my lip. 

"Take your shirt off." I command. I would take mine off as well, but it's already off. 

I can smell he is nervous, but he trusts that I won't lose control. 

"Slide over." I say. I crawl into bed, and kick all of the sheets off. 

I prop myself up on my elbow and look at Stiles. 

"Do you trust me?" I ask. Stiles nods, never breaking my gaze. 

I put my hand on Stiles' shoulder and start to drag it down his right arm, and slide it back up, reaching across his chest to do so. 

"You smell like other people. I don't like it." I scrunch up my nose. 

"I just showered."

"It doesn't work that way."

I move to his left arm and repeat the same process, but lay down next to Stiles. I slip my leg in between his, until I am comfortable. 

I move my arm to his chest and stomach, rubbing my warm hand all over. I bury my head in Stiles' neck, but become uncomfortable, so I climb on top of him, but keep my weight off by propping myself up with my left elbow, while my right hand continues to scent him. 

Stiles hums, and I trace my fingers over his nipple, making his breath hitch. 

I take a deep breath by his neck, breathing him in. 

"I think that's good." I whisper, and pull back to lay beside Stiles once again.

"I don't know what all the fuss was about, that wasn't bad at all." I laugh.

"No it wasn't. Tell you what, go back to sleep, and when we wake up, I'll buy you some food and we can do whatever." 

Stiles squints his eyes as if he's thinking about  it. 

"Deal." I roll my eyes, but pull him close, and we quickly fall asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're uncomfortable with Stiles and Derek doing sexual things at these ages, this might not be your book.


	18. I Don't Want Anyone But You

"Derek! Derek, Derek, Derek!" Stiles chants, shaking my arm.

I groan, and then roll over and tackle Stiles.

Stiles mumbles something, but I can't understand what he says as my arm is over his face. 

"What?" I ask. 

He pushes my arm away slightly. "I said get off of me!"

"You woke me up."

"It's 9:00 A.M. And you said you would buy me food!"

I groan, I did say that. 

"I have to run home and change." I say.

"Just borrow something."

I bite my lip.

"You don't have anything that will fit me." I say, though that's not the real reason I'm not sure I should wear Stiles' clothes. His scent mixed with mine like that, it would drive me crazy. 

Stiles climbs off the bed, determined, and starts sifting through his drawers. He searches towards the back, and finds a large black shirt that says stud muffin. 

"Here."

I look down at the shirt, there is no way.

"I'll be back in five minutes." With that, I hop out the window, and feel Stiles' gaze as I run into the woods. It doesn't take me long to get home, Stiles doesn't live that far away, at least not for me, since I run faster than any human.

When I get home, I climb the side of the house, something that is not allowed, but I don't want to go through the front door and have someone hear me. 

I open my window, which I always leave unlocked since I woke up drunk and naked one time, and had to escape my mother or anyone else finding out.

I climb inside, and grab a black shirt and jeans, changing into them quickly, and running my hands through my hair in an attempt to fix it. 

I grab my wallet and jacket, then head out the window once again, heading back towards Stiles' house.

Once there, I climb back in through Stiles' window, right on time to see him take off his shirt.

"Sorry." I mumble.

Stiles shrugs and looks at me strangely.

"No problem."

He grabs a shirt, and puts it on, then heads downstairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want, I'm buying."

Stiles hums and scratches at his imaginary beard.

"IHOP!"

"Why there?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you have had their food before."

I roll my eyes. 

"Wait a second. You came in through the window, and you didn't bring your car. How are we going to get there?"

I smirk, I did this for two reasons, one it would be fun, and two I didn't want to wake anyone with the sounds of my car starting up.

"Come on." I grab Stiles' hand, and pull him out the door. I lead him towards the woods, and once we are inside, I turn to him.

"Ugh. We're not walking are we?"

"No."

Stiles looks around, as if seeing I have hidden tricycles.

"Climb on my back."

"Dude I'm a fan of piggyback rides but this doesn't explain-"

To stop his rambling, I grab Stiles, and sling him on my back. I take off running, whizzing through the woods.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Stiles yells.

I laugh, and keep running until I reach the edge of the woods close to IHOP. 

I drop him off, and we walk out of the woods, and into the restaurant.

We're seated, and a young girl comes to take our order.

"Oh." She blushes, looking at me. "Can I take your order?" She batts her eyes at me, and I sigh. 

"I'd like a breakfast sandwich."

"Anything else?" She asks, batting her eyes again.

"No, why don't you take his order? He's clearly hungry." I snap. I'm here with Stiles, though I assume most people wouldn't think I was with a twelve year old on a date. . . Is this a date?

"What can I get you?" She grimaces, trying to smile. 

I roll my eyes, and chew on my straw angrily. Stiles of course orders a huge stack of pancakes and sausage, enough for two people.

The watress walks off, frowning, and Stiles starts laughing. 

"What?" I ask.

"That was great." He laughs. My lips twitch, and I am soon laughing with him. 

More food comes soon, and she places it without another word.

"Thank you!" Stiles shouts at her, when she walks away, which makes me laugh.

"You're such an old man." 

"Why?" I ask, mid chew.

"A breakfast sandwich, really?"

"And you're a child, clearly." I point at his shirt, as there is syrup dripped on it. He glares at me, knowing I'm right, then continues eating.

Once we're done, we walk back outside and into the woods, though I make sure that no one see us. 

This time, Stiles climbs on my back, and I take off.

"Oh god. I ate too much."

"If you puke on me, I will personally beat you to death."

Stiles rest his head on my back, groaning, but we arrive at his house shortly. He climbs off my back, and holds his stomach, puffing out his cheeks.

"I told you not to eat that sixth sausage."

"But it was calling my name!" He says, as we walk back upstairs to his room. 

"You eat an impressive amount for a human." I say, shrugging off my jacket and throwing over Stiles' desk chair.

"What do you mean for a human?" Sounding slightly offended. 

"I mean we eat a lot, and you're eating habits are more like a wolfs' than a humans'."

He collapses on the bed and holds his stomach.

"I'll take that as a complement."

I laugh, and take a seat. He doesn't lay down for long, before he springs up next to me.

"So, what do you want to do all day?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you helped me yesterday, so it's my turn. I figure we'll have a system."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. So, how may I assist you Mr. Hale?" Stiles asks, quirking a brow.

He doesn't know it, but he's being very seductive. I definitely know it.

I swallow. "Full moon is in a week, so lets uh. . . Work on that."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"You are suspiciously enthusiastic about this."

"I like to help." Stiles smiles not-so innocently.

I bite my lip.

"You're thinking about something, bet I know what. You're thinking about whether or not I will be comfortable with what we need to work on; you're contemplating if you should as me." 

"Seriously you've got to watch a lot of Sherlock." I shake my head. "But yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Derek we've already had this conversation last night. But just for reassurance," Stiles grabs my hand. "I trust you. If I don't want to do something, I'll tell you, but for now, just trust that I want to do this, okay?"

I nod. It astounds me how mature he is for his age. He surprises me everyday.

"I need to practice with you. . . Just. . . Relax." I say quietly. He lets go of my hand, and I bring it up to his face, cupping it.

"I need to know exactly how experienced you are Stiles." I say huskily.

He doesn't say anything, and I am inches away from his face. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone Stiles?" I ask.

"No." He answers breathily. We're almost touching now.

"Well today is your lucky day." With that, I close the distance, not able to stand it anymore. I press my lips to his gently, feeling his soft warm lips on mine.

When I do this something shoots through me, and I press harder. I feel Stiles grip my t-shirt in a fist. He doesn't know what to do, he's never done anything with another person, let alone kiss them. 

I pull back, and Stiles breathes heavily.

"How was that?" I ask.

"Awesome." Stiles says. "I. . ." He trails off.

"If I'm allowed to tell you anything, then you have to do the same. Tell me."

His cheeks turn red. "I liked that. . . A lot."

I smile at his innocence. 

"I liked it too." 

"I want. . . I want to do that again."

His cheeks turn an even darker shade of red before I chuckle and lift his chin up to my gaze with my thumb and pointer finger.

I lean in and kiss his again, this time he presses harder, making me want to groan. I pull back slightly, then press my lips to his again.

This time, I slide my tongue in, and he gasps. He cautiously presses his tongue against mine, and I moan. 

I swirl my tongue around his mouth, he taste even better than he smells. His kissing is inexperienced and a little sloppy, but it's the best kissing I've ever participated in. 

I pull back, stopping before I go too far.

We're both breathing heavily. 

"I should probably go." I say, and Stiles pouts.

"Okay." I smile, I can sense his disappointment.

"I can't always stay, my mother will be wondering where I've gone to, though I'm sure she actually knows." I smile, before it falls from my face.

"Shit!" I yell.

"What?"

"It's Tuesday, we have school!"

"Relax, it's a teacher in service at my school today, though we still have lacrosse practice."

I nod. "And I have a free period first period. Okay, this is good. I'll run home, drive to school, and hopefully get there on time."

"When is your class?"

"10:25."

Stiles looks at the clock, which says 10:02.

"You better go." 

"Right." I start to walk towards the window before I pause and walk towards Stiles.

I lean down, and kiss him hard. "I'll see you later."

I hop out the window and sprint towards my house. Hoping to avoid my mother, I get in the car quickly, and speed off. I look in my rear view mirror, and see she isn't following me. Success!

I get to school quickly, and thankfully don't get a ticket. I jog in, open my locker, and slide into the classroom right as the late bell sounds.

"Close one Hale." John, a guy I play lacrosse with, whispers. 

I smirk.

Class goes as usual, nothing interesting seems to happen, and soon I am off to lunch.

I grab four slices of pizza, the lunch ladies stopped questioning my food choices and quantities by junior year.

I take a seat at the usual spot outside, where all of my friends are. They all chat, but I mostly just listen, not really having any cool stories to tell today.

The bell rings, and everyone groans, but we head back inside.

The day drags on as usual, until it's lacrosse practice. I go through the usual routine of changing, putting on my pads, practicing, taking off my pads, taking off my clothes, showering, and getting re-dressed.

I grab my stuff and head outside to my car, when something catches my eye. 

I young kid in a red hoodie, gets up from the ground, and starts to walk off, I start to follow, and quickly realize it's Stiles.

"Stiles!" I shout his name, and he freezes, then starts walking away from me faster, hood up.

I jog and catch up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. I try to turn him around, but he won't budge.

"Hey, what's going on?" I suddenly can't breathe, as I am hit with his emotions, pain and sadness. 

I turn him around, and see his tear stained face, but what sticks out to me more is his black eye and hurt cheek.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, growing furious.

"It's fine." Stiles says, voice thick.

"Who the fuck did this?" I growl out, eyes turning blue. Stiles winces.

I take a deep breath.

"Stiles, tell me what happened."

He sniffs, and looks down. "I. . . I was in the locker room, talking to Scott. Jackson came over, and said 'Talking to your boyfriend again Stilinski?' I. . . Well I got mad, and told him to fuck off. . . Then he punched me and called me a queer. I should have quit, but I said 'So what if I am?' Then they all grabbed me, knowing for sure I didn't just like girls, and they. . ." Tears well up in his eyes again. "Well you know." 

I don't say anything, but grab his hand and take him to my car. I put him in, then go to the drivers side and get in. I drive away fast, and don't say anything, face set like stone and eyes still shifted blue. 

"What are doing?" I don't move, and pass 80 mph. 

"Derek. Where are you going?" Stiles shouts. 

I don't answer, but pull into my driveway. I come to Stiles' door at supernatural speed, and yank him out. 

"Derek? What are you doing?" 

I pull open the front door, and yank him upstairs. My family is clearly concerned, but don't follow me.

I pull Stiles into the room, and slam the door shut. I then let go of him, and run my hands through my hair.

I turn around, and get in his face. 

"If he ever lays one finger on you, I will rip his throat out with my teeth." 

Stiles bites his lip, and I growl. I grip his face, and kiss him hard. He lets out a notice of surprise and I pull back, realizing what I just did.

"I'm sorry. . . I just. . . I can't have you hurt. . . It kills me." I take his hand. "Does it hurt?"

"It's fine."

I snake my hand around his back, and be winces.

I slowly grip his shirt, and pull it over his head. I gasp when I see the bruises on his chest, and he starts crying again. I turn, and see them on his back. 

"I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault." He swipes at the tears, angry for crying.

I scoff. "I promised myself I wouldn't ever let you get hurt."

"You can't keep a promise like that. Some things are going to happen, and you can't blame yourself for them."

I rest my hand on his chest, and close my eyes. Black veins cascade up my arm, and I wince.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks.

"Taking the pain." Stiles' breath hitches, and I can feel him relax. I pull back, and he sighs.

"You didn't have to do that."

I smile softly. "Yes I did."

There's a soft knock on my door, and I know it's my mother.

I open the door, and smile.

"Hi honey. Where were you last night? I was worried."

"With Stiles."

He peeks behind me, and smiles sleepily. 

My mother gasps. "I'm assuming this is what the dramatic entrance was about."

I nod. "I'm going to get him cleaned up."

She leaves, and I take Stiles to the bathroom.

"You're bleeding, and I cold shower might feel good." I say.

"Are you going to join me?" Stiles asks, quirking a brow and smirking. Even hurt he still has a sense of humor.

A smirk back. "Don't tempt me."

I walk back to the bedroom, and try to find Stiles some clothes. I have a t- shirt that is too big for him, but might work, but everything else is way to big.

"Here." My mother says, handing me clothes. I didn't even know she came in.

"Thank you." I smile.

"I don't have any issue with you staying with Stiles, but please just text me or something."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

She smiles softly. "We're going to have a cookout. Why don't you and Stiles meet us outside in twenty minutes."

"Sure." With that, she goes downstairs, and Stiles walks out in a towel.

"I don't know much about human injuries, but I have some band aids I think."

Stiles laughs. "It's fine. I'll stick a steak on my face when I get home."

I hand him some clothes, and he raises a brow.

"The shirt's mine, it will still be pretty big, but I'm guessing the pants will fit, my mom brought them."

"Thank you." I turn, and let him change.

"Does your father know what happened to you?"

"No. But he probably won't notice, he's barely home and even then I can conceal it."

"But why? What's the point in that? Why would you just let a kid beat the crap out of you without ever saying anything?"

"Because Jackson is filthy rich. And no matter what me or my father says, his family is always going to win. My dad might even lose his job, Jackson's dad is a lawyer."

Suddenly it makes since, Stiles puts up with this for his father.

I turn, once he is finished dressing. His scent is mixed with mine, and its making my wolf side jumpy, so I take his hand.

"Let just forget about it, for now, and go eat."

"I'm starving."

"When are you not?"

"Good point."

We walk downstairs and outside, where the outdoor furniture is cleaned off, and the grill is going.

My dad walks up to us with a raw steak.

"Here you go son, always worked good for me." 

Stiles takes the steak, but frowns. 

"Didn't you just heal?"

"Not very fast before I was bit." My dad winks, and then joins my mother at the grill.

I lead Stiles to one of two large tables, and he places the steak over his eye. 

"Your dad was bit?"

I nod. "Everyone else was born a werewolf, even my mother, but my father was bit."

"Who did it?"

"My mother. It's how they fell in love. My mother has a keen scent for blood, much like me, and she smelled him dying. He was attacked by a bear, and she knew he wouldn't make it to a hospital. Normally I don't know if she would have turned him, but something compelled her to do so. It worked, and he fell in love with her. He didn't have a family, but he soon became part of hers."

My mother coned and lays down the plates of meat, all undercooked except for Stiles' which is on a separate plate for him. 

We all sit down, and my father says grace. Once finished we all stab the steaks, and started to eat. 

The food is good, the atmosphere pleasant, conversation flowing, when something happens.

Daxton starts to cry, and we all hear his bones crack. 

"Take Kaylee and Stiles!" My mother commands.

Charlie starts to rips Stiles away from me, and I roar.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" I yell. 

Daxton lurches across the table, but Laura stops him before he could attack Stiles. 

"What's going on?" Stiles yells.

I pull him back from the table.

"It's Daxton's first change, it can happen at any random moment. He strong, and he wants you."

"What? Why?"

"You're the human."

"Derek!" Laura yells, needing my help.

"Don't move." I command Stiles, before running to Laura for help. 

I have him secured, but I need help. I rip my head back and roar, calling Alex, who said he would be late to dinner. Alex has the closest connection to Daxton, he would be the only one to calm him down, even slightly. 

All I could hear was the commands from my mother and father, and the roars and growls from Daxton, but something stuck out to me, a small whimper.

I turn, and it's like everything went into slow motion. Peter grabs Stiles around the front, hurting him. I felt his pain, and I release Daxton based on my instincts to protect Stiles. I run toward Stiles, but so does Daxton. Peter throws Stiles behind him, making him crash into the table. Peter grabs Daxton, protecting Stiles, and secures him. 

Daxton bites Peter and escaped, jumping on Stiles.

"No!" I shout. I run and tackle Daxton, just as he bites into Stiles' arm.

We land on the ground hard, and I roar at Daxton, though it does nothing to him. Not even the power of an Alpha can help him.

I want to hurt Daxton, my own kid brother, just because he hurt my mate. 

I hear Stiles scream in pain, and I get distracted. Daxton gets out from under me, and starts to run, before Alex tackles him. He drags him inside, and I run to Stiles.

"Stiles!"

"Derek he's hurt we need to get him inside." Laura says.

"Not with Daxton, he'll kill him."

Stiles groans in pain, his arm bleeding profusely.

I cup his face and met his gaze.

"You're going to be okay."

"He's in the basement!" Cameron yells.

"Is he secured?" My mother asks.

"Yes."

With that, I scoop Stiles up and run him inside. I take him in a room we have just for injuries, though they're usually werewolf injuries involving things like arrows in the back, or wolfsbane.

I lay him in a table, and rip off his shirt. I grab a rag and wrap it around his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. 

He is yelling in pain, I know it's got to hurt. Even if you're not bit by an Alpha, the bite still has venom in it, for taking down prey. Everyone heals, but it still hurts like hell.

Cameron walks in the room, and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Derek. Let me help him, please."

I know he is a doctor, and he can help Stiles, but I am still timid to have someone so close to my mate, but I nod. 

He starts by cleaning off the wound the best he can while blood is still pouring out. He grabs a needle, and starts to give Stiles stitches. Stiles is still groaning from the pain.

"What can I do?" I ask Cameron, while gripping Stiles' hand tight.

"Take his pain, just don't push it Derek."

I nod, and focus on pulling his pain into me. I start to breath hard, this hurts. I growl, but keep pushing.

"Derek stop. Derek!" I finally pull off, breathing hard.

"I told you not to go too far." He snaps. He finishes up stitching the wound, and wraps in tight, trying to stop the bleeding and protect it.

Stiles isn't yelling anymore, and I only hear slight whimpers from him.

"He can't swallow meds right now, and I don't have an IV, so you can keeping taking his pain, but only when needed. Don't push yourself too far."

I nod, and pick up Stiles, taking him to my room. 

I lay him on my bed, and Stiles scrunches up his eyebrows. 

"Derek." He whimpers.

"Hey I'm here."

"'Kay." He sighs, and I chuckle.

"What time is your dad coming home?"

"12:00. He won't check on me. 'M fine."

I frown, that doesn't sound like something the sheriff would do, just not check to see if his son is home in bed, so I grab Stiles' phone sending him a quick text, saying he's spending the night at my house. 

I put his phone on the nightstand, then lay down next to him. 

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay right?"

"Yeah you're okay."

"Glad to head it." Peter says. 

I look up at him, and frown. He saved Stiles, when I seemed to be too slow. 

"Thank you Peter."

"Forget it." He scratches the back of his head.

"Seriously. Thank you."

He gives me one quick nod, then walks out of the room. Peter's a real ass sometimes, but I know something has to be haunting him. He didn't used to be this way. We used to be best friends. 

"Do you wish it wasn't me?" Stiles asks.

"What?" 

"Do you wish I wasn't a human, or a kid, or a boy? Do you wish I wasn't your mate?"

I move a strand of hair out of his face.

"Of course not."

"Well why not?" Stiles' voice raises. "I'm thirteen years old, you should have someone your age. . . I mean for god's sake you should be able to fuck them without being arrested for child molestation. You should have a werewolf who won't get hurt like me, who won't break, and have a paper cut that won't heal in a split second. You probably aren't even gay, but are forced to date me because you're stuck with me!"

"Stiles, that's not true at all. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I don't care about your age, even if we have to adjust things. I love that you're human, you're everything I want to be. And who cares who I think is hot, chick or dude, you're the only one I look at anymore. If you haven't figured it out already, I love you."

"I. . ."

"Don't worry, it's not like the movies. You don't have to say it back."

"But. . . I think I do. I love you."

I smile, and my heart seems to swell. 

I kiss him gently, before he presses harder, and the kiss quickly turns into something larger than a peck. 

He grips the back of my neck, and I pull him closer to me. 

My eyes turn blue, and I pull back. "Woah cowboy." 

He smiles. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I grin.

"There's some things I need to do, and you need to rest. If you don't wake up in a couple hours, I'll wake you up so you can sleep through the night later on." 

He nods, and I get up to leave.

"Hey Derek?" I turn in the doorway.

He smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked, so I delivered! Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!


	19. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while, here you go!

After I know for sure Stiles isn't in too much pain and is asleep, I head downstairs to the basement. I cautiously walk down the stairs, and hear nothing, though I don't expect to hear much as the walls are soundproof. As I open the basement door however, I hear Daxton's screams. 

Alex snaps his head to me, tense, but relaxes once he knows it's me. 

"Hey Derek. How is Stiles?" He asks.

I huff out a breath, still mad, though it isn't Alex's fault. Mostly I'm mad at myself. I should have never let Stiles get hurt like this, twice in a day! 

"He's fine, healing." Alex nods, and turns back to Daxton. He's in chains, and pulling at them. He's fully transformed, eyes a bright gold, sharp claws and teeth out. He's roaring, though it isn't too loud. 

"I'm so sorry this happened Derek." My mother says, resting a hand on my shoulder. I don't take my eyes off of my brother.

"I almost killed him. I would have." I whisper, still not looking away.

"Derek, you know you can't control-"

I turn towards my mother. "He's my brother, my kid brother! It would kill me if he got hurt, and yet I wanted to end him. Being with Stiles. . . It makes me dangerous."

"Derek. . ." She didn't know what to say. 

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't think I can do this." 

"You have to." 

"Not if it's going to be like this." Daxton quiets down, only whimpering, signaling the end of his first transformation, and Alex takes him out of the room, leaving only me and my mother. 

"Derek, this isn't his fault, or yours. You can't blame yourself."

"Well then who the hell am I supposed to blame?" I yell. "If I can't control this, how is this any better than before? He's supposed to help me, not make it worse! He makes me dangerous, lethal."

"You're learning-"

"I can't learn this. I can learn calculus but not this. This is me, and when I'm with him, I only get worse. I'm supposed to protect him, if I can't even protect my family how will I ever do that? I can't do this. I can't put Daxton, you, the pack, Stiles, or myself in danger anymore. I can't."

With that, I make my way out of the basement. 

I make my way upstairs to the guest room, where Stiles is sleeping. I don't have a plan, but I can't put this off anymore. 

I walk in, and smile softly. He's so beautiful, peaceful. I walk towards the bed, and take a seat. I move the hair out of his face, and he twitches. 

"Hey." I whisper. He cracks open his eyes, and smiles. I however can't seem too.

"We need to talk." I say. Stiles frowns.

"Look, I know what this is about. You're mad that I got hurt, but you can't always be sure I will be safe." Stiles says. 

"But it's so much more than that." I sigh, shaking my head. 

"I love you, and that why. . . That's why I have to let you go." Stiles scrunches up his brows. "I not only put you in danger, but I put my brother, my pack. . . I can't do this anymore. I thought that with you it would get better, but I'm only losing control more."

"Derek. . . We're working on it." Stiles protests. 

"No amount of work can change this. This is me, not being able to keep the wolf under control. I need time, away from everything."

"You're breaking up with me." Stiles bites his lip, and looks at his lap. A single tear rolls down his cheek and my throat tightens.

What a mundane statement. In this moment, this almost feels like a breakup, but in actuality, it's so much more.

"I can't hurt everyone like this anymore, it would better-" Stiles cuts me off.

"No, it was better when you were here! Derek you can't control this-"

"You're right I can't."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Derek. . . please. I need you."

"No, you don't. That's why this is goodbye." I notice now my cheeks are wet, and my throat is aching.

"Please don't do this, don't leave me."

"I'm keeping you safe. Goodbye." I lean down, and press my lips to his forehead, and am gone supernaturally fast. 

I don't want to do this, it kills me to be away from him, but I know I have to do this. I can't protect him or anyone else, and it's no one's fault but mine.

I head to my room, and quickly pack a small bag, full of clothes and all the cash I've got, along with a few cards. I look at my desk, and take the picture of my family out of the frame. I then hop out of the window and into the woods before anyone can track me. 

I'm running hard, and I can't stop the tears now. I know I was harsh, and I know Stiles may never forgive me, but it's the only way that I could leave. It kills me to hurt him, but I know this is for the better. If I don't go now. . . I don't know what will happen.

Night is quickly approaching, but I never stop running. I'm listening close, but I never hear anyone tracking me. I'm not sure if anyone even knows I'm gone for sure, beside Stiles. 

I whimper, thinking about him, but shake my head and push harder. I only hope my wolf won't take over and will force me to go home.

I wonder if Stiles is still at my house, or if Laura took him home. I wonder if he told my family, and what they're doing. I wonder if Daxton is okay, if he feels bad about what he did. Most of all, I worry that Stiles isn't alright.

I keep running all night, until the woods start to fade out. I check to make sure it's safe, then step out and see I am along a highway. Ironically, there is a sign up the road that says "Arizona: Two Miles." I walk along the road and no cars pass me, as it around 3:00 A.M. 

Once I enter Arizona, I find a cheap looking hotel. There is a lady up front with yellowing teeth and a large nose. Her hair is greasy, and she smiles wickedly.

"How can I help you?" She rasps, before sucking in a puff of her cigarette. 

"I'd like a room for the night."

"I'll hook you up with room 24, that'll be $30."

'Wow, this is definitely going to be trashy.' I think.

I smile, though it turns out more as a grimace, and hand over the cash. She hands me a key, and I make my way to my room, thanking her.

I find the room quickly, and notice that it doesn't seem like anyone is here. I open my door quickly, and step inside.

Once I open the door, I notice it smells awful. There is one bed, with yellowing sheets, and the bathroom has a tiny shower and a sorry excuse for a toilet. There isn't a tv, closet, or even two nightstands, only one with a lamp that doesn't have a bulb. 

I open the shade to the window, and don't see much. It's dark outside, and the view only shows the highway. 

I sigh, and look at the bed. It probably isn't very sanitary, but it's probably better than the floor. . . So I grimace and lay down.

I'm not able to think about much except for what has happened in the past few hours. 

I pull out my phone, and see I have 26 missed calls and 53 missed texts, I don't have to open them to know they're my family. 

I sigh, and lay my phone on the nightstand, and roll over, trying to sleep. It takes time, but eventually I do. 

I don't sleep well, I'm haunted by the faces of my family, of Stiles. I have this dream where everyone is in trouble, and hurt, but I can't save them. My mother falls off a cliff, and I don't reach her in time. My family gets attacked by hunters, and they all die. But the worst one, I cause. Everyone tries to stop me, but they can't. 

I attack Stiles, and hear him yell. The sound annoys me, so I lean down and rip his throat out with  
my mouth. With a few gurgles, he's dead, and want to know the worst part? In the dream, I smile. I'm happy. The blood covering my mouth and on my teeth serves as a metal.

I wake up screaming and crying, and can't calm down. I grip the sheets, missing Stiles so much. I don't know what to do. I don't even know where I'm going, but I think I'm going to head down to Florida. It's a long way, but my parents have a beach house there. They might look for me there, but I'll be inconspicuous, and they haven't been there since Alex was five. 

For now, I look at the clock and see its 5:32 A.M. I might as well get going. I throw my phone in my bag, and don't bother showering, it's not like I would get any cleaner in this dump.

I walk out of the room and to the desk, where the same lady is.

"You have a good day." She says. I muster up a smile and hand her the key.

"Thank you, you too."

With that, I make my way towards the highway, and start to walk. I see a few cars, but I don't act as if I'm hitch hiking, and no one stops anyways. 

Soon, I come into a town. This looks relatively normal, a car wash, gas station, McDonalds, a hotel, and, a car dealership. 

I bite my lip, it would have been easier if I would have taken the Camero, but I guess I didn't think about it. 

I walk to the dealership, and try to act as if I didn't just walk here.

I look around, and find a cheap looking car. I know it sounds weird, me carrying around enough money to buy a car, but everyone in my family works, even me. I teach kids basketball and swim lessons in the summer, and it pays pretty well. Not enough for a car, but I've been doing it for a few years, saving up, and my parents help out a little. 

The vehicle is a black Chevrolet truck, and on the paper stuck to the window, it says it's a 2009. 

A man walks up to me, and grins, happy to see a customer.

"Hey son. Checking out the Chevy?"

"Yes sir." 

"Very nice vehicle. Runs smooth, good gas mileage, and only one owner. What do you drive now?"

I swallow. "A Camero, but I'm looking for something bigger, and cheaper."

"Understandable, would you like to take her for a test drive?"

"No thank you, I think I'd rather start talking prices if that's alright." I don't know the roads, and don't want to take the chance of embarrassing myself.

"Absolutely." He smiles. "I'm Clark Stevens."

He sticks out his hand, and I grasp it firmly. 

"Derek Hale."

He leads me inside, and I grin at the car I see, a red 64 Pontiac GTO. It's beautiful. 

I whistle. "She's a beaut."

"Isn't she? One of our most prized." Clark says.

We take a seat at a table, and he clasps his hands together, already having a paper and a black pen out. 

"Now, the truck is up for $9,600. It's got 141,000 miles, that's a good deal."

I lean forward. "How about lowering to $8,500."

"I don't know about that son." The man chuckles, but stops immediately when he sees my stoic expression.

"$8,600." 

"Let me talk with my boss and we'll see what I can get worked out." I nod, and the man walks off towards the back. 

I feel my phone buzzing, and take it out. The screen reads Stiles, and I ache to answer it, but I refrain myself.

"Need to take that?" Clark asks.

"No."

"Can you do $9,200?" I shake my head. 

"Work with me here Clark. I'm willing to go $8,800."

"I just don't know. . ."

"$8,850, that's as high as I'm going, and based on the amount of people here, you need this sale." 

Clark sighs, then nods and sticks out his hand. I grin and shake it. 

After signing all the paperwork, which is grueling, I pay off the truck, which astounds others, and take the keys. 

I hop inside, and then start it up. The truck purrs, and I grin. I back it out of the dealership, and onto the highway, headed for New Mexico. 

I drive in silence for a while, but end up thinking about Stiles, so I turn the radio on, trying to distract myself. I use it as background noise, but it doesn't help much. 

I stop for gas, and also buy a Mountain Dew. Hoping back in, I take off. 

I drive all day, until it's nightfall and I need sleep. I pull into a secluded area, turn off the truck, crank back the seat and sleep. My nights go like this for days. I find myself drained. Of energy, of feelings, of motivation. I physically, mentally, and emotionally ache, and I know I will always feel this way without Stiles. 

Once I'm in Florida I don't stop driving for a very long time, never sleeping. I just want to get to the beach house, to stay in a bed, to not drive everyday. 

I look up the address, which I had to find on the GPS I picked up a couple days ago, and listen to the monotone lady's voice giving me directions. 

Soon, I'm only a few minutes away, and I stop for lunch before heading towards the secluded house. 

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, I head out. I end up having to stop in front of the woods on a dirt road, but the GPS said I had arrived. I frown, and get out of the truck, locking it.

I walk into the woods, and after a few minutes, I find it. 

I take in a deep breath, and smell the beach, though I can't see it, I know it's only a few paces away.

I walk towards the beach house, and try the door, though I know it will be locked. 

I look underneath the empty pot on the porch, on top of the door, anywhere someone might hide a key, and as suspected, I find nothing. 

I grip the doorknob tightly and quickly pull forwards, ripping it off, and therefore leaving the door open. 

I walk inside, and see light brown wood floors with white walls. The furniture is a light blue, and everything is white. When you walk in, there is a small closet to your left, and to your right there are stairs. In front of you is the living room, and the kitchen is in front of the closet connected to the living room. 

I head upstairs, and find two bedrooms and one bathroom, one slightly bigger than the other. They're decorated similar to downstairs, light and simple. Though it's a bit dusty the place is still in pretty nice shape. 

I drop my backpack off and unload it really quick, then start to clean up the house a little, wiping down the furniture. 

Most things are already here, such as bowls and spoons. I'm thankful for this, I won't have to spend too much money. 

I head outside, wanting to see the beach. I walk only a little ways through the woods before I find it. There isn't one person on it, though it's a small beach and no one lives around except for me. I take off my shoes and my shirt, and start walking. 

It's starting to get cold outside, so I don't swim, but I enjoy the walk, or at least I try to. I can't stop myself from thinking about Stiles. God I miss him. I don't know how long I will be gone, or even if I will go back to Beacon Hills. All I know is that I ache for my mate. 

I head back to the beach house soon, and climb upstairs. There, I start the shower, thank god all of the electricity and water and all that was already turned on. 

I turn on the water scorching hot, and hiss when I step in. Once my body gets used to the heat, my muscles relax, tense from driving for so long and from stressing about Stiles. I rest my head on the shower wall and groan. I don't think I can stay away from him for long, but I have to, at least until I can control this. But if I do ever come back, will Stiles forgive me? Will he even want to see me? 

None of these questions will be answered until I head back, but I like I said, I'm not going until I get this under control. 

For now, I step out of the shower, dry, and collapse onto bed, sleeping relatively well, but dreaming of Stiles. No matter what, that never seems to stop. 

He running, smiling in the setting sun. Arms spread wide as if he's flying. He's laughing and turns towards me reaching for my hand. The sun behind him shines bright, hiding his face, but I grab his hand. He tugs me forward, laughing, and runs towards the sun. He smiles at me and then everything turns white and I wake up. 

I rub my face, and look at my phone to see what time it is. It's 9:02 A.M. I also see on my phone all of the missed calls and text, and I haven't opened them yet, but I decide to. 

I have at least one missed call from everyone in my family, and a few from my friends. Everyone has texted me, some asking where I am, some begging me to come home. 

I don't listen to any of the voicemails, but then I get to Stiles'. I know I shouldn't, but I open it and listen. 

"Derek. . ." I can tell by the way his voice is he's been crying. "I knew you wouldn't answer, and you probably won't even listen to this, but I love you. I love you so much and. . . You said I would be okay, because I've lived without you, but Derek, before you I didn't feel whole, okay and I need you. Please, please just at least call me back or. . . I just need to know you're okay." The message ends, and I wipe my tears. I take in a shaky breath. 

I crush the phone in my hand so they can't track me anymore.

I have to do this. I have to learn how to control the shift, to control my feelings, and to stop myself from shifting on the full moon. I have to do it for me. For my family. For Stiles. 

I get out of bed and put on some clothes, then start to work out, which has always calmed me. 

I then make myself shift, doing it many different ways. I punch myself, think of Peter hurting Stiles, and. . . I think of myself being intimate with Stiles. 

Each time I work on shifting back quickly, and then not shifting at all. 

I work on this for five months.


	20. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Life has been so quiet, so remote, I almost forget what my life was like before I headed out to Florida, but there is always one constant reminder of what has happened over these last five months. Stiles.

I'm eating breakfast at the bar, sitting on one of the wooden stools. I gaze out the sliding door to my left, and look out into the woods for the hundredth time. 

My life has been on repeat for the past few months. Get up, eat breakfast, workout, take a shower, work on control, go to work, eat lunch, go back to work, come back home, clean the house, go shopping or whatever needs to be done, workout again, work on control again, eat dinner, shower, go to sleep, and start over again the next day. 

Nothing has changed, and though sometimes it's boring, it's peaceful in a way. I forget about small things like school. 

Work isn't too bad, I'm a mechanic. When applying the manager wasn't too happy with my limited experience, but he said I looked ripped and they could use a tough guy, so they hired me saying they would get someone to teach me the ropes, though they discovered a week later there was no need, I already knew everything they needed to teach me. 

I spend most of my days at the shop in a navy blue jump suit, grease stains on my hands and smeared on my forehead from me wiping sweat away. 

I sigh and get up from the hard stool, taking my bowl to the sink. I'm too lazy to clean it, I'll do it later. I'm off of work today, which is a problem. Normally anyone would be happy to have the day off, but not me. It messes with my schedule, and it gives me time to think, something I don't want to do. This is bad because if I'm not occupied, then I'll just think about the past, about Stiles, and if I do that. . . I might just run home without another thought. 

Today is different though, this is the third day I was off. My boss had taken a week long vacation, so everyone had a week of as well. 

With several days to think, my week has been awful. The first day, I worked out for hours, but in all honesty I wasn't getting anymore fit, and it wasn't distracting me. I found myself watching television, but that didn't hold my attention either, and my mind flew back to when I left. I thought about how hurt everyone must be, how confused, but I hadn't bothered to try and find out. After one week of staying here I got a new phone and changed my number, afraid that I would somehow be tracked. I also did the same thing with any credit cards, but if I was being honest I got rid of the phone because I was tired of getting calls every minute and forcing myself to try and not call back, or listen to the messages. 

I spent the second day on the beach. I swam and fished for a while, but those were things that gave you way too much time to think, though you would think even just my normal days would give me time to think. In actuality they did, and I tried to change it up, I just wasn't good at it. I tried to date, both women and men, but it just wasn't working. I tried gambling, but I hardly had enough to gamble with as it was, and I was awful at it. For a while, I just drank every night, it kept the pain away for a while, but then it came back and I got tired of repeating the process and finding wolfsbane to slip into the drinks. After that I hadn't found a new way to keep my mind occupied. 

Today though, has been the worst day. I could think of nothing to do. I have tried calling a couple of buddies I work with, but they all thought I was drunk, because I wasn't doing anything fun on my free vacation like everyone else. 

So I start my morning normal, up until it came time to where I would normally head to work, then, I was utterly, royally, fucked. 

I took a seat on the couch, and didn't even bother to turn on the tv, knowing there was nothing I could do now.

Immediately, I think of Stiles. It seems like nowadays I can't remember him smiling and happy, I remember him in pain, his broken face when I said I was leaving. Every time I think of my family, I just picture how sad they must be. I must have made them disappointed, for not being able to control the shift, for not being able to control myself around Stiles, except, recently I had been fine. 

In truth, I had had the shift controlled in three months, but I still hadn't gone back. I told myself that it was because I probably still needed work but the truth was I was scared, and I knew this. 

I also didn't know what would happen if I did go back. Sure I was able to control myself under full moons, and I was able to control my temper, but imagining Stiles, it wouldn't be like seeing him again in flesh. 

I wanted to go back though, so much. And though I told myself over and over again until eventually I stopped asking the question over two months ago, it arrived in my mind once again. Why can't I go back? 

For once I don't shoot down the question with the same old answers, I actually think about it.

I'm ready, I an under control. I can quit my job, leave this house, I have nothing holding me back. No relationships, no commitment. So why stay?. . . Fear. That's what was holding me back. Even above my fear of what might happen when I return, what I would do, I was scared what Stiles would do. I am sure that my family would be glad I was back, angry, but glad, but Stiles. . . What if he was mad still? What if he just didn't care, because I left? What if he had moved on? This last question sends shivers through my spine. Though really, would that be so bad? Of course I would be devastated, I would be broken, but Stiles wouldn't be. Stiles would have a normal happy life, and that's all I've ever wanted for him. 

So, the real question I asked myself today was, why wait? 

With that, I get up and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror, seeing the same sight I had since I left. Pale skin, dark eyes, cracked lips. I splash cold water on my face, trying to shock myself out of this, because. . . Was I really going to do this? All I had to do was see the picture of Stiles happy again, and that was it. 

I go to the bedroom quickly, and start to pack clothes. I haven't gotten any new stuff really, except for a new t-shirt, so packing is quick. 

I grab anything around the house I might need, which isn't much. I pull out my phone from my pocket, and shoot Jack, my boss, a quick message saying that something has come up, and I need to go back home, so I won't be able to work for him. I know it's a shitty way to leave a job, but Jack's a nice guy and I hope he'll understand. 

I grab the suitcase and load it in the back seat of my truck, then go and lock the door. 

I hop in the driver's seat of my truck, and take a deep breath. I grip the steering wheel hard, and put the key in the ignition, turning slowly. The truck starts up, rumbling to life, and I take another deep breath. I look at the house one more time before I back up, and am headed back home.

I didn't expect the trip to be fast, but I realize how long the trip is going to take when I think it's been an hour and it's only been twenty minutes. 

I travel through several states, only ever stopping for food, gas, and bathroom breaks. 

I turn on the radio and surprise myself by singing along to a few songs. I feel at ease, but nervous at the same time. I have a small moment where I wonder if I should have left so quickly without thinking this through, but this moment is quickly over when I think about how much I miss life back home. 

Once I start yawning, I know it's time to tuck in for the night, and though I don't want to stop until I am back at Beacon Hills, I know I've covered lots of ground and it's not safe for me to drive when in so tired. 

I find a hotel quickly, and this one is much better than the one I went to in Arizona, and hopefully the beds will be more comfortable than my truck.

I pull in and park, then hop out into the hotel. Once I get out the automatic door opens, and the front desk is to my right.

"Hello! How are you?" A young woman asked.

"Good. How about you?" 

"Wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl was almost pixie like. Her brown hair was cropped short, just like her height, and her bright blue eyes stood out against her red lipstick. 

"What can I help you with today sir?"

"I just need one room, one bed." 

"No problem!" The girl, Cassie, I read on her name tag, types something into the computer.

"Alright, now if you'll just give me some information, I can set you up with room 306!"

I give her all the typical hotel room info, and then she hands me a card key, then points me towards the elevator. I thank her, and head towards that direction.

The elevator is quick, and to my surprise, I don't meet anyone on the way up, and I am thankful. 

I arrive on floor three, and then head a little ways down until I find room 306. 

I slide the key in the door and step inside the room, immediately dropping off my stuff and relieving my bladder. 

The hotel is crisp and clean, and I'm sure in this hotel I will sleep without fear of bed bugs.

I know it would take me around forty hours to reach California, and I have only traveled around ten, so I go to bed almost immediately.

***********************************

The plan was to go to bed early, get lots of sleep and be ready for the next day. This didn't happen. 

I slept awful. All I could think about was my home life, and it kept me up all night. I ended up falling asleep around 3:00 A.M. I think, but when I woke up at 6:30, I just wanted to leave. 

I grab my stuff, I hadn't really unpacked anything, and head downstairs. 

I saw they were serving free breakfast, so I pour myself a cup of coffee and eat quickly. 

"In a rush?" The same girl at the front desk smiled at me. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and it was obvious she was flirting. 

"Yes actually."

"What for?" 

I used to be the king of flirting. Every girl wanted me at school, and I was okay with that. I never gave in, I didn't want to be a douchebag, but even the guys who hated my guts because I was so popular couldn't deny I was good with the ladies. Now though, I'm like a prepubescent boy looking at boobs for the first time. I have no idea what to do. 

"Um. I'm headed back home, I left for a while."

"Oh! How cool!" Cassie looked down, and I snuck a glance at my watch.

"Um. . . Do you have anyone back home?" She asks shyly. 

I bite my lip. I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to do this either. 

"Yes actually, I'm sorry but I really have to get going. He'll be waiting." I emphasize the he to make sure she still won't try to press. 

Cassie blushed deeply, and cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry. I knew it was a long shot. Enjoy your trip." She frowns and walks away. I feel bad, but I pour another cup of coffee and head out.

I get back in my truck, setting the coffee in the cup holder. 

Starting up my truck again, I head off. I could take a plane, but I enjoy driving. It gives me time to think and clear my head, something Ive been avoiding. 

I continue driving, not rushing, until it is dark once again. I pull into another hotel, and relive the same night. I'm restless once again. 

I do this for the next two days, until I reach California. It's around 7:00 P.M. When I do. I know I could drive just a couple more hours to reach Beacon Hills, but I pull into another hotel. 

This time, it's different, because I know tomorrow I will see my family again. I will see Stiles. 

I take a shower, letting the hot water cascade over my tired muscles. Driving has definitely had an effect on me. I feel weak, vulnerable. For the first time in five months I haven't worked out, and though it doesn't show, I feel less strong. I also haven't had real food in these past four days, only things like greasy pizza and chips. 

I step out of the shower and clear the fog on my mirror with my hand. It's still fuzzy, but I am able to see myself relatively clear. I can see how weak I look. The bags underneath my eyes have darkened. I have rough facial hair that's ungroomed. My hair is unhealthy, as is my body. I am astonished people haven't thought I was the walking dead. 

I sigh and pull on some boxers, and lay down, preparing myself for another restless night. 

**********************************

I lay for hours, tossing and turning. I can't sleep, and I don't have any booze to help me. So I lay there, watching the minutes tick by. The last time I check the clock it's 4:00 A.M. And when I check it again, it's 8:00 A.M. I'm shocked, I actually fell asleep for a few hours. I'm guessing its just from straight exhaustion. 

I get up out of bed, packing my things as slowly as possible. I realize as I get in my car and hour later that I am procrastinating. I sudden surge of panic washes through me. What the hell have I done? I can't go see them. They'll hate, I might hurt them! 

I shake my head and take in a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel hard. I've gone too far to run back now.

I start up my truck, my stomach feeling queasy, and head back towards home. 

This drive is the one that definitely takes the longest, though the trip is significantly shorter. Each time I pass some place I recognize I feel like I'm going to be sick. 

When I pass Beacon Hills High, I know I'm only a few minutes away. 

What's the plan? How am I going to do this? I can't just show up at their house unannounced! But I guess that's what I'm going to have to do, because I'm turning on our road right now. 

My breathing becomes more rabid and I grip the steering wheel even tighter, hearing the leather creak. 

Within a few moments, I see it. My house. It looks the same, but darker, almost haunted. I stop my truck and just stare. 

I look down towards the front door, and see it open slowly. 

Someone steps out slowly, and I grip the door handle on my truck. I swallow hard, and step out. 

Laura screams, and covers her mouth. 

She runs straight towards me, and I brace myself. She almost knocks me over, she hugs me so hard. As soon as she is in my arms I breath in deeply, missing the way she smells. 

I open my eyes that were previously clinched shut, and see my family walking towards the doorway. My mother turns pale, and sprints towards me, with the rest of my family right behind her. 

Laura steps back, and my mother stands right in front of me, not moving.

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me." My voice is rough and cracked.

My mother pins herself to me, and I swallow her up in my broad frame. 

She steps back gripping my face, and she's crying. 

The rest of my family hugs me as well, but even through their happiness I can see some are angry. 

"Where the fuck have you been little bro?" Alex asks.

Everyone stays quiet, waiting for my answer. I look down. There are many things to say, but I don't know what. When I look up, I stop breathing. There in the doorway, standing tall, is Stiles. My beautiful mate. I drop down to my knees, not able to stand.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too." He whispers. In such a short amount of time he has changed so much. He was in the midst of puberty when I was with him and I know he isn't finished yet. He's grown several inches and has filled out. His hair is longer and disheveled. Like me, he's pale and tired looking, but still so beautiful. 

I don't know what to say, but my sister speaks up. 

"After. . . After you left. . . Stiles moved in." Laura says.

Stiles doesn't move or say anything. I can't tell what he is feeling. 

"Come inside Derek, we'll talk." My father says.

I'm sure I would have argued, but I still couldn't speak. 

I get up, and start walking towards the house. Stiles doesn't make eye contact, and before I can reach the house, he moves back inside and out of my view. 

I take a seat on the couch, and am hit by the scent of my past. My family, and Stiles. But that's not the only thing I smell. I smell sadness, anger, and grief. It's so strong it takes me a minute to adjust. My house never smelled like this. 

My family sits around me, and just stares. 

"You look awful." My mother whispers. I don't say anything.

The room is silent, the only thing making noise is the clock ticking and the pounding of my family's hearts. 

"Where did you go?" I know everyone wants to bombard me with questions, but it is obvious my mother, the Alpha, will do the talking right now. I also know my family missed me just as much as I have missed them, but I still don't feel like talking. It's almost like a dream. I can't believe I'm back. 

"Florida."

My father shakes his head. "Of course." His face shows that he feels stupid for not realizing where I was.

My mother takes in another shaky breath, still crying, though she isn't sobbing now.

"What did you do?"

I clasp my hands together and look down, biting my lip. I know this isn't what they really want to know. 

Tears start to fall down my face, and I hunch over farther. 

"It wasn't easy, I swear." My voice is thick. "But it was the best way."

"How can you say that?" Cameron asks. "You know we would've found another way-"

"Yeah and for what cost? This was the easiest way." I snap my head up.

"Maybe for you, but for us? It was hell Derek." Cora snaps.

"Cora." My mother says calmly. 

"I didn't know where to go. . ." I whisper. "I went through Arizona, then just kept going, until I remembered we had a beach house down in Florida. I bought a truck, and got a job. It was quiet. . . Normal."

"Bet that's exactly what you wanted. Normal. Bet it was a damn dream." Stiles growls out from behind me. I didn't even know he was in the room. 

"It-"

"I bet it was perfect. You got to escape everything you were scared of."

"Stiles-" I creaked out. Hearing myself say his name. . .

"You were scared, that's why you left. But when you were there, you felt normal. Not a werewolf, without a mate, everything you ever wanted. But you were so damn selfish, you never thought about anyone but yourself, about how you would effect us!"

"I'm-"

Stiles laughed. "No, no, no. You can't say I'm sorry, not to me. Because it won't fix anything. It won't give me the past five months back. You missed my my birthday, graduation, the whole fucking summer. All because you were too busy living the dream!"

"It wasn't like that." As much as I was broken up about this, I was mad too.

"Derek please." My mother said, sighing.

I huff. "Guess too much really hasn't changed. You want to know why I left? The real reason? It's because I was fucking tired. I was tired of pretending I was normal. I was tired of pretending I could keep all of you safe. I was tired of feeling like I couldn't do anything right!"

"So you ran away! Like a coward!" Stiles screamed.

"Yes Stiles! I'm a fucking coward! But I would rather be here, arguing with you as a goddamn coward than keep living a lie! This place is my own personal hell, so yeah, I left! And you know what? I'm glad!"

The whole room grew even quieter than it was before. 

"If I had to do it again I would." I say softly. "I would do it over and over again and never come back. I would be a coward for the rest of my life, if it saved me from hurting you." I point at Stiles. 

"And that proves just how much of a coward I am. And no amount of time or words will ever fix what I've done. But if it was so hard for you, then why didn't you just give up? I can go back, it would be like none of this ever happened."

"Isn't it obvious Derek?" be grows angry again. "Why did you even come back?" Stiles glared. 

"Hope." I shrug my shoulders. "I hoped that after months of learning control, living like a zombie, going through hell everyday. . . I hoped that it would pay off. I hoped that eventually I would come back and be able to look at you without fearing myself. I hoped that everyone would look at me and not fear me. I hoped that you would still love me, but I knew then and I know now that even if you never do again, even if you move on, fall in love and keep living on without me, I had hope you would be safe and happy because that is all I have ever wanted, even before I knew you." 

Stiles had tears running down his cheeks, matching mine. 

"Everything has changed." He whispered.

"And maybe that's okay." 

My mother rests her hand on my shoulder, and I sigh at the feeling of it. 

I turn around and looked at them. My family, my pack. 

"And I had hope that even though I put you through hell, you would still love me just the same." 

My mother smiled, and wiped another falling tear. 

"You don't have to hope for that." She shook her head. Hugging me again, she pulled back and threw her head back, letting out a loud dark howl. Everyone did the same, and I was the last to join in. This howl was about reuniting, love, and family. 

I notice that Stiles is gone. 

"I don't really know what to do now honestly." My mother laughs, and I crack a smile. 

"Give me a few hours, and then we'll all come down and we'll watch Transformers." I look over at Daxton. He smiles, but isn't as happy as I thought he would be. He turns away, and sits down on the couch.

"He blames himself partly, I think we all do." Alex says, walking up to me as the rest of my family disperses. 

"It's no one's fault." I shake my head. 

"But you still have to see where he is coming from. The minute he shifted, he hurt stiles, and then you left." I nod my head. 

"I'll go talk to him." 

Walking over to the couch, I kneel in front of him. 

"Hey bud." He looks down at me, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I missed the end of your shift. You looked pretty damn rad though." I say. Daxton cracks a smile.

"It wasn't you buddy, I promise, and I promise I will be here for you now, always." Daxton launches forward and clasps on to me. 

I squeeze him tightly, and when I pull back I smile. 

"I'll see you in a few alright?" I ruffle his hair, something that's always annoyed him, and walk upstairs. 

I open my door and am hit by the smell of Stiles, and the faint smell of me intermingled in it. 

I feel my eyes start to change color, so I focus and make sure they don't. I didn't spent five month learning control to just ignore it. 

"I've been staying here." I whip my head around and see Stiles behind me.

He walks in the room and shuts the door, then takes a seat on my bed. 

"Are you going to stay?" He asks.

"Yes."

He closes his eyes and sighs, letting his head drop. 

"You seem disappointed." I say.

"No." Is all he says.

"Why did you move in?" I ask. 

". . . It was hard. I. . . Wasn't acting the same. I didn't want to go to school, or leave my bed and it was hard for my Dad to stay home a lot, so I moved in with the Hales. He didn't like it, but in a way it helped me, being so close to you, yet so far away."

"I feel the urge to say I'm sorry, but I know that won't change anything and that is honestly the lamest thing I can say right now."

Stiles smiles softly, but it fades away all too quickly. 

"You know I wanted to just forget you, but of course I couldn't. And somewhere deep inside of me, I think I knew why you left. You did it not only for you, but for me, for your family, for us. But I was so angry I couldn't see that. . . So what's going to happen now that you're back? To us? Are we even us anymore?"

"I guess that all depends on you. Because I know that you're hurt. And I know that right now you're trying to figure out if you forgive me. And though I would want you to, I would always understand if you didn't, but no matter what I'm never going to not want this, us." 

"I have to forgive you." He whispers, raisin his shoulders. I furrow my eyebrows. 

"Because if I just move out, mad, knowing you're still here, that'll crush me even more, because I know that I could have still be with you, somehow. And I have too, because I love you so much I can't see a future without you. And that's insane, because I'm fourteen years old now, and I'm in love with a seventeen year old werewolf." He shakes his head, then rests it softly against mine. 

"I tracked my mind everyday, trying to figure out why you wouldn't at least call, but I get it now. It was just as hard for you as it was for me. You weren't selfish, you were selfless."

I don't know what to say, and all I could get out was, "I love you Stiles." Before I pressed my lips to his. 

He kissed me back enthusiastically, and I could feel his wet tears.

I gripped the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. My other hand slipped user his t-shirt, and we both moaned. He slid his hand down my chest until he reached my buckle and I stopped him. 

"I may be able to control myself now but. . ."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

I grabbed his hand and we both stood. 

"Now, we have very important business to attend to, it's Transformers time." I heard Daxton yell "Yay!" And we both laugh. 

We head downstairs and the rest of our family is already there, dog piled in tight and bowls of popcorn everywhere. It felt good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! DEREK'S BACK! I just couldn't keep him away. I also couldn't let Stiles not forgive Derek, so it all kind of happened fast. 
> 
> I also had to decide when I wanted Derek's five months away to take place, and I decided I wanted Derek to redo senior year so he would be in high school with Stiles, therefore I changed Stiles's age to fourteen because he just had a birthday, and Derek's birthday was a few days after he left if you'll remember, so now he is seventeen.
> 
> So now, I'm saying it's around August, and school will start soon. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	21. The Things You Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever, hope you guy like it none the less.

These are the moments. The moments you never really care about until they are taken away from you. 

I hate this movie. I liked it, up until we had to watch it over and over because it was Daxton's favorite. He was constantly begging to watch it, and I knew ever since we saw it, there was no going back. He talked about the movie for two straight hours. I didn't see how a six year old kid could focus on a subject for that long. 

I hate crying. I hate doing it, but I especially hate seeing my family do it. It is such a ridiculous act. Water falling from your eyes, caused by so many emotions. I never understood how someone could shed a tear due to both happiness and sadness. 

We watch Transformers for the full two hours, or however long it is. It usually feels like four. This time, I don't hate it, but I don't watch the movie. My family tries, but I catch them stealing glances at me, making sure I don't suddenly disappear. 

Cora never stops crying. She is Stiles' age, and she is at the brink of puberty. Everything as a werewolf is heightened, especially for females, and that's not sexist, that's a fact. 

Cora is always calm, until she can't control her emotions, due to all of her raging hormones. She would spill something and lash out, shifting. She would squish a bug and start crying. The worst one? I would sometimes drop her off at school, and she could just look at a male body, and be horny instantly. I knew it wasn't her fault, but it was disturbing for her brother to know and sense these things. Of course, I had been similar. 

Cora is crying, still overwhelmed from tonight's events, but she is quiet, and horny every time she looks at Megan Fox. . . Hold on. 

I hate how Laura never shuts the fuck up during movies. Constantly, she is asking questions none of us knew the answer to. We once were at a movie, and the couple making out behind us told us to be quiet, as we were ruining the 'experience' for them. This of course made Laura lash out, she was always hot tempered. 

Even after she had seen this movie at least twenty times, she still found something to question. 

I hate the way Alex gets distracted and plays on his phone. He always keeps it on silent, but we can still hear his thumbs patting on the screen, an extremely annoying sound. 

He always seems to do it during periods you are supposed to be quiet. 

We once were at a presentation for my dad's work, and surprise surprise, he got bored, and immediately went to playing Circle, his favorite game at the time.

I hate the way Peter just stares at the TV, eyes never seeming to move. He remains expressionless, but if there is a sex scene, he just sits there and grins. This might be normal behavior for a child, seeing things they didn't normally, but having a twenty year old do it? It's creepy. 

It's worse when he makes commentary, like when I was watching a movie, and didn't notice when he came in the room. One of the main characters had her shirt off, and Peter murmured, "Has a nice rack doesn't she Derek?"

I hate how my mother is always eating something during movies. Even if it isn't popcorn, candy, or even dinner, it is gum. She has good manners, chewing with her mouth closed and all, but it is an annoying sound that my werewolf hearing seems to focus on all the time. 

At the same presentation I was at with Alex, she was chewing gun, and I said, "Would you spit that crap out?" A little louder than I meant, making everyone turn towards us.

I hate the way my father always sleeps during movies. Always. Doesn't matter the time, doesn't matter the movie, doesn't matter how loud. He is always sleeping, and worse? He snores. 

We once were at this little show for Kaylee, a little mermaid show. They tried to make it seem real, so there was mist and it was cool, and to my dad, boring. So he slept, and he snored, and when I slapped him awake, he yelled, scaring the little girls there.

I hate the way Daxton sits during movies. If he is interested, he will sit straight up, leaning forward, then when the scene dies down he will slouch. Up down, up down, up down. 

I once held him by the neck for two hours in the movie theater, just so he would stop. 

I hate the way both Cameron and Charlie always talk during movies. They will always cuddle and whisper sweet nothing's. I try my best not to listen, but sometimes I overhear, and it's disgusting. 

I yell at them most of the time, to which Cameron will reply, "Once you get a mate, you'll understand." 

Well, I do understand, to a degree. I always want to be near Stiles, to talk to him, but that still is not an excuse to talk during the movie, and worse, nicknames. Ugh, really dumb ones. 'My little Sugarmuffin.' My butterscotch toffee!' Gag.

I really hate the way Kaylee is during movies. Absolutely fucking perfect. She alway sits up straight, stalk still, and never talks. She never likes to eat anything, saying it takes her attention away from the movie.

One time I just watched her for a while, and it made me want to poke her, to see if she was real.

Stiles. He is the worst. I hate the way he acts during movies. He fidgets, constantly. He likes to snack, licking his lips and fingers. He gets distracted, sometimes playing with a rip on his jeans rather than watching the movie. He once tried to strike up a conversation, and I shot him down. He since figured out that I can't stand talking during movies.

The worst part though? It's the things he doesn't mean to do, the things he can't control, like his scent. God his scent, he'll just sit there, and I can smell everything he is thinking about. No matter what, he smells fan-fucking-tastic. It makes me want to grab him and scent him. 

These are the things I hate, but I have grown to love then. I don't watch the movie tonight, I watch my family. The way they react, the way they smell, the way they are feeling. I have missed it so much. 

The movie ends quicker than expected, and then one of the most shocking things in a while happens.

"I think I'm tired of that movie." Daxton says. My family stays quiet, and then we all laugh. 

"I never thought I would hear those sweet, sweet words." Alex says. 

My mother turns towards me, and speaks. "Derek would you. . . You've been gone and. . ."

"Yes, I would love too. You all smell awful." I grin, and my family scoffs. What my mother was asking was if we could scent. I had been gone for so long my scent was weak, and it weakened the pack. 

"Puppy pile?" Laura shruggs. 

"Puppy pile." I shrug and nod. I scoot the couch back, and lay down on the floor.

I notice Peter exits the room.

My mother and father come first, sandwiching themselves to my sides. Soon Charlie and Cameron come, then Alex, then Laura. Cora practically throws herself on me, and then Daxton and Kaylee come. 

We all growl low in our throats, in content. This is nice, safe. It's only missing one thing. Stiles.

I open my eyes, and look at him. He's standing awkwardly, watching, then looking away.

"Come here, you're pack too."

"Oh, no. . . I don't-"

I start to move on instinct, wanting to grab him and pull him down. My family growls, not wanting me to move. 

Kaylee sits up, and grabs Stiles by the ankle, pulling him down. She moves him in such a way he doesn't crash and hit his head. 

He's by Kaylee, but still doesn't lay down, not sure how this works. In actuality, there isn't a real way that it does work, we just sort of. . . Lay by each other, rubbing up against each other to run our scents on others.

My arm is trapped under Laura, and I release it, then grab Stiles. Against his will, I pull him to where he is straight on top of me. Everyone else is surrounding me, but this way he gets to lay right on top of me, not felling as invaded sandwiched in between my family.

I hum, which sounds more like a growl, chest rumbling.

"Perfect." I whisper. I move my head until my nose is buried in Stiles' hair, and breath in deeply. I've missed the way he smells. 

He physically relaxes, and I hear his breathing even. 

We lay like this for a while, finally getting still when we stop rubbing our scents. Slowly, one by one everyone leaves, giving me space, until it's just Stiles and I.

I open my eyes, and look at him, well, his hair mostly. 

I run my hair through it, and he hums.

I lean forward, and he starts to get off, but I hold him to my chest. I get up, still holding him. He readjusts, and I carry him upstairs to ou-my bedroom.

I lay him on the bed, but the arms around my neck do not unlock.

"Stay." He says softly. 

"I will, I just need to do a couple things. I'll be back soon, promise."

He nods, already half asleep. 

I unlatch his arms for him, and exit the room, closing the door softly. 

Everyone, like Stiles, is in bed, apart from my father, who is in the kitchen.

"Surprised you're not asleep, old man."

He laughs, hearty and bold, but warm.

"Guess I just don't feel like sleeping, son." 

He pours a cup of coffee, and offers me one, which I take gratefully. My dad has always made the best coffee.

"I know you're not supposed to drink coffee before bed, but it's been a long day, and I had a craving." 

I nod, and lean against the opposite counter that he is leaning on.

"Nothing's really changed here." I whisper. He takes a sip of coffee.

"Only you." I nod, agreeing.

". . .You and mom are mates. . ." 

"We are."

"Did you ever have this problem? Anything like this?"

"Your situation is different than mine Derek. Your mate is young, it makes this harder. You. . . You've always had trouble with control, I've always had trouble actually shifting."

I nod. My dad was always one to never make his problems seem worse or the same as anyone else's. 

"But did you ever have a problem control yourself around her?. . . I know this is kind of weird to ask I just. . ." 

"I understand Derek, and I've always told you, you can tell me or ask me anything. I. . . How do I word this. . . I wanted to be with your mother, always, just like every other mating pair. I wanted her, in every way," he gives me a knowing look. "just like everyone else."

"But because I had shifting problems, I couldn't control it." I nod, running a hand through my hair.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Derek."

I scrunch my brows. "What do you mean? Credit for what?"

"For not. . . Doing anything to him. Most mates by now have mated."

"But he's diff-"

"I know. He's young and you weren't the best at control, maybe still aren't, but that is exactly why I'm saying you haven't given yourself enough credit. Stiles is fresh, new, a virgin, which makes your wolf want him even more. You have control issues, and you're a teenager, just like him. I honestly don't see how you all aren't bunny fuc- you know what I mean. My point is, as awkward as this can be, you controlled yourself more than you think. No human, apart from Stiles or anyone else with a mate, will ever understand how this will work. Yes, you kissed him. Yes, you're older than him. Yes, you're both male. Yes, you're a werewolf and he is human, and you didn't take him. You know you could have, and you didn't."

". . . I couldn't do that to Stiles, not him."

"And that's what make your relationship, and you, so different than other mates. I mean," he chuckled. "You complain about control when most wolves can't keep it in for a week when they find their mates."

I laugh. I know all these things I just. . . He was, is, different to me.

"Derek. . . I don't want you to ever feel guilty for being with your mate, in any way. Stiles is getting older, he understands now. Like it or not, you're in this-" I start to open my mouth. "I know you haven't completed the bond, but Derek, lets be honest, neither of you want to back out. I know this isn't seen as normal in society, but fact is, we aren't. Fact is, society doesn't even know about us, apart from some people who read Twilight." My father visibly shudders, and I laugh. 

"Not everyone gets this opportunity son. People fall in and out of love, and can be perfectly happy and in love without a mate, like Charlie and Cameron, but they'll never, ever, know what it was like to see your mate for the first time. To smell them. To be with them. It's the best feeling in the entire world."

"And when they stay up late, then go to bed and snore, keeping you up, you deal with it." My mother strides in, hair in a bun and sweatpants on.

My father smiles. "That's right." He pecks her on the lips.

"I love you son, remember what I said."

"I will. I love you too dad." Both my father and mother hug me goodnight, but I stay in the kitchen for a little while, drinking my last bit of coffee.

I hear feet pad down the stairs, and I don't look up.

"You said you'd be right there." Stiles grumbles, wiping his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." I set my mug on the counter, and look at Stiles. 

"What?" Stiles asks, after I don't say anything. 

I want to say, nothing, but the fact was it wasn't nothing, it was really something. 

"I'm just really lucky to have you. I'll never take you for granted."

Stiles smiles. "Come to bed." He slips his hand into mine, and I can already see how much he's grown, just in a few months. He still small in a way, but now he is taller, more broad. 

He leads me up to bed, and we climb in. My muscles instantly relax, but my mind won't. Apparently, neither will Stiles'. 

"What're you thinking about?" I ask.

"You."

"Well I'm right here."

"I know."

". . . In what way?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"In what way are you thinking about me. Clearly you could have just asked me, or told me, so I'm curious."

"Doesn't matter." I hint a small tone of gruffness.

I smile, and prop myself up on one elbow. 

"Ooh, now I am really curious." To my surprise, he doesn't smile. He also doesn't meet me in the eyes, but when he does, they look almost. . . Needy. 

He lays his hand on my chest and grips my shirt in a fist, tugging. 

I huff out a laugh, and take it off. 

He rests his hand on my chest again, and traces patterns. He slowly, though tracing patterns, makes his way further to the button on my jeans. I soon realize what his intentions are. He's reeking of want and arousal. 

"Stiles." I whisper, shaking my head, resting my hand on his to stop him. 

"Why?" He asks.

Because you're too young. Because I don't want to hurt you. Because you don't know what all of this means. Because you're a virgin. Because I want you to know what you're getting into. So many reasons I want to say, but I can't seem to form a sentence. 

"You don't know what all this means."

"I think I have a pretty good idea-"

"No I mean-"

"Then tell me! Derek just tell me. We talk about everything right? We're mates. Right?"

I nod softly. 

"Then tell me. Tell me everything, always." I notice tears are in his eyes. 

"Hey." I whisper, wiping under his eyes as one of them spills. 

I realize at this point I have told him practically everything, and he knows about everything, for my reasons on holding back. It's frustrating him, because he doesn't think there are any more reasons. 

"I know that you've committed. I know I've told you everything. I know that you're older, and when it comes to mates, age doesn't matter, even if it does in the human world, and I've learned to accept it, I have. I know I've learned control better, because there is no way I would spend five months in Florida if I didn't. But would you believe me if I said it was because of something so mundane? Stiles. . . I. . . I want it to be special. I know we're teenagers, we're horny, trust me I get it, I'm a werewolf, my hormones are always on steroids, but I just want it. . . To be special. It's your first time. I know that sounds lame and everything-"

"No. It actually sounds really fucking respectful. I'm sorry I'm pushing you-"

"You're not, trust me I've been ready since I set my eyes on you."

"If it's with you, it will be special, no matter what." 

I nod, and rest my forehead on his. 

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." 

"Promise me. . ." Stiles trails off, looking away.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll just stay. Always, for as long as we can."

"Promise. Always." I nod. We don't speak anymore, and we go to sleep, except this time, I get to have Stiles in my arms once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Puppy piles! :D


	22. Back To The Way Things Used To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in forever it feels like, here's a chapter. Warning, there is sexy stuff (Yay)

The next morning I wake up peacefully for three reasons. One, I am finally back at the house I grew up in, the house I belong in. Two, I am laying next to my mate, the one I never wanted to be apart from. And three, I wake up naturally. Not to an alarm clock, not to anyone waking me up, or worse, Laura dumping water on me.

For once in a long time, I wake up with a smile.

Smiling down at my beautiful mate, I see his eyes flutter before he opens them.

He smiles at me, almost seeming relieved. 

"Guess that wasn't just a dream." His voice is low and scratchy, and it only makes me smile brighter.

"No, guess it wasn't." 

I pull him closer and bury my head in his neck, breathing him in. 

"What time is it?" He purrs.

I just mumble, before I actually lift my head up and look. 

"9:32."

Stiles laughs. "We should probably get up."

"If we have to." I yawn, scratching the scruff on my face. 

"You know that's kind of cute."

"What is?"

"The scruff." He pets my face. 

"Maybe I'll keep in, just for you." I kiss his cheek, before getting up and going to my closet to grab a t-shirt. I go to grab one of mine for Stiles, when I see he already has some there. Even though he has his own clothes, I throw him one of my shirts. 

"I have my own clothes."

"I know, but I like you in mine."

Stiles puts on the t-shirt, which doesn't seem to swallow his body as it used to, and we head downstairs. 

"Good morning boys." My father says, putting down the paper.

"Morning." I grumble. 

I go to the kitchen, and rummage through the cabinets for something to eat, but can't find anything. I sigh, and shut the cabinet, then turn towards Stiles.

"Lets go out. There's nothing to eat." 

Stiles nods, and we head back upstairs. Normally I would tell Stiles to call his father, but I wasn't really sure about the situation, considering that Stiles had been living here evidently. 

I grab my phone, and pause.

"Your father doesn't know I'm back."

Stiles swallows, and doesn't meet my gaze.

"No."

"I honestly am having a hard time believing he just let you stay here." 

"He didn't." Stiles grips his fist hard, turning his knuckles white.

"I made him. He wanted me to stay there, forget about you, he doesn't know how it is and I. . . We got in a big fight. I didn't want to be there, and he was angry with me too, so I came here."

I was surprised. Surprised at Stiles for refusing his father, and surprised that Stiles came here.

"How long have you been here?"

"Four months."

"Jesus." I mumble, running a hand through my hair.

"I never wanted you to have a fight with your father." 

Stiles shrugs. "Wasn't your fault. He's been. . . Different since mom passed away, which I guess is to be expected."

"What do you mean different?" I take a seat on the bed, but Stiles never joins me.

"He's avoided being home. He stays at the station all the time. He doesn't really talk to me that much, I think I just remind him of mom." Stiles hangs his head. "Every time I try to bring up her death, or just anything about her, he gets angry, refuses to talk about it."

"It's just hard for him."

"Don't you think I know that?" Stiles snaps. "But it's hard for me too! I'm the one who has been here for him, even though he's never home, even though he's never there for me! And when I suggested coming here, he refused, saying I need to stay home, where I belong." Stiles scoffs. "I told him I would just be staying home alone anyways, then he went on about how he's trying to keep us alive, he has to work, but couldn't he just put. . . An hour aside, just for me?" Stiles sighs heavily. 

"I'm sorry. You're both hurting, but instead of seeking comfort in you, he is in his work, distracting himself."

"He never understood my. . . fascination with you, as he called it. He just thought I was. . . Trying to be older I guess." He walks over to my window and gazes out of it.

"You can't blame him for that, I'm sure he found it strange that all of a sudden we were hanging out." 

"I don't blame him for anything. I just wish. . ." He shakes his head. "I don't really know exactly. In a way, I wish he knew, maybe then he would understand, but I know that if I told him, it would just make it worse, as if he didn't have enough to deal with."

"Stiles, he loves you. I think that maybe he's glad, secretly. Glad that you found someone to hang out with, to be with, that's why he hasn't said or done anything. But think of him now, now he feels neglected, just as you do. You're both running away from each other." I stand up.

A single tear rolls off of Stiles' chin.

"I don't want him to be alone, to feel alone, like I have all this time, but I don't want to be away from you. I like it here." He turns to face me. "You all are. . . Family." He shrugs. 

"Stiles, you don't have to lose one of us for the other, I'll always be here, and so will he. You're part of our family, and he is too. Doesn't matter if he knows about werewolves, or us." 

Stiles grips me in a strong hug. 

"Have you talked to him since then?"

"No."

"Do you want to?" 

Stiles nods, still gripping onto me.

"Okay." Stiles pulls back and wipes his tears. I grab my keys, and head outside.

"Can we take the Camero?" Stiles asks, eyes and cheeks are still red from crying. 

"Yeah." I smile, and head to the garage. 

The car was still parked where I left it, among the many other rows of cars. I unlock it, and slide in. 

Immediately, I am struck by the scent of Stiles.

"You can smell it huh?" Stiles asks, looking at my stoic body and wide eyes.

I close my gaping mouth, and nod. 

"I just sat in here sometimes." He shrugs. 

I was never going to be able to say I am sorry enough, though I was temped to.

I grip the steering wheel, though I hadn't even started the car. I was in pain, and didn't know how to put out the fire.

"Just tell me if I can do anything to make it better." I spit out. Stiles places a hand on my bicep, and I tensed further. I was the one who caused Stiles all this pain, though he was only trying to make things better. 

Stiles frowns, and unbuckles. He quickly climbs into my lap, and rests his head on my chest.

"I don't mean to make you feel this way."

I groan, wrapping my arms around Stiles and burying my head in his neck.

"S'not your fault."

Stiles pulls back slightly, and caresses my cheek. 

"Sometimes I feel like you're just going to disappear." 

I shake his head, placing my own hand on the back of Stiles' neck. I pull him closer, and our lips met.

"I can't leave, not now." 

Stiles leans forward again, and kisses me. A firey passion shoots through me, and I grip Stiles hard enough to bruise. 

I feel my canines coming through, but I don't stop. I kiss Stiles roughly, making him moan. 

I taste blood, Stiles' blood, but I can't stop, it fuels me further, because Stiles tastes amazing.

Stiles whimpers, and I stop, throwing Stiles off of me to the other seat, and running out of the car. I run my hands through my hair, and walk slowly down the row of cars, puffing out my cheeks.

"Derek." Stiles calls, running to catch up to me. 

"Derek." Stiles stops in front of me, placing a hand on my chest.

"It's no big deal." He whispers. I trace my thumb where I bit Stiles on the lip, and get a drop of blood on my finger.

Placing it on my own lips, I lick it off.

For the first time, I don't feel ashamed, or scared, the firey burn is still there, in the pit of my stomach. The mate bond.

"You know it's only going to get worse." My voice was low and raspy. 

"Better." Stiles grins. 

I growl, and pull Stiles close. I lean close, and run my nose across Stiles' ear. I dip my tongue in the shell of his ear, making Stiles moan. 

"Do you know what my father told me?" I whisper. 

"What?" Stiles breathes out.

"That I shouldn't be ashamed of myself for doing anything to you. After all, you're mine." I bite the lob of his ear, and he moans.

"Speaking of father, we're supposed to be seeing yours." I pull back, but I'm still only an inch away from him, our chests almost touching.

"You can't expect me to see him now." Stiles whined. 

"You mean because if this." I grip his cock through his pants, and his gasps in surprise. 

"That is a problem." 

Stiles closes his eyes, heart beating fast. 

"So what would you like first Stiles, breakfast or your father?"

"What am I getting for breakfast?" He asks.

I hum. "Anything you like."

"What if I want you?" He says.

"Tempting offer, but I'm only part of the Sunday special." I grin, and head back towards the car. I hear Stiles swear, and adjust his pants before following me. I would be a liar if I said I didn't have to adjust mine as well. 

We both get in the car, and I grin, backing out of the garage. 

"You're such a tease." Stiles groans.

"Don't you think that would be a little scandalous Stiles? Going to see yours father after something like that?"

"I'm sure I would get over it." Stiles rolls his eyes. 

All this time, the feeling never goes away. The mating bond is getting stronger, and I know I will need to complete it soon, or bad things will start to happen. I just wish I had more time. 

"Derek is there. . ."

"What?"

"A time limit?"

"On what?" I ask, though I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was the exact thing I was thinking about that very moment. 

"Never mind."

I sigh, gripping the steering wheel tight. 

"I've told you before it's going to get worse."

"Or better." Stiles purrs.

I growl. "Depends."

"On what?"

A pause to think before I speak. "On how long we wait to complete the bond." 

"Well what if I want to right now?" Stiles purrs. I stop the car abruptly. 

"Then I'll fuck you right on your fathers porch, if that's what you want." 

Stiles' face reddens, and he gets out of the car as I do. 

"His cruiser's here." I say.

"Then he's here." Stiles confidently walks up to the door, and grabs the key under the pot on their porch.

He unlocks the door and walks it, shutting it behind him.

"Dad? It's me, you know, your son." Stiles announces. I smack his arm, and he grabs it, though I didn't hit him hard.

His father rounds the corner, and he looks like shit. 

"Stiles and. . . Derek?"

"Yes sir."

John shakes his head, and sets his glass down. 

"You put my kid through hell." 

"Oh cool it dad! You didn't even know why I was upset."

"Yeah well, I figured it out, it was because of him!" John points. I could smell the whiskey on his breath, and the sweat clinging to his body. 

"I'm sorry sir. I had to leave for a little while, but I'm back now, permanently." 

"Fantastic." John picks up his glass, and tosses it back. I had never seen John like this. Every time I saw him, he was polite, and didn't act like this. 

"What is wrong with you?" Stiles sobs. My face fell, as did John's.

"There isn't anything wrong with me." 

"Yes there is! You're sitting here drowning yourself in alcohol and misery!"

"Well what can you expect? You left me here!"

"I only left because I was hurting just as much as you were, and you decided to willow in your own misery, forgetting that I lost my mother, and my best friend!" Stiles screams. 

John's face falls further, and his eyes get tears in them. 

"I'm sorry." He sighs.

"You were so caught up in your own pain you forgot you even had a son. That's why you let me hang out with Derek so much, so I would have someone to comfort me, while you were left alone." 

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I'm sorry." John comes forward and grips his son in a hug. 

"I love you. And I loved your mother." He cries. 

"I know dad. I'm sorry too. I should have been there for you too." 

During this whole thing, I had stepped out, as soon as Stiles started yelling. I knew they needed this, and I didn't need to be present, but I couldn't help but listen in. 

"We can be there for each other, and Derek's family is here for us too. They're our family now dad, you, me, and the Hales."

"Alright son, alright. Derek?" John calls. I come back inside, and smile sheepishly. 

"I don't know why you befriended my boy, but thank you for taking care of him. Ever since you all met at the hospital, you were there for him, so thank you." 

I don't know what to say, so I just nod. 

"Sir, would you like to join us for breakfast?" 

"I-I would love to. Just. . . Give me a few minutes to clean up." 

John heads upstairs, and Stiles turns towards me. 

"Thank you." He nods. "Do you think. . . Do you think we should tell him?"

"Yes. Not today though." Stiles nods, and I pull him into a side hug while we wait for John. 

When he comes back downstairs, he's showered, shaven, and has clean clothes on. 

"Where to?" Derek asks the both of them. 

"IHOP!" Stiles says.

"Only if you let me eat real bacon." John says. 

Stiles ponders, but in the end, gives up. 

"Why don't you let me drive Derek? We can come back here after if you don't have anything to do." 

"No sir, I don't." 

We all climb into John's cruiser, and head towards the nearest IHOP. 

When we arrive, a man seats us, and we all order pancakes, to Stiles' delight. 

"You're finally eating kid food!" 

I laugh, and John joins in. 

"What are you going to do about school this year Derek?"

"I don't know sir. I'll have to repeat most of this year, but I'm hoping maybe only half the year, or half days or something." 

"Hey, I'm going to BHHS this year too, so we'll see each other!"

"I'm sure we will."

At this time our food comes, and breakfast goes smoothly. 

We head back to the car, all super full.

"Unfortunately I'm scheduled to work in an hour." John says.

"It's fine, I'm sure Derek will help me move my stuff back in."

John smiles brightly. "I'm glad." 

As soon as we get home, John grabs his badge and heads out the door, hugging Stiles goodbye. 

Once John was gone, it was just Stiles and I. 

"What would you like to do all day?" Stiles asks, his fingers crawling up from my chest to the back of my neck.

"Thought we were bringing your stuff back here?"

Stiles shakes his head. "There's really only a few t-shirts, I figure I'll just leave them there, so my schedule is clear. What about yours?" 

"There is one thing I have to do." I say low. Before I give Stiles a chance to think, I run him upstairs and into his bedroom in the matter of two seconds. I splay him on the bed, and climb over him. 

"Your room doesn't smell like you and I anymore. I need to scent you again, but I need to ask you something."

"Alright."

"I've scented you, but I've never really scented you. Now I'm not going to scent you inside and out just yet, but I would like to do a more thorough job. I want your skin to smell like me as well, not just your clothes."

"So how do you thoroughly scent me?" Stiles asks. 

To answer, I rips his shirt to shrivels, but unbutton his jeans. I pull them off slowly, and can hear his heart beating fast. I pull off my own shirt, and then my pants, making sure to unbutton and unzip them slowly, torturing Stiles. 

In his boxers, Stiles can't hide, and I can see he is just as hard as I am. 

I slide my hand up and down his arm, slowly, until he's squirming. 

"Stay still or it won't work." 

He stills the best he can, and I move to the other arm, repeating the process. I then slide my hand up and down his chest, while the other remains on his neck. 

I bring my hands over his thighs, but avoid his crotch. I lean my body over his like a blanket, and rub my scent on him. I accidentally rub my member onto his, making him buck his hips and meet my thrust. 

"How badly do you want to be scented Stiles? It's almost as if you're implying you want to smell like my cum. Like you want it coated on you." I growl.

Stiles moans, and I circle my hips again. I drag my hand down his chest, and stop as his navel, then drag it up again. 

"Please." He moans. I smile, and kiss him. Our tongues swirl together, and I drag my hand down his chest again, but this time, my fingers sneak under the band of his underwear. I rest my fingers there for a moment, petting, before I grip his leaking cock. We both moan, and I break off the kiss. 

I rip off both of our underwear, and expose myself. He looks at my cock for the first time, and I at his, and on instinct, he reaches out and grabs it. 

I groan and thrust my hips forward, fucking his fist just once. I still have a grip on his cock, and I move my hand slowly, making him gasp. 

"Derek." He throws his head back, moaning. 

He jacks me off, and I can feel myself getting close. 

"Stiles." I moan. 

"Derek I'm gonna-"

"Me too." I throw my head back and cum in all over his stomach and hand, an he cums on his own chest, making our spunk mix. 

I moan at the sight, and twirl my index finger in it, mixing it further. I then stick it in my mouth, and my eyes shift blue. I scoop up more, and press it into his mouth. He moans at the taste and sucks on my finger. 

"That was amazing." He says, as I collapse next to him. I get up and grab a washcloth from the bathroom, then wipe down his stomach, though I'm sad to see it go. 

I collapse again, and bury my head in his neck, breathing deeply.

"Now you're perfect." I whisper.

"Not quite, you still have marked me inside."

I growl. "Don't tempt me." I pull him closer, and we both fall asleep, exhausted. After I have done this, I know the bond will only get stronger, and it's only a matter of time before we complete the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter and yay! There is finally sexy stuff happening, but obviously this is just the beginning!


	23. Everything Comes Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I haven't updated in forever! Sorry about that. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and about the drama that is going to unfold!

I wake only an hour later, only to see Stiles sitting straight up.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you regret it?" He asks.

My face turns pale and I still. He wishes we hadn't done it. All this time I've tried to stop myself and he's been the one who hasn't wanted to.

"No." I say, voice audibly different. Stiles sighs, and I avert eyes. 

"Good. I don't either, you know. I guess I was just afriad that when we were together in some way, it wouldn't be enough or something, or you'd regret it in some way." 

A big weight lifts off of my shoulder. 

"Stiles anything with you is worth my time. I'm never going to regret doing anything." 

"I guess I just have irrational fears." Stiles said, resting his head on my chest. "Like cranes, the machine things not the birds." I laugh and he hums, feeling the rumble of my chest. 

"I love you Stiles." I say, kissing his hair. He moves his head, looking up at me. 

"I love you too." We share a brief kiss, before I pull him closer. 

"When did my life become like this?" Stiles asks. "One day watching Star Wars Marathons, and the next cuddled with my werewolf boyfriend." 

I smile. "Well your life is certainly more interesting now that you've met me."

"Yes, for sure." Stiles sighs. "Why me though?" Stiles looks up at me. "I mean, why me of all people, why did I get chosen, or whatever?" 

"I don't know. Guess maybe there is a such thing as fate." 

"Hmm. I never believed in any if that. Fate, destiny, love at first sight. I'm not sure if I really do now either, but I guess the circumcisions are a little different."

I look at him questioningly.

"I mean, you like me, but it wasn't just normal human appeal or love or whatever that brought us together, it was your mate thingie. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I nod. "Yeah, I think so. Either way, we're here now, might as well make the best of whatever this is."

"Is this a hint for round two?" Stiles asks. I laugh, and hear a knock on the door. 

"I thought my dad had a shift." Stiles says. He shouldn't be home. I know almost immediately that it is not John, and I'm not happy.

"Stay here." I say to Stiles. I get out of bed quickly, and put on my jeans I was wearing this morning, though it is now night. 

"What are you doing here?" I growl out. As I open the bedroom door. 

"You never were good at greetings Derek. How rude of you." Peter says. 

He looks past my shoulder and I growl, stepping closer to block his view. 

"Why are you here?"

"I've missed you Derek!"

"Cut the bullshit Peter." I sigh, crossing my arms.

"What, can an uncle not miss his favorite nephew when he leaves for five months?" 

"If you're here to try and make me feel bad about what I did, it won't work."

"Of course not!" Peter exclaims dramatically. "I'm ever so glad you're back. While it was lovely having Stiles around almost constantly, he just couldn't fill the void."

I growl. I left Stiles there all alone with Peter. 

"If you touched him I swear to go-"

Peter laughs. "Now why would I want to touch sweet little innocent- well, not so innocent now is he?"

I growl again. "I think we've had a nice chat. Anything else before you'll be going?"

"It truly is hard to hold a conversation with you Derek." Peter sighs. "Talia is hosting a pack meeting tonight, 9:00. I'm afraid that while you were gone some things happened, and you've forgotten some things, besides your family." 

"I didn't forget any of you-" I stop myself before I start an argument. "I'll be there."

"Good. Oh, and Stiles is welcome to come, but mother doesn't recommend it."

Derek turns and looks at Stiles, who hasn't moved. 

"Why not?"

"That's for the meeting." With that, Peter turns and walks downstairs. 

"Peter!" I call after him, chasing him down the stairs.

"What have I forgotten?" 

"Patience Derek, I'll see you later."

"Oh you mean you're actually coming for once?"

"I'm always there Derek, perhaps just not in your line of vision. Oh and you should tell Stiles he really should hide his key better." He smirks and exits the house. 

"What ever happened to 'you're in the pack?'" Stiles asks, walking downstairs. 

"I don't know. This is strange. Being accepted into a pack doesn't mean you go halfway, I don't see what they would exclude you from."

"Peter said something about forgetting something?"

"Yeah." I run a hand through my hair. "He made it sound important, but I can't think of anything."

"Well is it possible he's just messing with you?"

"No, I don't think so. It makes sense that mother would want to have a meeting after all this time, but there is something else going on here. What time does you dad get off work?"

"I don't know, but I'll be fine."

"I can take you-"

"Not if your parents don't want me to come. I'll be fine." Stiles smiles. 

I nod, and pull Stiles in for a kiss, then grab my shirt. 

I head downstairs and out to my car, still racking my mind for what I could be missing. 

After starting my car I look at the dash and see it 8:43 P.M. I'm surprised that me and Stiles slept so long, all day actually. I suppose we could have just been recovering from the lack of sleep these past few months. 

Driving towards my house I rack my brain for something, anything. There's a full moon coming up, but that's not anything to organize an important pack meeting over. Perhaps there is a new threat in town, maybe it's the Argents. I feel myself frowning at the thought. 

I pull up to my house and exit quickly. Everyone's cars are here, everyone is home. I head inside, figuring out the meeting is being held in the basement when I don't hear anything outside. This already is a hint that the meeting is important. 

I head downstairs, and see I am the last to arrive, and evidently the main man at this meeting. All eyes turn to me. 

My mother comes and greets me, motioning for me to sit down. The room had been cleared, apart from two rows of chairs. Everyone is sitting, apart from my mother. 

"We are here today for a few reasons. One, we have a full moon in two days, this Saturday. I am hoping this will be the first full moon in which both Derek and Daxton can run with us." My mother speaks. 

Daxton grins up at me, sitting a few seats away. I smile back, I always new he would be a relatively fast shifter.

I look around, and see that everyone is here. Even my grandparents, and even Peter, who is sitting in a chair instead of lurking, another surprise. He catches my gaze, and smirks at me. I avert my eyes back to my mother, who begins smirking again.

"We also have heard rumors that Gerard Argent has come back into town."

My family lets out a series of groans and growls. 

"But, we have also found out he has cancer, I could smell it on him. He's weak, he at least, shouldn't be a threat. However, it has been a while since the Argent's last attack, and it's beginning to raise my suspicions. I'm asking everyone keep a sharp eye, but to make no moves. Got it?" 

Everyone either nods or agrees verbally. 

"Now, I've already told most of you this meeting will be a little different than usual. Daxton, Cora, and Kaylee, I need you to go with your father upstairs to discuss controlling the shift and full moons."

All three of the youngest get up and follow my father. It wasn't unusual for my mother to take the youngest out of the meetings, but there was a heavy feeling in the air that want quite normal.

"Grandma and Grandpa Hale, I'll see you for dinner later. Cameron and Charlie, I'd like to speak to you after."

They all left, leaving only myself, Laura, Peter and Alex. 

"Alright, all of you are probably very confused right now."

"Except for me Talia." Peter purrs.

My mother looks uncomfortable. "Right. There isn't any easy way to announce this, so I'll just come out and say it. . . You're going to be going through something soon. Every ten years, there is a certain full moon that rolls around."

"Like a lunar eclipse? Or a super moon?" Laura asks.

"To an extent. This full moon is just for werewolves. There is a story behind it. A long time ago, there was a witch. She was in love with a werewolf, but he already had a mate. She was jealous, and made a spell to correspond with the full moon, so it would hit him out of no where." My mother pauses. "She created this spell to feel desired. A spell that sent the wolf into heat." My face reddens. I have heard stories but I always thought they were just fanfictions for Twilight or something, this couldn't possibly be real. 

"The heat hit the wolf fast. His temperature raised several degrees, and he couldn't stop from shifting and un-shifting. Beyond this though, the spell did what it was created to do. It made the wolf have an uncontrollable desire to mate. The curse backfired, as the wolf's mate discovered him before the witch could. The heat ended up strengthening their bond, and the witch could not get the wolf to mate her. Furious, she immediately started a spell to kill the mate of the wolf, but the mate also had a secret. She was a witch as well, and instead of killing the other witch for trying to take her mate for herself, she froze her in time, never letting her die so the curse would never be lifted. That is supposedly why the curse is still here today, and this Saturday, in two days, this event will occur."

The room is silent for several beats. 

"Holy shit." Laura spoke. 

"What. . . What does this mean for me?" Alex asks. 

"I don't know Alex. The fact is no matter who comes within a 100 foot radius of you, you'll want to claim and mate, this includes your girlfriend. You can tell her, or you could choose not to. It is possible that due to the stronger urges you will be faced with, you could find you mate as well. And, if he or she is a wolf, there is no doubt you will mate." 

"What do you mean no choice? Can't we just. . . Not?" He asks, voice raising. 

"No. This isn't just that your slightly more hormonal than usual, you deal with that as wolves everyday. Your body during this time is functioning for one reason, to mate. Over and over. This is just another way of your wolf side trying to get you to either find your mate or complete the bond." 

"Over and over. . . How long does this last?" Laura asks.

"It varies per person, but typically close to a week." 

"Oh my god." Laura and Alex both mutter, clearly stressed. Peter of course, seems relaxed. 

"Wait, so why aren't the others going through this?" 

"Your wolf side first has to decide if your body is ready to mate and to carry or produce pups. Cora is too young. Your father and I have both went through it, as well as your grandparents."

"So are you guys. . . Uh." Alex motioned.

"No. There are certain exceptions. If you are both destined mates and both wolves, once you complete your bond you will never go through heat again. My mother and father never did. Charlie and Cameron will always have to every ten years, because she was never his destined mate, even if she is now wolf." 

I have remained quiet this whole time, and my family finally notices me, looking at me with almost a look of sadness. 

"He's fourteen." Is all I say for a moment. "Fourteen and you want me to mate him. You want me to have sex with him over and over until this finally ends? Until I break him?" I have tears in my eyes. This is my worst nightmare. 

"All this time, all these months I have been away, I have been working on control, so I could be with him safely, and now you're telling me none of that matters. Because now, for a week, I'm just supposed to have sex with him?" I grit out, eyes burning from the tears threatening to fall.

"Derek I know this is hard. It's emotional and spiritual, for both of you. But you can't fight this. Everything else you have pushed away, but you can't this, because it will kill you, or cause you to kill him." My mother says this bluntly, trying to get through to me. 

For some reason, I look at Peter, and see a wash of sadness over his eyes, until he meets mine and returns them back to their cold stare. Then it clicks. This is how Peter knew about the heat, he went through it. This. . . This is how his eyes turned blue. He killed. . . I couldn't even come to think of it. 

Peter stands and leaves the room, hearing all he needed to. 

"Mom." Alex says. "I can't tell Sam. I can't." He sounds broken. 

My mom rests a hand on his shoulder. "After all this time, you think she would just stop loving you?

"I've been with her for two years! Two years I haven't told her about me. That fact alone would make her furious and scared, and you want me to tell her about this? Just so I can feel satisfied?" 

"It's not about satisfaction. It's about filling the void. I know you love her. And I know she won't ever fill the void completely, but it doesn't matter if you think she's worth it. If you think she is, then tell her. If she doesn't come, then we'll just have to do the best we can." 

"Yeah, and what about me? I don't have anyone. No one to even worry about." Laura says. 

"I've already got that figured out." My mother smiles softly. 

"You're setting me up with someone?!" Laura asks horrified. 

"No. You know that boy Austin from the Longback pack? Don't think I haven't noticed you all sneaking out of my house."

"That was like twice and we weren't even a thing!" 

"Don't pretend like you don't like him, I know he likes you. Listen, he's going through the same thing, so just call him. Maybe he's in the same situation." 

She turns to all of us. "I know this isn't easy, and the whole thing won't be. But I know you are all good kids, and I know you can do this. You'll make the right choice if you just listen to your heart." She exits the basement, leaving the room quiet. Laura bites her lip and pulls out her phone, heading upstairs. 

I turn toward Alex, and he looks exactly how I feel. His head is buried in his hands, hair a mess and shoulders sagging. 

I stand and head upstairs to my room, passing Laura who is smiling and chatting on the phone. At least one of us isn't having an awful time with this. 

Once in my room I shut my door and sit on the bed slowly, unsure of myself. 

Over time I feel I have slowly given in, and I liked the pace Stiles and I were at, and now this. I could see why mother didn't want him here. 

If what mother was saying, about how strong the desire will be and about claiming him, I'm not sure how either one of us will survive. 

Before I can think too much or make too many decisions, I head to Stiles', the only place I know where to go when home isn't an option. 

When I arrive through the window, Stiles doesn't look at all shocked. He smirks at me, climbing off his bed. 

"Somehow I knew you'd come crawling back. They always- woah. Hey, what's up?"

Stiles must have noticed my blank expression. At that moment I realize my mistake. I shouldn't have come here, I should have though this through first! But it was instinct to come here. 

I realize I have said most of this out loud when Stiles steps closer. 

"What do you mean? Derek what was that meeting about?" 

Somehow I can't meet his gaze. How am I supposed to tell anyone, let alone my mate about this? He should have been there, heard it from the alpha, it would make this easier. 

I puff out my cheeks, running my hands through my hair slowly as I feel the tears prickle my eyes. I never been this stressed out before. 

"Derek you know you can tell me anything."

I bite my lip. I know this, but I don't want to tell him this. This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong. I don't know what exactly it was that pulled me in when we first met. Maybe it was his small voice, still cracking under puberty. Maybe I fell in love with his toothy grin. Maybe it was initially his scent that pulled me in. The smell of coffee, and cinnamon. The smell of family, love, and home. 

I'm not sure how I could fall in love with someone so different than me, with someone so young. Mate bond aside, I was all in. Me, Derek Hale, not my wolf, but me. I was in love with Stiles and I knew whatever happened in the past, in this very moment, or in our possible future, I would never stop loving him. What I didn't know, is if he felt the same. I had heard the words, I had felt the affection, the arousal, the. . . Love, but people can fall in and out of love easily. I would never know Stiles' true feelings, until we completed the bond. 

Completing the bond was something every wolf dreamed about. Something so intimate, so personal, on all levels humanly and supernaturally possible. I wanted that with Stiles, I always would. But I wasn't sure if I wanted that in this moment. What thirteen year old is ready to commit forever? No amount of love can change the fact that he's still a kid with his whole life ahead of him, and while he can still live it, he'll never be able to live it without me unless he wants to face the consequences. And no one does. 

Once you complete the bond, that's it. No one else. It's not like marriage. You can't just decide it isn't working, file some paper work, shed a few tears and be done. It forever. Once it's done, you are mated for life. You won't be interested in anyone else romantically or sexually ever again. You cannot be away from your partner or it will cause you literal physical pain. 

I want to be with Stiles, and while I keep making this about him, I'm not even sure if I want to be in that kind of a commitment yet. You may think it's similar to what we have now, but it's the polar opposite. 

With all these thoughts in my brain, I don't be know what to say to Stiles. How can I tell him about such an event?

I pace a little, and end up taking a seat on his bed, Stiles joining me cautiously. 

With a shaky voice, I start. "Stiles, certain full moons, there are different events. Sometimes you can lose your power, or get stronger. . . There is a different one coming up. One I'm not sure I'm ready for." Stiles places his hand on one of mine, and I pull back. 

"Please, don't. It will make this easier." I stand, not able to keep still. While pacing, I begin talking again. 

"Wolves mate for life, you know that." Stiles nods. "We've had a form of sex, but even penetrative sex isn't the same as mating, completing the bond. I've told you, over time my wolf is going to keep pushing harder and faster, and this Saturday, we have an extra boost." Stiles quirks a brow. 

"Okay, I didn't say that right. It's called the mating moon, it last for a week though, not just a night. During this time." I pause. "Okay um. . . This moon, well the spell really, was created years ago, in order to draw wolves to their mates, and. . . Force them to mate."

"So, during this particular moon, you're going to want to mate with me even more? That doesn't seem so bad I mean-" 

I snarl out a growl. "You don't get it. During this month, I am going to be withering in pain every second because I want to claim you so bad. My body will be running several degrees higher. And say for instance I do, it won't stop there. It will still last, every second, of every day, for an entire week. I'll want to have sex with anyone, anything, everything, but especially you. And, on top of that, if we complete the bond, that's it for you. You'll be mine, forever. No one else. It will physically kill me for you to be away from me."

"Okay that's. . . Look, I know I don't fully understand all this, but I know I want to be with you-"

"No Stiles, you don't! You've never been with anyone but me, how can you know that in two years you won't lose interest? I never can, I'm in it, 100%. And even if I did want to change that, I never can. You're it for me. But you can still have a life. I know we've talked about it before, and I know you have chose me, but I am basically forcing you to have sex with me, and stay with me."

"You're not forcing me to-"

"Stop defending me!" My voice cracks as I yell. "I will break you Stiles! My dick will swell to the size of a tennis ball when I knot you. You're fourteen, your body isn't ready! I'll never want to stop! Don't get you get that? I can't mate you Stiles! I can't force you to spend the rest of your life with me, if you even make it out." I choke in the last words, tears threatening to fall. 

Stiles is still and pale, fully grasping now. 

"I can't do this." I shrug in defeat. "And yet I have to. But you don't Stiles. You can stay away, I can chain myself up, and you'll be fine, safe."

"You expect me to let you stay chained up for an entire week, while you are in pain and fucking random people?" Stiles spits out. I can tell he's furious. 

"I get it okay? I'm a kid! I know, you remind me everyday! But I know what I want, and I want you. Yeah, maybe I'm not ready for a lifelong commitment. I want to graduate, I want to go to college, to have a family, but I can still do all this with you. And I want to! So why won't you let me? I've had enough time to realize that I'm in love you, and I know I am because I don't have a wolf side that confuses me. I'm clean headed Derek! We're different, so what? We're going to have problems, so what? We can do anything, if we just do it together!" 

"I can't hurt you Stiles." I whisper. "I want that life, so bad. But I can't hurt you during this week. And I know that if we do this together like you're suggesting, I will. It's inevitable."

"Yeah and you know what else? I know that too. And I am okay with it, because I trust you. And even if you lose control I know your wolf, no matter how deep down, cares for me, no matter how bad you want to mate." 

I shake my head. 

"We'll take precautions. But you know you can't do this alone, so quit fighting it."

I look down at Stiles. "I don't know if I can-"

"Stop. We can do this. You're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. I love you. You've claimed me already, the next step is to mate. So we're doing it earlier than expected, oh well. We can figure out the rest after, because whether you like it or not, it's coming."


	24. I Need Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! Hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Warning: It's pretty intense.

"No." I shake my head.

"No?" Stiles asks.

I lick my lips and avert my gaze. I think for several minutes before I say anything. I stand and walk to Stiles' window, looking out.

"I know you get this." I pause. "I know you want to be there for me, but I can't let you." I shake my head slowly. 

"De-" Stiles starts. 

"Stiles." I whisper. A single tear roles down my cheek, but my back is still turned away from Stiles.

"I love you. And that's exactly why I won't let you do this."

"It's my choice!" He yells. 

"No, it's not." I whisper. 

"Derek! Don't you get it? I do, but do you? You'll kill yourself Derek!"

"I don't-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say you don't care! If you love me then you should care about us, and about yourself!"

"I do care about us, that's why I'm saying no." 

"Derek." Stiles' voice turns soft. "If you do this alone, there won't be an us." He's sobbing now, and I still haven't turned around. I'm leaning on his window seal, hands gripping the bottom of it, squeezing so tight I break the wood, with a loud crack.

"You have to trust me." I say.

"You have to trust me, Derek!" He screams. "Trust me! Trust that I know what I'm saying, I know what I'm risking! Look at me!"

The room is deafeningly quiet. 

"Derek, if you do this, this is it for us. No more, ever."

I close my eyes, and turn to him. His eyes are bloodshot, and his tear stained cheeks are crimson.

"If it keeps you alive, then okay. I will keep you safe." I start to climb out the window.

"Go! Go then! You self conceded bastard!" He comes and hits me in the chest, meaningless painless slaps of the pain he is feeling inside. I pause. 

"Just go!" He's sobbing uncontrollably, and I climb out.

"I hate you!" He screams from the window, as I'm sprinting away. I'm shifting, running hard. 

I'm in the woods, and I'm hurting. I trip on a branch, falling to the ground. My face is in the dirt, and I yell. My heart and head hurts, and I grip my chest in pain. My yell goes into a roar. I scream and scream, this is the worst emotional and physical pain I have ever felt. 

Then something starts to happen to me, something that never has.

I hear my family's howls close by, telling me that they are coming. I let out another howl, it's like I can't control it. All of the heartbreak, the pain, it's all erupting. Everything from the past five months is coming to a boil.

My body feels like it's breaking, and though I can't hear it over the sounds of my screaming and sobbing, I can feel my bones cracking in pieces. 

I don't even hear footsteps until I hear my mom shouting.

"Derek!" I don't respond, and I haven't stopped screaming. It's like I can't, even more than the pain of my body is the pain of my heart. 

"What happened? Can you speak?"

I can't say anything. Can't tell her what happened with Stiles, can't explain what is going on inside of me, and it's getting worse. 

"Oh my god. Steven? It can't be. . . Can it?" My mother says in a panic. 

"It looks like it Talia. I thought this was next to impossible." 

"What? What is it?" Someone screams. 

"He's transforming. . . Into a wolf." My mother whispers. 

I look at my mom with wide eyes, before another wash of pain comes over me.

"What do we do? Talia what do we do?" I am suprised to hear that voice be Peter. 

"We need to get him secured." 

"How? We don't have time." Alex says. 

"We need Stiles." My mother says.

I roar in her face, snapping my teeth. I didn't mean to be that aggressive, but I can't have him here. 

I feel something growing in my hands, stretching. I look and see my fingers curling, growing black hair. 

Everything is so painful, I just want it to stop. I manage to speak out of pure desperation.

"Mom! . . . Make it stop! Please!" I yell.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. It'll pass, it will." She wipes the sweat off my forehead, but I flip over on my back, writhing in pain. 

I flip on my hands and knees again, back popping and stretching.

At this moment I wish I could die. Anything would be better than this, this suffering. 

After what seems like hours if agonizing pain, everything becomes blurry. I feel as if I am standing, but I can't be, I'm shorter than everyone. 

Suddenly I'm thinking differently, as if I don't know who I am, as if I am losing my mind.

I hear something, a voice, but I don't know what they are saying.

"Derek? Can you understand me?" A female yells at me.

I don't like all of these people, I am all alone, and I'm scared. 

Something inside of me yearns for someone, and I hear a whine. It was me.

A female steps closer, and I step back growling, as I'm scared. They speak softely, but it only makes me more on edge. 

I see water drops on a woman's face. I stop growling for a moment. Her eyes change color, into a crimson red, and I immediately bow down. 

"I'm sorry." 

I raise my head after the female speaks, and then suddenly I am engulfed in darkness.

***

Pain. Heat. Desire. Confusion. These are all things I am feeling in this moment. 

I feel that I am awake, but I can't seem to open my eyes. I hear people talking, but I can't make it out. My back is pressed against something hard, I'm laying on it. 

I hear footsteps, pacing. I can finally open my eyes, but I don't see much until my vision focuses. My ears are ringing, an uncomfortable sound. I groan, trying to find my voice. 

The footsteps and voices stop for a moment, before I hear someone rushing downstairs. I am laying on the ground, and I start picking myself up. I feel weak, but my naked body is healed. 

I am in a cell, and a woman comes and stands in front of me, outside of the cell. It takes me a few blinks to realize it is my mother. 

"What-" I clear my throat when my voice only comes out as a groggy whisper. I need water.

I can feel something running down my back, it's wet. It's hot. A fire, there must be a fire. 

"Derek." My mother speaks slowly. 

It's hot, it's so hot. My vision is clearing now, and I can now tell what I am feeling is sweat. 

"What's going on?" I try to stand, but I am dizzy.

"Why don't you just try and relax for a moment." 

"No. . . No I can't." I roll my head to the side. I feel exhausted, but there is a feeling in the pit of my stomach that is growing, something compelling me to get up.

"Honey. It's starting, it's why you woke."

I roll my head back over to look at her, and notice my labored breathing. 

"What happened? I don't-" I swallow a lump in my throat, before I am hit with an image. My hands, stretching, growing. My mother's fearful gaze, my sister's blood curling scream. 

"Derek, stay calm. Last night something triggered a change in you." 

"A wolf." My breath picks up. "A black wolf. What happened to me? I. . . I was the wolf." I start to panic.

"It's okay, Derek! You shifted last night, something within your conversation with Stiles-" 

My eyes grow wide and I jump up, slamming into the bars, fingers wrapped around them. I growl. 

Stiles. 

"Where is he?" I can feel the thing in my stomach and chest growing stronger, and I am gaining my strength. Everything around me is burning.

"He is safe. He told us what you said to him. And he's right, it's not just your decision."

I am becoming angry, fuming. Everything around me is so goddamn hot. 

I grit my teeth, and yell. 

"I'm burning. Why am I burning?!" I yell.

"It's your heat Derek. Last night you became so upset, hysterical, that you triggered a change in yourself. You became a wolf. You were too strong for your own good, and worse, you were scared and angry. Earlier, I had called Chris Argent, he just graduated college."

"An Argent?"

"He can be trusted, he's a sweet boy. He came with us when we found you, he shot you with tranqualizers. You haven't woke up until today, due to the medicine and your exhaustion. You've just woke, because your heat has started."

I start to hyperventilate. I am so hot. I feel as if I'm going to burn up. I can't stand any longer, so I fall to my knees, resting my face on the cool metal bars. 

"Let me out."

"De-"

"Let me out goddamn it! I need something! Something!"

"You need Stiles."

I roar at her. "Don't you say his name." My anger turns to sorrow. I feel hot tears run down my face. "Please don't say his name."

"He can help you Derek, you won't hurt him. He's your mate, you won't."

I don't say anything. Thinking about him makes me ache, and to my surprise, it makes me hard. 

"Go away. Now. Please." I beg, I'm burning, and I'm hard, and I don't want anyone but Stiles to be here, but he can't be. 

"Okay." My mother nods. "But he's here if you change-"

"What?" The room silences. "Get him out! Now!" I scream at my mother. She takes a step back and swallows. "He chose to be here-"

"He doesn't get the option!" I snap.

"Yes he does. And that's that." She starts to turn and walk up the stairs.

"No. No no no. Wait! He can't be here! No!" She walks up the stairs never turning atound. I roar and fall down to my knees again. I climb in the small bed that is there, tears staining my dirt covered face.

Time passes slowly. I'm completely soaked in sweat, and I'm in pain. My cock has swelled so large now that it hurts. No one is around, but even if they were I wouldn't care, I can't take this anymore. 

I grab my dick and jerk myself off quick, but it's not good enough. Even after I climax, I know I need more. My cock is instantly hard again. 

I moan in pain. I want Stiles, no, I need Stiles. I feel myself shifting, but only my blue eyes and fangs stay. 

I jerk myself off again, but it doesn't work. I flip over and ride the bed, trying to get some kind of friction but nothing works. 

I'm hysterical and I know this when I start screaming. 

"I need him! I need him! Bring him to me!" I'm roaring and fisting my hair and my cock. I feel as if I am engulfed in flames. 

The next thing I know, Cameron is in front of my cell. 

"Oh, Derek." He has tears in his eyes. 

I get up quickly, in hysterics. "I need him. I need something. Bring him to me!" I shake the bars. 

"You told us under all circumstances that he couldn't come, that's what Stiles told us."

"Bring him to me goddamn it!"

"No Derek-"

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Cameron backs up, and goes back upstairs. 

"Wait! Please!" I scream. Cameron stops. "Please. I need something. I'm dying in here." I cry. 

"I'm so sorry Derek. I'll help, somehow, I promise." He goes upstairs. 

I climb back into the bed, and touch my cock sgain. Nothing is enough. I stick my fingers in my ass, but it's not enough, I need to be filled more. 

At some point, I become so hot and tired, I somehow fall asleep, though for a very short amount of time. 

***

"We have to do something Talia. If we don't, he will die." Cameron says.

"No one has been known to die from a heat-"

"He'll kill himself." The room grows quiet. "He will. He is so desperate to have him, he won't live without him. He needs him. No one has ever died from heat because no one has ever been alone. No one has ever refused their mate!" Cameron yells. 

"You know he'll agree to this. But Derek will never forgive us. If something happens-"

"It won't! You're forgetting this is his mate!"

"And you're forgetting that Derek is an extremely strong wolf! He just shifted into a full wolf at the age of 17!"

The room grows quiet again. 

"Why can't we just try Peter's method? Just until we can fully prepare Stiles and possibly Derek?" Charlie speaks up.

"It'll never work." Talia says.

"But it might buy us some time." Steven shrugs.  

Talia sighs. "Fine. Cameron." Talia motions. 

"Oh come on. Do I have to?" He groans. 

"You're the one who wanted to help." Talia smiks. "Pink or purple?" She waves the two dildo's. 

"Pink, thank you." Cameron snatches the dildo, along with some lube, and heads downstairs. 

When he arrives, Derek is sleeping, though he is doing so very uncomfortably, thrashing and groaning. 

Cameron rolls the dildo and lube in the cage, before he quickly but quietly rushes upstairs. 

"Talia! He's sleeping. This is the perfect opportunity." 

She sighs, she knows he is correct. 

She gets up, and crouches in front of Stiles, who is sitting wide eyed on the couch. All this time he has heard Derek's screams. 

Everyone else had someone. Laura had someone else from another pack. Alex's girlfriend showed up, and Peter had had countless men and women come through. Derek had no one, except for Stiles. 

"You don't have to do this." 

Stiles raised his head. "Yes I do."

They both rose, and Stiles felt the pack's gaze on his back as he started to walk towards the stairs. 

"Stiles?" Talia called. He turned. 

"Just. . . Go slow. Calm him, that's all he needs. He just needs you. Be there for him." Stiles nodded, and started to head down the stairs.


	25. Fulfillment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all read the tags! ;)

WARNING: UNDERAGE SEX IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

I hear him walking down the stairs. I knows it's him.

Yes, yes, yes. My wolf side moans.  
No, no, no! My conscious says.

This can't be happening. I'll kill him, I might. . . But maybe I won't. I need him. 

I argue with myself, and Stiles' footsteps stop. I snap my eyes open, and in less than a second, due to my wolf powers, I am in front of the gate.

"Derek?"

I don't say anything, in fear I might speak what I am thinking. 

I know I must look awful,  tousled hair and bloodshot eyes. Dirt and cum all over my chest. 

Stiles though, Stiles looks worse. His hair is sticking up everywhere, similar to mine. His eyes are red and swollen, eyelashes wet from previous crying. His cheeks are red and blotchy, the scent of tears marking them. But all in all, he looks fuckable.

I shake my head, I can't have these thoughts.

"You can't-"

"Shh." Stiles whispers. He doesn't break our stare when he opens up the cage door. I am in shock, I must be, because I am not moving to stop him. 

Stiles comes inside, and then locks himself in the cage. This is when everything registers.

"Wait Stiles you can't-" I walk towards him and fall to my knees moaning. His scent. Oh my god his scent brought me to my knees.

"Derek!" Stiles says in concern.

I hold up a hand, telling him to wait, and look up into his eyes. I soon realize where I am at. I am directly in front of Stiles' cock. I look at it, and see he isn't hard like I am.

"I can make you feel good Stiles." I says slowly, placing my hands on his thighs. There is an electric shock happening under my fingertips. 

"That's my job tonight." His answer surprised me. 

He grabs my arm, and I practically moan from the contact. He pulls me up, and over a little, when we are behind a wall. 

He moved his hand up my arm, to my bicep, then lands at my neck, cupping it.

"Stiles you don't know what you're doing." I close my eyes. How can just the touch of his fingertips effect me so much?

"I have a pretty good idea."

He snakes his hand around to the back of my neck, then into my hair, gripping it hard.

I moan, and open my eyes. I can't stand it anymore, and I slam my lips into his. I moan hard at the contact, and he whimpers. I slam him into the wall behind him, and lift him up. He wraps his legs around my waist, and continues to kiss me. I thrust up into him, needing friction, and we both moan. I can feel his hard little cock through his pants, which need to come off soon.

I break the kiss to give Stiles a chance to breathe, and to me a chance to taste his neck. I kiss and suck on his neck, leaving bruises. Stiles is moaning hard, and a grind my hips again.

"I wanna fuck you." I whisper in his ear. 

Stiles nods quickly. I move him away from the wall and throw him on the bed, climbing on top of him immediately. I rip his shirt off with my claws, then trace them down his chest, making him shiver. I kiss down his chest slowly, pausing to suck and bite his nipples gently. 

"Derek please." Stiles moans. As much as I am loving this, I agree with Stiles, I need to move faster. I am honestly surprised that I have had this much control. 

I'm already naked so all that's left to do is take off Stiles' pants, which I do quickly. 

I moan at the sight if his hard cock. 

"Such a pretty cock Stiles." I place my hand on his chest, so he can't buck up. Stiles moans.

I wrap my hand around his cock, and pump him a few times. A pang in my stomach tells me I need to move faster if I want to stay this under control. I am halfway shifted, but doing okay.

The pang intensifies and I have to pause, scrunching my eyes shut.

"Shh, you're doing so good Derek." Stiles pets my neck. I snap my eyes open, flaming blue, and flip him over. 

I place a small kiss in his back, an apology for flipping him like that.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you Stiles?"

Stiles doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to taste you, then I'm going to stretch you out, preparing you for my fat cock. Then I'm going to fuck you, so hard you won't be able to stand tomorrow. Then I'm going to knot you, cum inside you to show everyone you're mine."

"Oh my god." Stiles says. I don't know if he's scared, or turned on, and at this moment I don't care. 

I focus for a moment, breathing slowly, to where I can retract my claws. I run my index finger over his hole, and he shivers. I reach over to the small table by my bed, and grab the lube. Squirting some on my fingers and on him, I slowly push my finger in. 

Stiles gasps. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Stiles whispers, noticing when I pause. I gently start working my finger, moving it in and out, stretching him. Looking at this sight I'm drooling, and I'm also thinking that there is no way I will be able to knot him. 

"More Derek." He moans. 

I smirk, and enter another finger. "Have you done this to yourself Stiles?"

I lean over his body, looking at his face. His blushes hard.

"You have." I hum. 

I enter another finger, surprising him. 

"Tell me how you feel." I say. This is hard for me. I want to slam into him, yet I want to pepper him with kisses, take things slow. That may just have to wait for another time. 

"Tell me." I say, inserting another finger.

He gasps. "I feel fine, I'm fine I-" he struggles for words. "Please."

I breathe heavy. "I need to make sure you're ready."

"I am, I am just please." He begs. 

I pull out my fingers, all four, and line myself up. My cock is big on it's own, but my knot? I don't know how this will work. 

I grab the lube and apply some to my dick. It's cold, and makes me shiver. 

I push in slowly, and groan.

"You're so fucking tight." 

Stiles grips the sheets.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask, once I am fully pushed in.

"No. Derek just. . . Fuck! Just move!"

I smirk. Who knew he would be the eager one?

I move slowly, and moan. He is so tight, but feels so good. His ass clinches around me, making me hiss in pleasure. 

Stiles moans, and pushes back against me. I pick up speed, gripping onto his hips. 

I pull out quickly, flipping him again. I want to see his face.

I start fucking him again immediately. 

"Derek!" He grips my shoulders, dragging his fingernails down my back. I bury my head in his neck, breathing fast. 

God he's so perfect. He's moaning loud and so tight, and I can't get enough. 

I feel my orgasm building up in my stomach, warm, pooling there. 

My canines come out again, and my eyes turn a crisp blue. 

I need. . . What the hell? 

"Stiles I need-" I stop. "I'm gonna-"

"God Derek I'm gonna-" Stiles comes all over both of us, untouched. His eyes roll to the back of his head. That sends me over the edge, and I bury my teeth into his neck. He screams loud, digging his hands in my back. My dick swells, stretching him open even more, and I cum.

Tears crawl down Stiles' face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Stiles opens his eyes, and tries to pull me closer. 

"Stiles I-" I groan. I am fully stuck inside of him. 

We're both breathing heavy, and the room is quiet.

"Stiles, please." I cup his face.

"I'm okay. I'm fine, I'm fine." He cups the side of my face gently, and I lean into it. 

"Was. . . Did. . ." He starts.

"We completed the bond." My eyes shine at the words, and I feel my cum inside of him, distracting me. 

I look at his neck, and sigh. It's a bloody mess. My cock slowly goes down, until I finally pull out of him. He hisses, and closes his eyes, tired. He's a leaking bloody mess, and even still, even though I caused all this, my wolf side is pleased, I am pleased. 

"I'm sorry I-" I lay next to him. 

"Quit apologizing. We're done with that now. It's done, for a few hours at least, but. Derek I'm okay, that was. . . Amazing. I don't regret any if it, and I don't want you to."

"Baby, I don't regret anything. I love you. I love you so much." I kiss him softly, cupping his cheek, careful to avoid his neck.

"I love you." He says. "So. . . What now?"

I smile. "No idea."

"Well. . . How do you feel?"

"Amazing. . . And so thankful that I have you. . . But to answer what you were really asking, I'm okay now."

"Your mom said it wouldn't stop though." Stiles clasps his hand in mine, and I sigh.

"Yeah, but it'll get easier. Now that I have you here, and now that we're mated."

Stiles nodded. "So now that we are. . . Mated, what does that mean as far as sex?"

"It means that except for heats, I shouldn't knot you anymore, because you're my mate and you can't be impregnated. And it means the sex will be amazing, all the time." I wink, and kiss him. 

He smiles. "And this?" He motions towards his neck. 

"This, looks like it could use a bandaid." Stiles laughs. "It signifies our mating bond. It will heal, but you'll always feel it, not in a painful way, you'll just know its there." 

Stiles nodded. "I told you it would be perfect."

I smile. "It was. But next time I'll make up for the lack of romance." Stiles laughs. 

"Or the time after that." He laughs, talking about my heat. 

"Well I'm glad you find this humerous." I nip at his ear. 

"You know what I don't find funny? The gallons of dried cum on my thighs and in my asshole." I laugh loudly for several minutes, while Stiles just glares at me. 

"Sorry."

"No you're not." He smiles, and gets up, digging through his pants. 

He grabs his phone, and sits on the bed. 

He dials a number, and puts it on speaker. 

"Hey Cam."

"Stiles! Hey!" From the sounds of it, we are on speaker too. 

"We want to know what the plan is exactly? He's feeling fine as of now but uh. . . We could both use a shower."

"Sure!" Cameron says. 

"Head on up and we'll drive you home before the next wave hits." Talia says.

"Uh. . ." I scratch the back of my head. "Our clothes are kind of. . . In shreds."

"We'll bring you some, down in a minute." Talia says calmly. 

The call ends, and Stiles gets under the blanket. Cameron comes down, and hands me clothes silently.

We both change quickly, and head upstairs, where my family is waiting. 

Everyone is smiling. "I'm really glad things worked out, for the both of you." My father says. 

"Thank you." I grab Stiles' hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have a band-aid would you?" Stiles asks, erupting the room into laughter.


	26. Pancakes

DEREK IS STILL IN HEAT SO, A LOT OF SEX IS AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

On the way home I feel fine, just a little. . . Almost itchy, the need to do something. Of course, I know what that something is, but I don't feel the need to act right at the moment. 

When we get home, Stiles and I head upstairs, after my family tells us they won't be in the house for the next few days, to give us some privacy and to keep and eye on Peter, Laura, and Alex, as they don't have mates, which in turn means they have less control than I do, now that Stiles and I are officially mated that is.

We both get in the shower, and I hum, enjoying the warm water, and the company of Stiles.

"You already look better." Stiles says. 

"I feel better." I say, smiling. I don't think I have ever been happier than in this moment. 

"I'm glad. But there is one problem."

My smile falls, what could possible be wrong?

"Someone else, isn't feeling so. . . Pleased." He looks down, and I follow his gaze, to see my rock hard erection. 

"Well. Look at that." I didn't even notice.

Stiles laughs. "Have you ever had shower sex Derek?" He asks, cocking his head.

"No, and I've hear it can be quite dangerous." I say, pulling him close.

"I think I'll be just fine, with my big bad wolf to protect me."

I growl, playing up the wolf thing, and flip Stiles around. His palms rest on the tiles wall, and I sink down to my knees. This is something I've always wanted to try with him. 

I run my hand up and down Stiles' thighs, frustrating him, but he doesn't say anything. 

I grip his cheeks and pull them apart. I sigh, and he quivers. 

I glance up, and see Stiles is watching me, to the best of his ability at least.

I smirk, and lean in, running the flat of my tongue over his hole. 

He moans, and I push my tongue into him. I feel his hole flex and unflex as he loosens up. 

"Oh my god." He moans. 

He ruts up against the tile, and I stop. Turning off the now cold water I carry him out and onto my bed. We're still soaking wet, but I don't care.

I immediately throw his left leg over my shoulder, hooking it there, and I continue to eat him out, burying my face between his cheeks. 

He moans loud again, and I want more. 

"Derek. I n-need more."

I smile. He was thinking the same thing. 

I stare into his eyes as I slowly slip my finger into his ass, never breaking our heated gaze. He squeezes his eyes shut and sighs. 

I crook my finger, hitting his prostate, and he moans again. Exactly what I wanted to hear. 

I insert another finger, and watch him slowly fall apart. This is even better. I thought I could never be more satisfied than when we first had sex just an hour ago, but seeing him fall apart like this, it's amazing. 

After three fingers, Stiles is begging me.

"Please, Derek I need it. I-" he moans.

"Shh." I kiss him. "I can give you what you need." I whisper in his ear, before nipping his neck gently. 

I line myself up, and push in, without leaving from were I have buried myself in Stiles' neck. 

"Derek!" Stiles grips my back, digging his nails in. I pull out, only to slam back in. I moan, and pick up my pace.

Stiles is a quivering mess, and I love it so much.

"Fuck! Stiles!" I yell. He drags his nails down my back, almost breaking the skin. I hiss, and pound into him. Moments pass by, where I just listen to him moaning my name.

"Derek! I'm going to come!" I look down into his eyes, and grit my teeth. 

"Me too."

Stiles comes first, untouched, and the sight is enough to send me over the edge. As soon as I pull out I crash next to him, and pull him closer.

"That was. . ." Stiles doesn't finish his sentence. 

"Yeah." I hum, pulling him even closer.

"Sleep, then food, then more sex."

"Agreed."

We fall asleep almost immediately after this, peacefully, too exhausted to dream.

When I awake, I am confused. I expected to wake sharply, instantly ready for more sex due to my heat, but this is not how I wake. I wake up moaning, and look down to see Stiles' lips around my cock. 

"Holy fuck Stiles." I moan.

"I've never done this before." Stiles said, pulling off.

"Don't stop." I say. He returns to sucking my dick, bobbing his head up and down. I don't see how he has never done this, he's amazing. 

He licks my slit, making pre cum spurt out of my dick and into his mouth. He moans at the taste. 

I look down and see him grab his dick, jerking himself, and I grab Stiles' hair. 

"Don't move." He says. I'm confused, but as soon as he is on my dick again, my thoughts are shattered. 

Stiles moves down slowly, and I realize he is trying to deep throat me, and fuck it working. 

Of course I don't expect him to take all of me, but he comes close, and pulls off with a smile, before he laps at my dick once again.

"Stiles, fuck you're so good. So good baby." I say, gripping his hair. At one point I accidentally shove him down, but he recovers quickly.

"Stiles I'm going to come."

He runs his tongue over my slit again, and I cum in his mouth. He swallows all he can, but it's a big load, and some dribbles down his chin. I lean up quickly and capture him in a kiss, licking up the spilled seed. 

"I didn't know you could do that so well." I grin.

He smiles. "This just means you have to make me pancakes."

"It does?"

"Yup. Blow jobs equal pancakes." 

"Sounds fine to me." I hop out of bed, and put on a pair of boxers before descending down the stairs. 

As I mix up the batter, I can't stop smiling. Everything is just so. . . Perfect. 

I feel Stiles's hands wrap around my torso, and he peers over my shoulder to see what I am doing. 

"Blueberry?"

"Oh course!" He says, kissing my neck.

He let's go, much to my disappointment, and grabs plates and forks, as well as the syrup. 

I finish up the pancakes, and see Stiles is waiting, already having poured two glasses of milk. 

I roll my eyes, and set down the stack of pancakes, and Stiles grabs three. 

We eat mostly silent, there isn't too much to talk about. 

"Question." Stiles says.

"Sure."

"Is there a difference in. . . I guess how long heats last, and how frequently they occur, between someone who is mated, and someone who is not?" 

"I'm not entirely sure actually. I would think so though, I mean now that we're mated, I have more control, which the others don't have. But I guess it could depend on the person as well."

"So, not that I'm not enjoying this, because I one hundred percent am, but does that mean you heat could end tomorrow, while Peter's, for instance, last three more days."

"Theoretically, yes."

Stiles nods, and grabs our plates, putting them in the sink. 

"Come here." I say, still sitting down. He walks over, and I pull him into my lap. 

"I love you." I say. Stiles giggles. 

"I love you too." We both smile, and I kiss him briefly. 

I lift him up, surprising him, and walk to the couch. We watch a movie for a while, enjoying each other company, when I can't take it anymore. 

I drop to my knees in front of Stiles, startling him, before he realizes what I'm doing. 

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" He asks, heart rate quickening.

I grin. "You don't have to make me pancakes."

I pull out Stiles' cock, and stroke him softly, before licking his head. I've never gave a blowjob before, but the mechanics seem self explainitory, and after Stiles gave me one, I figure just mimicking his actions will work well enough. 

I suck on his head, and then decide to go for it. I bob my head up and down, and Stiles moans. 

Success. 

I continue doing what Stiles did to me, and I run my tongue over his slit, making his buck.

"Sorry." Stiles says. I dismiss his appology, and continue, until Stiles is coming in my mouth. I never thought I would enjoy the taste of semen, truthfully it's not all that great, but it's just that fact that it's Stiles' cum in my mouth that makes me not mind swallowing it. 

Stiles is breathing heavy when I finish. 

"Do I need to," he motions.

"Already taken care of." I join him on the couch again, and he laughs. 

"What's so funny?"

"Us. You're in heat, but really we're just fucking like the horny teenagers we are if you think about it."

I laugh. This is true. 

"What are we going to do, once this is all over?"

"I don't know." I say, grabbing his hand. I don't understand how such a simple insignificant act could send sparks through my body. 

"Whatever you want." I kiss him slowly, and feel him smile. 

"As long as you're there I'm up for anything, but I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"Never shave the beard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, a short chapter, but a sexy one. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


	27. Epilouge

After Stiles and I completed the bond, life couldn't have been better. 

The year ended with me going to summer school, but I did graduate, while Stiles still had a couple years of school.

I ended up being accepted into the local college, which I was pleased about. I wasn't sure exactly what my plans for the future were, but as long as Stiles was in my future, it didn't matter.

Life started to get harder when Stiles graduated. He wanted to move to New York for college, but wasn't sure if he was ready to leave his father. 

In the end, we decided to move to New York, after promising John and my parents we would frequently visit.

I opened up a book store with Stiles. Business was great, and we loved every minute of it.

We weren't sure what we were going to do after Stiles had graduated as well. We thought about moving back home, but that would leave the book store.

In all the madness, as we were trying to figure out our plans for the very near future, we took a break and headed back home for Christmas. 

After eating dinner at my house with all of my family, and John and Melissa (oh yeah, they got married!) we took a walk in the woods, up to the little bluff we would spend time at all the time, staring at the stars. 

It was here, with Stiles' skin glowing in the moonlight, eyes twinkling like the stars, that I dropped down on one knee and purposed. He accepted, of course.

The wedding was big, thanks to Laura. She pursed her career in wedding planning, and soon after Stiles and I got married, so did she, though she never thought she would find love. 

Alex was next, his wedding was much smaller, but beautiful none the less. His wife was soon turned, and she took it better than expected. 

Both Stiles and I thought life couldn't be any better. But somehow it became just that, better, the moment we saw our daughter being born.

We named her Claudia Louise Hale, and she's perfect. I enjoy taking pictures of her and Stiles, I think they look so alike. 

Through all of the hair pulling, diapers, infrequent dates and aging, our love for one another, and the love we shared for our daughter, burned bright.

Life couldn't be better, or so we keep saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! I just want to thank you all of sticking with me throughout this story. I am so thankful for all of your kudos and comments. This seems like such a sudden ending, but I felt it was time. Hope you all liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
